Beyond Creation Part I
by TitanB92
Summary: Introduction to the Universe of Beyond Creation, an epic cross-over that combines the real world with the world of our creations. The Main Character, Titus Wilson, arrives in the Virtual Dimension, a Dimension where our virtual creations created through computers and the internet are stored. He arrives in the middle of a raging battle between his world and theirs.
1. Beyond Creation Prolouge

PROLOUGE

Welcome to the Virtual Universe

0CT083R 23rd 2018

UNKN0WN

Day 1 8:00 

THE DETECTIVE

"HERE! Found another of them bastards!"

The police officer stood over the unconscious young man. He bent over inspecting the man's coat as another man in a 1940s-detective outfit walked up to the officer. The military soldiers were pulling back from the officers allowing them to do their duty. Their duty was done.

The Officer looked up at the detective and said: "What shall we do with this one Detective?"

The detective pulled out a notebook and thumbed through a descriptive list of subjects. After a second the detective said:

"He's not in my list"

The detective looked at the young man. The young man was wearing a sweatshirt and khaki pants. He had dark hair and a pale complexion. The detective said:

"He's not even wearing the headgear the other men had on"

After pondering a minute the detective had a theory and an answer:

"It is definite he came with this group. Could be their leader. Have him brought to the precinct, Captain Raynor will know what to do with him".

The officer nodded:

"Yes Detective Phelps".

Two more officers joined the other officer and the three of them picked up the man and put him in the police car. With a wail of the siren the car drove away. Around Detective Phelps were over a dozen unconscious men and behind him were more officers and soldiers, people whom just minutes before had taken down another group of "terrorists" that had for the past 6 months been wreaking havoc on Retrocon City. These terrorists had first appeared 3 months ago in Connection City just south of Retrocon City. Since then they had been disrupting power and traffic to and from Retrocon City, as well as attempting sabotage on vital links to the NEXUS. The terrorists identified themselves a month ago as the "Equalizers" after one had been captured. Since then over 20 had been captured and have been imprisoned in Retrocon's Precinct 9 Prison specialized as a prison for dangerous degenerates. Today was the largest bust of Equalizers had just happened, and the total rose now 40 captured including possibly their leader. Phelps pulled out a watch it was almost noon.

He muttered to himself:

"Another good day for justice"

One of his men approached:

"Detective we just finished bagging the trash. Go back to the station?"

Phelps said:

"Yes I'll see you there, something I got to do first"

The officer went back to the waiting stockade vehicle. Phelps watched the convoy of police cars and the stockade vehicle disappear down the road before going to his own car. He thought to himself:

"I'd like to see my wife before I go back to work".

9TH PR3C1NCT, R3TR0C0N C1TY

Day 1 9:10

THE MARSHALL

Raynor pulled out a cigar and lit it. He rolled it between his fingers as he spoke to his adjutant:

"You know what is good about cigars?"

His wall adjutant spoke in a cool female voice:

"I am at a loss"

Raynor smiled ready for the joke:

"They keep your mind off the stupidity in this place"

His smile quickly faded as he puffed on his cigar. He propped his boots on his table and sat back in his chair. He released a large cloud of smoke as he sighed.

"I tell you what something tells me today will be another day full of my favorite brand of stupidity".

The incident reports had been steadily coming in the past week. The rise in crime, and the rise of these "Equalizers" and their terrorist activities. Earlier in the week it was the attempted bombing of one of the power stations near the NEXUS but it had been stopped by his men. A few days ago it was a major accident involving Karts from the Mario Raceway and a vehicle full of the Equalizers. Now today it was a massive fight in downtown that damaged property and cost the Police time and money. His officers couldn't make an accurate picture of what was going on. Even his seasoned detectives had trouble fully understanding why this was happening. For Raynor information was everything to paint a picture, and his patience was running out. He had recently sent out his enforcer and love Sarah Kerrigan to go out to get information. Something she was good at doing. For now though he was in the dark and it was troubling him. Especially when the Council was demanding a report in the next 2 days. This group of prisoners recently captured by his men could provide all those answers he wanted and the Council wanted. For now the answers were in sight.

His second in command showed up at his office door and knocked. Raynor looked at him. His second said:

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but the prisoners have arrived"

Raynor was up quickly, his chair rocked back and Raynor took out his cigar and smothered it into his ashtray. He then put on his hat and said:

"Well hell, it is about time we get some answers eh Matt?"

Raynor went out the door, closing his office door behind him. Matt Horner was his best friend, had supported him almost without question through some of his darkest times. The Council had appointed Matt to be his Executive Officer.

"Nothing like the Hyperion is it?"

The question came from Matt. Raynor chuckled:

"Nope, but it has its moments. I do miss traveling at light speed though. Now I just travel at my own pace these days"

Matt said:

"Well we are old sir"

It was Matt's stab at humor. Raynor grunted:

"I rather act my age unlike some in this place"

Matt knew whom he was speaking of:

"You mean the recent inmate?"

Raynor tightened his jaw:

"I swear if that Phillips guy doesn't stop singing about whores at night EVERY night I will muzzle him myself"

Matt laughed

"I'd take him over Tychus Findley or Mira Han"

Raynor shrugged:

"Well Phillips IS as unstable as Tychus"

Matt laughed:

"You got a point there sir".

They reached the motor pool and Raynor opened the door. 40 or so prisoners were being filed from vehicles. They wore energy binders at the wrists and they were being led from the vehicles by officers and Automated Enforcers (Robotic Guards). Raynor walked down a small set of steps with Matt behind him. The head officer approached Raynor:

"Sir! I bring you more of the riff-raff"

Raynor looked at them all. They wore the same head gear and jumpsuits. He eyed them all closely then the last prisoner was brought from the last vehicle. He was gagged, had no head gear, was not wearing a jumpsuit. Raynor found that was odd. He motioned to the head officer: "What is with this one?" The Officer replied:

"We believe he is there leader sir, he was not dressed like them, but was with them when we had subdued them all. He's been proclaiming innocence the entire ride here"

Raynor eyed the young man with the gag. He thought:

"This one will be the one most likely"  
Raynor said:

"I'll determine if what he says is innocent. Bring him to my office, the rest of them send to the lower level for interrogation"

The Officer saluted:

"Yes sir!"

The officer was quickly away and they began to bring the prisoners into the precinct. Raynor realized then that the 40 prisoners were all silent except the young man whom had proclaimed his innocence. The young man was fighting the officers and being tazed while grunting through the gag. Eventually after a brief struggle they got the young man into the precinct. Oddly the other prisoners didn't put up a fight. Matt noticed it too for he said:

"Odd isn't it?"

Raynor nodded:

"I assume you mean the difference between how the prisoners acted?"

Matt said:

"Yes, does a guilty man accept his fate? Or does he fight because he thinks he's been done a serious injustice?"

Raynor:

"You getting philosophical on me Matt?"

Matt chuckled:

"No sir just thinking"

Raynor:

"Well before you hurt yourself, I rather find out what that young man knows, guilty or not."

5 Mins Later…

The young man was strapped into a chair across from Raynor's desk. He was still gagged. Raynor was sitting at his desk smoking another cigar. Behind the young man, Matt Horner stood ready to de-gag the man. Raynor looked the man up and down. Took a hard look into the young man's green eyes. Raynor spoke now directly to the young man.

"I am about to let my executive un gag you in a minute. I am going to let you know I am damn good at telling if a man is lying. They say you can see it in a man's eyes. That moment when he has been found out. So, I want the truth. Innocent or not. At this moment, I'll treat you as neither guilty or innocent. BUT if I start to feel you are lying to my face I will start treating you as a guilty man. Do we understand each other?"

The young man nodded. Raynor looked up at Matt and nodded to him. Matt untied the young man's gag and the man sputtered as it was pulled away. Raynor spoke again:

"I am Marshall Raynor, commander of the Police forces in this section of Retrocon City. What is your name? We will start with that"

The young man looked at Raynor and said: "Titus…I…I can't remember my last name at the moment sir, or how I got here"

Raynor cocked an eyebrow.

"Here? You mean the police station?"

Titus shook his head. No, I mean this city. I have never even heard of Retrocon City"

Raynor squinted his eyes:

"You know that is the same thing some of those men we arrested with you said"

He saw alarm in Titus's eyes. Raynor continued:

"Where are you from Titus?"

Titus seemed to be concentrating. He said:

"Maryland I think sir, just north of Washington D.C"

Raynor said:

"You think?"

Titus said:

"I can't remember much sir at the moment"

Raynor pulled his cigar out of his mouth for a second. Raynor thought he was probably deflecting the questions by feigning ignorance. Raynor went to the next question:

"What did you do today Titus?"

Titus seemed confused said:

"I don't remember sir"

Raynor was getting annoyed now with the amnesia.

"IS that so? I hear you were in a scrap alongside some bandits with my police no more than a mile from here. Do you have an explanation for that son?"

Raynor watched the young man's eyes, saw a hint of alarm. Titus said:

"N-no sir...I have no idea how I got there, I mean all I remember is a bright light...like lightning or something, a brief sensation of pain and next thing I knew I was being knocked to the ground with those men. Then the fighting started"

Raynor stood up from his desk walked to his office window and looked outside. It was a clear sunny day. Raynor turned:

"Not a single cloud in the sky, no possibility of lightning. You want to hear my version told by my officers Titus?"

Titus seemed to sink a little in the chair, a sign of being nervous.

"Eh…sure sir"

Raynor moved towards Titus and said:

"My officers and my detective told me YOU were with these bandits stumbling around talking to them before they ambushed your group. My officers believe YOU are there leader"

Titus's eyes got wide and before Titus could speak Raynor spoke a little louder.

"Do you have any idea who those bandits, terrorists were Titus?"

Titus shook his head, but Titus's fear in his eyes continued to fuel Raynor's argument and train of thought. He continued:

"They call themselves the Equalizers"

He saw a hint of recognition in Titus's eyes as he said the name. BINGO Raynor thought. Raynor pointed at him:

"The look in your eyes you know them, don't you?"

Titus shook his head. Raynor started turning up the heat:

"Do not LIE to me son. We have been hunting these people for 3 months now. They have done nothing but cause us trouble and attack innocent civilians and people. People are in the hospital cause of these men"

Titus was low in his chair now, had a terrified look on his face. Raynor put his hands on the arms of the chair Titus was strapped into and Raynor looked hard into Titus's face.

"Now before I throw you in with the lot of them, you will tell me everything you know about these men and where YOU came from"

Titus opened his mouth, suddenly there was a massive explosion. The building shook. Paintings and things on the walls fell. One of the windows shattered. Matt Horner fell against Titus's chair and Raynor fell against his desk. the lights went out and alarms began blaring. Titus was sitting in bewilderment. Raynor got back on his feet as did Horner. Raynor exclaimed:

"What in the hell was that!?"

Matt's eyes widened:

"The prisoners!"

Matt was quickly out the door. Raynor looked at Titus, was angry now. He said:

"If you had anything to do with this I swear I will see you put away for the rest of your days!"

Raynor went to his desk pressed an intercom button and announced to his officers:

"This is Marshall Raynor, there has been an explosion at the precinct, recalling any available officer to assess the situation, possible prison break in progress. This is not a drill."

Raynor then opened his top drawer saw his revolver. He put his hand around the grip and pulled it out. Made sure it was loaded then made his way to the door. Before stepping out he pointed at Titus:

"If I find you escaped after this I will shoot you next time I see you, so you better stay here!"

Raynor was quickly gone. Titus was alone now. Could hear distant shouting, screams, could smell cordite and smoke. The blaring of alarms blasting in the office. Titus was helpless, he had to break free no matter the Marshall's threats. Titus began to smack his chair against the back wall. After a few minutes, he heard another explosion this one a lot smaller, possibly a grenade. Suddenly a man came bursting into the room. The guy wore a prison jumpsuit. Was balding on his head and had a wild look in his eyes. He eyed Raynor's desk and walked over to it and began ripping out drawers as he did he muttered to himself:

"Come onnnnnn the boss man must have stashed my hash cash in here. Bet he was using it himself! I will definitely charge him for using it"

After a minute the guy got angry:

"God damn it. Not here! Where he put it? His bro from another hoe do something with it?"

The man's face suddenly changed and he suddenly noticed Titus. The man seemed confused then angry.

"Sooooooo someone has beat me to it? What about you pretty boy, you see where boss man hid my stuff?"

Titus was suddenly scared shook his head. Said:

"I am a prisoner like you"

The man got close looked him up and down said:

"You are dressed in street clothes, your teeth are nice, you look gorgeous...nope I don't see any resemblance to a prisoner"

There was another scream in the distance more fighting. The man looked that way then back at Titus:

"I tell you what I set you free you help me escape. If you do this I will OWE you, maybe some money...a hooker, OH OH I know! I will make you my associate for Trevor Phillips Enterprises!"

Titus felt really confused said:

"Just set me free and ill help you get out of here. I do not belong here and I need to find out what has happened to me"

The man seemed to weigh his words then said:

"Hell works for me!"

The man got around behind Titus, pulled out a knife and cut his binds. Titus felt relieved he could move his arms. He got up looked around the room. The sounds of fighting were getting closer. The man was still looking around the room. Said without looking at Titus:  
"Hey you wouldn't happen to know where Boss Man stashes his weapons would you?"

Titus spoke up:

"He took his pistol"

The man exclaimed:

"Damn it….aw well, you know how to use your fists?"

Titus looked at his hands:

"Well yeah you just punch, but I have never been in a fight before"

The man sighed:

"Well it doesn't matter now just follow me and back me up. If I see you run ill hunt you down later and smash your face to a pulp, then pour that pulp in my coffee in the morning. You feel broski?"

Titus felt overly intimidated now:

"Yes…ok"

The man moved to the door and motioned Titus to follow him:

"Stick close"

Titus followed the Convict towards the growing fight. 

*************************************************************************************

Raynor was once again on a battlefield, but this time it was his own Precinct. The Equalizers were free. They had smuggled in a micro bomb and had detonated it on the power module that controlled the prison cell doors. Which released all 300 prisoners, and unlocked the Armory Doors. In the process, the Inmates overwhelmed the guards by numbers and raided the armory, quickly turning the prison into a battle zone. Raynor believed it was the mission all along for the 40 inmates. It was mass confusion. His men were fighting in small pockets mainly around the exits to keep the prisoners from escaping. Raynor had tried activating the Prison defenses, had only managed to get up a few turrets before he was locked out. Many of the robot enforcers were destroyed in the first 5 minutes thanks to EMP grenades taken from the Armory. Now Raynor was eagerly awaiting the reinforcements he was promised from Precinct 8 and 10. For now he and Matt had to hold their own.

"MATT TO THE LEFT"

"I SEE THEM!"

Raynor was behind a metal divide that separated the Jail Cells from the Main Security station. Matt was next to him, as well as his chief Enforcer. Matt had a standard NEXUS "10" Carbine. Which fired 5.52 mm bullets. Bullets in the Virtual Realm didn't kill people but they could cause intense pain and knock people unconscious. However the weapons of the Equalizers which came from their universe could have a more adverse impact on their targets. They could wound targets, and disrupt the character's connection to the NEXUS and could threaten to erase them back to Virtual Universe void which was like death, this was called Voiding. When that happened, the characters would have to be brought back from the void and brought back into being. Matt fired a few rounds, and had to duck behind the divide as more lead flew past. Something round suddenly rolled next to Raynor:

"GRENADE"

Raynor reached down instinctively and threw it back. It exploded 3 feet in front of him mid-air forcing him behind the divide. The Enforcer with them peeked up and fired their carbine however a bullet slammed into his chest, then another and another and the enforcer dropped the rifle and then fell over the divide before phasing out and disappearing. Matt exclaimed:

"Damn he's one with the void now"

Raynor looked at Matt:

"We are pinned, not like we haven't had this happen before to us"

Matt exclaimed:

"What do we do sir?"

An Equalizer suddenly came around the divide was ready to shoot Matt when Raynor fired his revolver and the shot blew the Equalizer back and he fell back unconscious. Matt said:

"Thanks didn't see that one"

More of Raynor's guards entered the room, they were falling back from the Mess Hall. They formed up with Raynor and Matt. One guard said:

"SIR! The mess hall has fallen! They are using one of the turrets"

Raynor said:

"Shit, ok son you and the rest of you folks form into a circle, we have no choice but to hold them here until reinforcements come"

The guard nodded then gave orders to the rest of the guards. They are good men, Raynor thought. There was a sudden bust of gun fire from a side room and everyone pointed their guns in that direction. The door burst open and a man's voice said

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! It's detective Phelps!"

Raynor was surprised as Phelps entered the room with his Tommy Gun in the air in a "don't shoot" pose. Raynor smiled:

"Well now I was expecting you an hour ago"

Phelps smirked:

"Had to see my wife, it is her birthday today"

There was more gunfire as the Equalizers finally got into the room. Phelps noticed them and dived behind the divide with Raynor and his men. Phelps exclaimed:

"Heard the explosions while driving back to this place. Could see the smoke from the road. Glad I got here in time"

Raynor was firing at the Equalizers. Matt and the others doing the same. Raynor motioned Phelps to do the same. In between Phelps said:

"What the hell happened?"

Raynor didn't stop firing as he said:

"It was a trap. They knocked out the security systems to the prison and let loose, all the inmates and all the Equalizers. For what purpose, I do not know"

Someone tossed a flashbang. There was a bright flash then a loud roar as the Equalizers and prisoners charged forward towards the divide. Raynor could barely see after the flash but he fired his revolver forward into the blurry mass of men charging them. In seconds, the fight turned into an ugly hand to hand contest. Raynor smashed one with his pistol across the face. Matt stabbed one with his bayonet. Phelps dropped his tommy gun and was dual wielding Colt M1911s now. The other guards were using stun clubs, and rifles. One of the Equalizers charged and pushed over Matt and had him down on the floor. Raynor saw and grabbed the Equalizer by the collar pulled him up and decked him in the face twice. Phelps lost a pistol to an inmate and was not wrestling them for it. Order was breaking down quickly and any semblance of it was now long gone.

*************************************************************************************Titus was following the man calling himself Trevor Phillips. They passed many empty cells, had even had to dodge a few isolated fights as inmates fought the guards. They were nearing the Eastern Cell Blocks which was near the main entrance. There were sounds of heavy fighting. Trevor suddenly stopped and Titus almost ran into him. Trevor seemed to look around. In front of them beyond the door were guards and inmates in hand to hand combat. Trevor seemed to hesitate and he turned to Titus:

"Follow me, only way through is through them…if you don't get fisted I will see you on the other side kid!"

Before Titus could retort Trevor was rushing headlong into the fight in front of them. Titus murmured to himself:

"Damn…he lied. Stay with me he will"

Titus moved into the fighting in the cell block. He tried staying to the outside wall, making sure he was keeping a low profile. One guard suddenly saw him. He had a black eye. He pointed at Titus:

"HEY YOU!"

Suddenly he saw Trevor appear behind the guard with a metal chair. Trevor smashed the guy across the head and the man fell unconscious. Trevor then threw the chair at an oncoming Equalizer whom got hit in the face. Trevor screamed:

"REMEMBER THE NAME! TREVOR PHILLIPS!"

He looked at Titus:

"Didn't say I would not help you did I? Now follow me!"

Titus felt horrible now for doubting him. He kept close to Trevor as they made their way through the chaos. Something caught Titus's eye. He saw the Marshall, James Raynor fighting off 3 men. He was standing over an unconscious man whom Titus recognized as Matt Horner. Raynor fired his pistol at one man and was blown back, then Raynor swatted the other two away with his pistol. He saw Raynor trying to reload when another Equalizer came up behind him and butted him with a rifle across the back of the head. Raynor fell on top of Matt. Titus felt a tug at his mind, a moment of clarity. He had to do something. Titus broke away from Trevor. Trevor noticed and said:

"Kid! What the hell you doing? Get you asshole back here! WE HAD A DEAL!"

Titus ignored him. He had never hurt anyone in his life up until this point. Now he had choice. He had a clear idea in his mind, he had to save the Marshall. Raynor looked up had blood streaming from a cut and the sore on the back of his head. The Equalizer with the rifle tried to bayonet Raynor but Raynor stopped it and then with his weakening strength pulled the gun out of the Equalizers hands. The Equalizer quickly pulled out a pistol. Aimed it at Raynor and said:

"Today is a new dawn for us all. It begins with YOUR end by me"

Titus shoved another Equalizer out of the way and as the Equalizer over Raynor was pulling the trigger Titus rammed him. The gun went off but the bullet smacked into the tile floor just missing Raynor. Raynor had a look of surprise on his face. Titus looked at Raynor briefly and smiled then back at the Equalizer. The Equalizer stood up he balled his fists. Said:

"It's the extra that showed up with us. The mistake. I thought you'd show your face at some point"

Titus held up his fists.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

The Equalizer laughed:

"Oh you will in time. For now, you are coming with me!"

He holstered the pistol and held up his fists. Titus was waiting for him to come to him. The Equalizer swung so quickly Titus had no time to react and Titus got hit in the eye. He saw stars felt a stabbing pain he flinched instinctively raised a hand to his eye. Then he felt pain in his abdomen as the Equalizer hit him in the stomach. The air left his lungs as he hunched over in pain. Titus saw a knife on the ground through blurred eyes. The Equalizer was laughing:

"So hero? You thought you could save the Marshall? YOU WILL PAY FOR THE INTERRUPTION"

In a flash without thinking Titus reached for the knife turned and as the Equalizer tried decking him in the face Titus lunged. Titus Felt the blade stop as he hit the Equalizers stomach with the blade. The blade went in and he heard the Equalizer scream in pain. Titus looked up through the pain in his stomach to see the Equalizers reaching for the blade in his gut. He screamed:

"YOU INSOLENT...!"

Suddenly the man was hit across the back of the head with a metal tray. The Equalizer fell unconscious on the floor. Titus fell to his knees. Was in pain. Trevor appeared off to the side. He had saved him again. Trevor said:

"Well damn...you gutted him. Man after my own heart!"

Titus felt a hand on his shoulder turned saw Raynor smiling:

"I thought I told you to stay in the office….?"

Raynor looked up in pain at Trevor:

"And I never pegged you as a hero type?"

Trevor scowled at Raynor:

"I would've left! I still can!"

Raynor grimaced:

"Then leave…unless you have a reason you want to stay?"

Trevor seemed to hesitate: "You still have my hash stash!"

Raynor frowned:

"Knew there was a reason…."

Next to Raynor Matt was beginning to regain consciousness:

"Ugh…one hell of a headache. Took a bullet in the hip…but ill be good"

A Guard reached them, his uniform was torn in places. He said:

"Sirs! We have to get you out of here. The place is lost...we stay here we will surely be lost with the place"

Raynor looked at the guard, then at Matt, then at Titus and Trevor. Raynor said to Trevor:

"I'll return the items taken from you if you help us….you are the only one of us not injured"

Trevor took a pose like he was thinking:

"Hmmmmmm a good act of charity? Can't say I am that type. Throw in a "Jail Free card" and I'll think about it"

Matt gained enough consciousness to say:

"You filthy convict, I-"

Raynor cut him off with a hand:

"We will see what we can do"

Raynor said. Trevor looked at Raynor and smiled:

"Consider yourself having found salvation!"

Trevor held out a hand. Raynor grabbed it and stood up gingerly. Raynor looked at Titus:

"Can you walk?"

Titus held his gut and nodded:

"Yeah"

Raynor looked at Matt said to everyone:

"He's been shot in the hip and he took a hit to the head with the butt of a gun. I do not think he can walk"

The guard with them said:

"I'll get him Marshall"

There was renewed fighting in front of them. Reinforcements from nearby sectors were arriving. Raynor motioned to everyone to follow him:

"Everyone stay close we are getting out of here"

The guard suddenly said:

"Wait what about Phelps!? He ran off into the prison to draw away some of them"

Raynor said:

"I trust him, he's a capable officer and former soldier"

The guard nodded. Raynor said:

"Alright let's go".

The Reinforcements cut a swath through the Equalizers as they fell back deeper into the prison. The Eastern Cell blocks were strewn with wounded Equalizers and guards. Raynor led Titus, Trevor, and Matt out of the Precinct and into the setting sun. Outside the parking lot was covered by armored cars and police vehicles. The leader of District 9, Big Boss was there smoking a cigar. He said:

"So Raynor what the hell happened to you?"

Raynor had a black eye and cuts on his face:

"Prison break. I've got wounded inside and here as well. We need medical assistance"

Big Boss pulled out the cigar, tapped the end of it said:

"The Medic and his team are already here, they went inside already"

Titus stood next to Raynor looked at Big Boss. Big Boss looked familiar, like a man he had seen somewhere before. He stood tall, had a military posture. He wore a Trench coat over a military uniform. Had an eye patch over his right eye. Big Boss said:

"The Council wants a report on the events that transpired here today. They expect it by tonight"

Raynor looked at Matt whom was still unconscious and then back at Big Boss:

"With all due respect Boss….my men-"

Big Boss cut him off:

"It isn't a request. I will have your men looked after"

Raynor looked at Titus now:

"What about this man? He knows about these people"

Big Boss looked at Titus. Eyed him suspiciously:

"He knows them? He one of them?"

Raynor said:

"Man saved my life. I don't think he is. Mighty damn thing he did"

Big Boss put his cigar back in his mouth:

"Very well take him with you"

Titus didn't object. Knew he would get more information on what happened to him by going with Raynor. Trevor stood back from the others. Big Boss noticed him:

"What about that one?"

Raynor looked back at Trevor whom was looking around:

"He helped get us out of there…he's-"

Raynor thought about calling him a convict so he could be locked up again, but thought about how he had helped them:

"He's a guard"

Big Boss nodded and said:

"A rough man but good I guess on your team"

Big Boss looked at Raynor and said:

"I'll get you an armored car and a small escort to the Capital Building…."

Suddenly a Massive explosion erupted behind them. Titus was blown off his feet. Searing heat blew past him along with debris. Raynor was knocked flat on his face and Big Boss was blown off his feet. Behind them an explosive cloud of fire and smoke rose over the precinct. Titus rolled over his ears ringing. Saw Big Boss get up along with other soldiers. Raynor got up as well. Titus saw a look of shock on his face. Raynor noticed Titus on the ground, ran over to him, held out a hand. Titus took it and he helped him up. Around them the soldiers were regaining their footing, others were getting stretchers and setting up blockades. There would be more casualties now Titus thought. Titus slowly began regaining his hearing. Sirens were blaring as fire trucks and rescue vehicles began arriving. Above them aircraft were dumping water on the blazing ruins Big Boss said:

"What the hell has happened!?"

Raynor said:

"All my men…Detective Phelps"

Titus looked into the flames. Knew something big was happening in this city. Trevor said: "Hollllly shittttt these guys handle explosives like they must handle their women! Like damn!"

Raynor and Big Boss gave him dirty looks. Trevor didn't seem to notice. Titus looked at Raynor and said:

"What is going to happen now?"

Raynor looked at Titus. Ashes and burning debris were falling from the sky, that was now a burning orange as the sun was setting:

"We find out what the hell is happening...then we bring these bastards to justice".

The flames burned furiously as firefighters and police tried to put it out. The Prison was destroyed, in ruins. Scores of guards had been thrown into the void. Some guards and Equalizers stumbled out of the rubble. However, the majority of the Equalizers escaped and melted into the city. The Equalizers had new orders to mass at the Power Plant in the Power District. Detective Phelps's badge was recovered from the rubble hours later. It was the only thing they found from him. The shockwave from the explosion was felt all over the city. It sent shockwaves through everyone in the city. Fears now rose more than ever of the Equalizers. Their name becoming front page news all over the Gaming Realm within hours. Their attacks now had claimed nearly 100 people. It was the worse catastrophe to hit the city which was relatively peaceful. Retrocon City was a sanctuary, a place of bliss and peace from the universes of each of the Video Game Characters. A place to recuperate. Now people began to feel unsafe, and with the uncertainty came the questions, and then the demands of people wanting to find out just what the heck was going on in their city. For those answers Raynor and Titus would stand before the High Council, a group of Video Game Characters voted to their position to represent the Hero Characters, the Neutral Characters, and the Villain Characters. They alone led the Video Game World. The time for questions to be answered was now. Before more violence could grip their world.


	2. Beyond Creation Part I Chapter I

BEYOND CREATION  
PART I: Meaning of Creation  
CHAPTER I: THE COUNCIL AND "The One"  
"The Universe is the creation of the mind. Universe exists inside the mind as the flower exists inside the seed" – Amit Ray

CAPITAL BUILDING – Retrocon City  
Day 1 350 PM

The Council was now formally in session. Archangel Tyreal rose from his main seat at the head of the chamber and spoke in reverberating strong voice:

"Quiet in the rows. This is a dire matter we have on our hands. I open this session of the Council with news of an attack that has voided some of our own, as well as injured many"

There was dead silence in the chamber. The news had shocked everyone. The loss of 103 in the precinct to the void was a hard number to swallow. Including the valiant sacrifice of Detective Cole Phelps. The Gaming Realm had enjoyed relative peace for the 18 years. Now Archangel Tyreal had to inform and instigate a debate on the issue at hand. As the Council Head it was his job to bring forth the issue:

"Since the day "The One" left us we have been on our own governing this realm. Remember eighteen years ago we faced a crisis much like this one. The threat of civil war between our two groups, between villains and heroes. It almost destroyed us, but we found peace here. We realized this is paradise for all of us. A place to escape for a bit from our respective universes. That idea of peace has gone unchallenged for a long time. Now a new enemy has found its way into our cities. It has taken root among our homes, our own universes. I call this meeting today on behalf of Big Boss, on behalf of the police of Precinct 8, and the victims of today's attack. I leave the floor to Big Boss"

As Tyreal sat down there were nods from the council and from the packed council chamber. Everyone considered very important to the Gaming Realm who could make it, or cared, was here. Big Boss got up out of his seat and walked down the center aisle to the main floor in front of the Council. Big Boss took off his beret and held it in his right hand. Big Boss looked at the council with his one good eye and spoke:

"This morning I got a call from Marshall Jim Raynor about a disturbance near the main rail station in District 9. It turns out this disturbance was these damn Equalizers"

Sephiroth, whom was a Villain Council Member from Final Fantasy interjected:

"What? Those fools? I thought they were just a rumor?"

Big Boss looked at Sephiroth:

"I assure you this is no rumor"

Princess Zelda, whom was a Council member from Legend of Zelda interjected next:

"How many were there?"

Big Boss looked down, was counting in his mind:

"At least thirty or forty"

Ezio Auditore, also a Council Member from Assassins Creed spoke now:

"And these men or women, what exactly did they do?"

Big Boss looked at Ezio and said:

"What didn't they do….."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Council was the governing body of the Video Game Realm. It consisted of 30 members. It was broken up into 3 sections, Villain, Neutral, and Hero. In this way it was meant to keep a balance in the realm. Each member had to have leadership skills, or have led in government. They were picked by the masses that lived in the Video Game Realm. 18 years ago after the disappearance of "The One" a short war broke out between the heroes and villains. It nearly destroyed them. However Archangel Tyreal and many of the current members of the Council stopped the conflict by finding common ground. Ever since then the Council has been the governing body of the Video Game Realm. The Council itself was housed in the Capital Building which was situated right in front of the NEXUS Tower. The Capital building was new, was created just 4 years ago as a gift from the Minecraft Group. When it was built it was considered the beginning of a new era of peace. However today, the council knew peace was no longer in the Council Chamber.

It had been an hour and Big Boss had told his full story on the Council Floor. Had stated Raynor's version of events as well. Had also endured questions from the Council. Now the room was silent. Tyreal looked at Big Boss with a look of concentration and said:

"These Equalizers are brazen. To think of all the lives now thrown into the void. It will be hard recovering them. Do we have any idea why they did this? Did they have a motive?"

Raynor forced himself to rise from his seat despite his injuries. Sarah Kerrigan helped him get up. Raynor said:  
"That we do now. While we were in session I sent my best men into the field to comb the ruins. We found our databanks had been taken"

Tyreal replied:  
"What would they want with the databanks?"

Raynor:  
"My guess, they either were looking for a particular inmate in the prison system, or they are going after something bigger"

Otacon from Metal Gear Solid and one of the main R&D people in the Video Gaming Realm interjected:  
"Could they be after the NEXUS defense systems, or our emergency response protocols?"

Dr. Willy from MegaMan on the Board of Energy and Technology commented:  
"If they were and they succeeded, then they must be good at what they do"

Tyreal looked at Raynor spoke now:  
"Is there access to our defenses on the prison's network? I do not have insight into the Prison System since I leave that to the Wardens"

Raynor replied:  
"I believe so, the prison relies on the same defenses as the NEXUS, but on a much smaller scale. I was told you could access it through the Prison system in times of a mass break out"

There were sudden shocked voices in the crowd and everyone began talking amongst themselves. The atmosphere in the room turned from attentive to worried. Tyreal took charge again:  
"Silence, all is not out of our hands"

Tyreal looked at Big Boss now:  
"Does your district have a trace on where the Equalizers went?"

Big Boss nodded:  
"We do, they are holed up near the Canal in the Power District"

Dr Light rose now. He was from MegaMan, and he was in charge of the Power District:  
"I was not informed of this!"

Tyreal spoke to Dr Light from MegaMan now:  
"Doctor I want MegaMan and ProtoMan deployed immediately to the Power District"

Tyreal turned to Dr Willy now:  
"And your bots as well Doctor"

Dr Willy glared at Dr. Light and said sarcastically:  
"Ha! Dr. Light is more than capable of handling this alone"

Dr Light looked from Tyreal to Dr Willy:  
"Now is not the time for our "Rivalry" old friend"

Before Dr Willy could respond Tyreal interjected:  
"ANYWAY, I need you both there. This is a matter of all our securities"

Tyreal looked at Raynor. There was one matter still to discuss:  
"I hear you have one of "them" with you. The young man you picked up during the arrest. The one you said saved you during the attack"

There were hushed comments from the crowd. Raynor spoke:  
"During our arrests this morning we arrested what we believed was their leader. We took this young man down to the station for interrogation, then the attack happened"

The hushed tones in the crowd rose to a hum. Bowser from Super Mario growled:  
"He must have been a distraction! You were foolish to fall for that ploy"

Tyreal turned to Bowser:  
"Let him speak"

Bowser glared at Tyreal, and Raynor continued:  
"However during the attack he somehow got free….."

Raynor knew that Trevor Phillips had set Titus free but to protect Phillips, and to make things less complicated he kept him out of the story. Raynor explained Titus's heroism, how he created a long enough distraction at the risk of his life to save Raynor and several others. The crowd in the Council chamber and the Council itself sat in silence taking it all in. Raynor ended his story leaving the council and the chamber more confused than ever.

Sephiroth:  
"So is the man the enemy or not?"

Princess Zelda:  
"I don't remember any evil person risking one's life for the sake of another it just simply is not the nature of evil"

Princess Peach from Super Mario:  
"Well put"

Raynor:  
"Well Sephiroth why don't you ask him yourself?"

Raynor motioned to a young man next to him also with injuries. The young man stood up.

Sephiroth stood up now:  
"HE is HERE? You let a potential threat into OUR CHAMBERS?"

There was sudden outbursts of anger and worried voices in the crowd. Tyreal spoke now in a serious tone to Raynor:  
"Marshall…..do you think this is wise given the situation we are in, to let this man in here?"

Raynor looked at Tyreal with a serious look:  
"I do. He could be an asset for us"

Dr. Robotnik spoke up:  
"Asset!? He could be the death of us"

There were more angry voices in the crowd, both supporting and against. Some of the crowd poured their anger towards the young man and Raynor got in front of the man shielding him:  
"GET OFF YOUR HORSES! WE ARE ALL IN THIS MESS"

The Spy from Team Fortress shouted:  
"YEAH but not him! He could be a spy!"

Raynor stood the man up:  
"It takes ONE to know ONE"

There was a sudden bright light as Tyreal stood up, his angelic armor coming to life, his sword materializing in his hand. He pointed at the crowd, his voice booming across the chamber:  
"I will have order in here. The more we argue amongst ourselves the more divided we become and the more this problem worsens. I will not tolerate this immaturity from anyone. Get your acts together now!"

Everyone fell silent. Though Tyreal was not the most powerful person, he was well respected outside his game. Raynor stared at the characters around him as they glared at him and the young man then they all returned their gaze forward. Tyreal looked at Raynor then the young man:

"Will the young man testify to defend himself or your story Raynor?"

Raynor looked baffled:  
"Story!? I…"

Tyreal interrupted:  
"It will be a story until we the Council decide, ok?"

Raynor looked down, could not argue with the head of the council:  
"Alright"

Raynor looked at young man:  
"You want to do this Titus? Talk to the Council?"

Titus looked around the room. It had been a rough few hours with the loss of his memory his confusion, arrest, and the events at the precinct. He had been taken here to the center of Retrocon City, to the heart of the Realm to help support Raynor's claims, not to testify himself. Now that had just changed. The low profile he had wanted to keep now had just blow up in his face. Everyone was looking at him now. He felt the weight of that. Felt himself pulled down by it. The pressure to do it was greater than his fears of screwing this up for himself, or letting the man whom let him walk free down.  
"Yes….but I am unsure of what to say or do"

Raynor said:  
"They will walk you through it. I will be here if you need support"

Titus didn't look at Raynor. Said:  
"Thanks…."

He walked out into the aisle and headed to the witness stand.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Titus was questioned for over an hour about his presence in their world. Titus was not in their database, had not come through conventional means into being a video game character. Worse he had no memory and was found with the Equalizers. The Video Game World had a term for the Equalizers, "Outsiders". They were considered alien, at times were able to overcome the powers of various video game characters and that scared the characters themselves. The Equalizers were an anomaly, they had no real idea where they came from or whom they were. All attempts to capture them ended either with jailbreak, or suicide. Titus was the first one to be captured whether he was an Equalizer was something the Council had to decide. Raynor was convinced through his selfless act he was not. Titus was questioned why he knew the Equalizers, and also why he had no memory of his past.

As the sun set on Retrocon city, Titus's time on the witness stand was also coming to a close. After an hour of listening to Titus the Council declared a break for the Council to discuss what they had heard. Titus had breathed a sigh of relief. He did not like being questioned almost incessantly, especially when he had no memory of his past except the fact that he knew his name, and his personality, likes and dislikes. It was as if his history had been erased from his memory. The people whom used to be in his life just blurred images in the background. He knew the places of his world, events not connected to his life. But anything involving him drew a blank. To the Council and others it was suspicious.

Titus waited in silence next to Raynor. Both of them still were badly bruised, but they were here. Trevor Phillips had disappeared soon after the explosion, had slipped away in the confusion. Titus knew that would happen since the man seemed unpredictable. Matt was in intensive care at a nearby hospital. Would recover in a matter of hours since some characters in the Video Game Realm had impressive healing capabilities. Sarah Kerrigan had abruptly ended her mission seeking out info on the Equalizers when she heard about the blast over the radio. She had followed the smoke which could be seen all over the city. Kerrigan had rushed nearly causing accidents on the highway out of fear that Raynor her love had been a casualty. She had been relieved to see Raynor alive when she got to the disaster site. Now she was here with Raynor.

Titus, Raynor, and Kerrigan were in the waiting room off the side of the Private Deliberation Chamber. No one spoke a word. Kerrigan held Raynor's hand and he had his arm around her shoulder. Titus could only wonder what fear Kerrigan had felt after she heard about the explosion. Titus heard a door open and all three of them saw the Deliberation Chamber Door open and Tyreal standing there. Tyreal said:  
"Please come in"

They all filed into a nice looking room with ornate bookcases and windows. There was a large ornate table where all the members of the Council sat, as well as 2 chairs in front of the Council Table. Tyreal motioned to the chairs:  
"Please sit"

Raynor and Titus both sat in the chairs. Kerrigan stood behind Raynor. Tyreal moved back to the head of the table. All the council members were looking at Raynor and Titus. Some of them eyeing them in curiosity, others in suspicion. Tyreal spoke now:  
"We have deliberated on two different topics. One the fact of Titus's innocence…"

Titus swallowed hard. He thought to himself "They think I am with the Equalizers"

Raynor stayed silent was listening intently

"…..and Two our next course of action"

Raynor nodded:

"Alright so what y'all decide on the first topic?"

Tyreal took one last look on the 30 members of the Council. Zelda and Peach nodded. Bowser shook his head so did Dr. Robotnik. Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney looked down. Tyreal then looked back at Titus and Raynor:

"Each section of the Council took a vote on the innocence of Titus"

Raynor looked troubled said:

"Alright….and?"

Tyreal said:

"The Heroes Section voted in favor of Titus that he should go free for his self-sacrificing action."

Bowser and some of the other villains grunted in disagreement. Tyreal spoke again:

"The villains voted that Titus should be thrown into jail again and interrogated fully, as well as put on trial"

Titus felt afraid now. He didn't want that. Raynor spoke:

"So a tie so far. What about the neutral group?"

Tyreal looked over at the 10 members of the Neutral Party. Each member's job was to keep balance between the extremes of good and evil. Phoneix Wright looked at Tyreal and nodded. Phoenix Wright currently was head of the Neutral Party. He was known to be a "good leaning" character but he would uphold evidence supporting either side as long it was fair and just. This made him neutral. Phoenix stood up and read from a piece of paper:

"We found some reasons on not to trust Titus. One of those being we do not know his intentions or if he is a threat..."

The Villain side were nodding their heads. Phoenix Continued:

"…However, his value to the insight of where these men came from and his own insight of where he came from just can't be overlooked"

The Heroes all nodded. Phoneix Wright sighed:

"It was a rather hard decision. Possibly the hardest since I took this position. We the Council decide that Titus shall be exonerated of the events that happened today for his actions at the Prison, however he will be placed under the care of a select group of people as part of a task force to root out the Equalizers in our world. He will be kept under close watch and his movements will be limited. If he steps out of line he will be imprisoned without a trial. So say the Council"

Phoenix sat down. Raynor seemed to smile and said to Titus:

"Looks like you dodged a bullet kid"

Titus replied:

"But I am still to be watched"

Tyreal said:

"A Compromise was made today, and thus our job has been fulfilled. I hope our decision here on Titus was to your benefit? But remember you are not fully off the hook"

Titus nodded. Tyreal continued:

"Our next course of action is to create a Task-Force to hunt down and eliminate the Equalizers and learn their plans. We will brief you more in depth tomorrow. We will be choosing applicants based on their skills and sense of duty. We will forward a list to "Captain" Raynor tomorrow"

Raynor seemed surprised said:

"Me? You are putting me in charge?"

Tyreal:

"For now yes. You no longer have a position since your position has been...terminated by events this morning. I will not let a man of conviction and leadership go without a position. For now you are in charge of which members get picked"

Raynor looked surprised. Tyreal spoke again:

"If you feel you are still unfit since this morning..."

Raynor quickly replied:

"No I'll take the job, just wasn't expecting this"

Tyreal replied:

"Events like today call for immediate action. For tonight you are both dismissed"

Tyreal then looked at the council on both sides of him:

"This Council Session is Adjourned"

Everyone got up, and were beginning to leave. Raynor turned to Titus:

"You will be staying with me and Kerrigan tonight. I don't trust you on your own just yet"

Titus looked at Raynor:

"I would feel lost anyway. Not many people like me here"

They both got up, turned and headed to the exit. Raynor replied:

"You are a stranger to us. I was a stranger once as well"

Titus thought for a long moment and said:

"Marshall...what exactly do you think the Equalizers were after truly?"

Raynor looked at him. Raynor didn't feel like talking about the subject said:

"At this point I do not know, let us save it for tomorrow"

Raynor and Titus reached the front doors Raynor pulled it open. He was still badly injured and Titus still felt bruised. Kerrigan was waiting for them:

"You boys are back early"

Raynor smiled and he and Kerrigan began to talk. Their talk drifted past Titus's mind, for Titus still wondered what the Equalizers would be willing to kill, and blow up a building for. If they had been after the defenses it would have shown by now, a massive attack perhaps. He forced himself to push it from his mind. He was lost, tired, and overwhelmed. He also ached. Raynor voice came now:

"Well Titus time to go home and get some rest"

Titus sighed:

"I could use some…."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

11 PM  
Location: UNKNOWN

"This is the place sir"

He nodded to his intelligence man.

"Good, leave me"

"Yes sir"

The man was gone now he was alone, at least what his people believed. The navpoint he received from the Prison Security System had led him to this specific spot. It was an abandoned Virtual Space. It was dark except for a faint blue light in the back, loose wiring hung from the ceiling. There was a pedestal in the back of the space where the blue light was, and he went to it. There was a glowing blue orb on top of the pedestal and he smiled:

"This is it…after almost 20 years you thought you could hide from the world"

The man put his hand out and touched the orb. The orb suddenly exploded to life releasing a flash of light that lit up the room. The space came to life, and the image of a man appeared on all 6 sides of the space. The man was old seemed surprised. A voice reverberated across the space:

"Who has woken me? Who are you?"

He said:  
"Not one of your creations of course"

The Voice responded:  
"Then…who sent you?"

He crossed his arms:  
"Quite a simulation you have running outside. A whole universe you created? You playing God?"

"You are one of them….."

He pointed at one of the images:  
"Sharp one aren't you? My name is Amon Vorshenko I am-"

The voice said:  
"Vorshenko…..C.I.A...But you…you are not him?"

Amon squinted:  
"What? CIA? Wait…."

The voice said:  
"A son…makes sense now. Your father was a threat to this place. Was one of the ones who tried to kill me almost 20 years ago. He failed"

Amon felt annoyed:  
"Don't you speak of my father in this way. You were an abomination, a mistake of the 1950s. You played God in here while men like my father used the information contained in the NEXUS to build nations"

The voice said:  
"Wrong men like your father used the information to control the world, force it into an almost constant state of war, but you knew of this didn't you? It is the reason why you are here. You believe the NEXUS can serve you to right the wrongs of the world?"

Amon felt surprised:  
"How? How did you?"

The voice said:  
"I once believed in the same thing. Information is a powerful tool to power, but it can corrupt. Which is why I still will defend it, even...from you. I know of the Equalizers. I have watched them grow from afar. I knew this sanctuary would one day be breached, and you…you are their leader"

Amon snickered:  
"You know so much already…tell me then Irving…what will I do with you?"

The voice said:  
"Irving...that is a name I have not heard in a long time. I gave up my identity-"

Amon pointed at Irving's images:  
"To what end? You took the moniker "The One" Paraded yourself as the Messiah for what? To protect yourself from me? To form the perfect society? Using personalities and people of our own creation?"

Irving was getting angry:  
"I DID what I did to form a barrier between the NEXUS and those who would seek its information to harm the world. It was my original mission-"

Amon laughed:  
"Your mission!? You turned your back on your country!"

Irving replied:  
"So have you it seems"

Amon said:  
"Ah….and here is where we differ Irving. My father was foolish to follow a nation. I left my country behind because real change lies in the hands of those whom hold real power. You were too afraid to use your power to take control of the NEXUS. Instead you decided to go play"

Irving said:  
"Power corrupts. The CIA wanted me dead because they feared me, of what I could do, I was also in their way. I know why you are here now. You want power. The Information held within the NEXUS. The United States NEXUS"

Amon clasped his hands behind his back:  
"You are a fast thinker….what can I expect from a man whom gave up his humanity to be a machine"

Irving grunted:  
"I rather be here preventing men like you from upsetting the world, than you"

Amon snickered:  
"Foolish old man have you not seen the world? The world has become a cancer. So much suffering, no order. Old men like you whom believe they can hold their countries together through their minds and will alone. It needs to be reset"

Irving replied:  
"Who is playing God now? What makes you any different than me?"

Amon smiled menacingly:  
"Because unlike you I will take action AGAINST the world"

Irving said:  
"What?"

Amon pulled a datapad out of his coat and punched a number code into it. Suddenly Irving grunted. The Virtual Space they were in turned a blood red. Irving's images of himself changed into an old man contorted in pain. Irving said:

"Wha-What have you done to me…?"

Amon walked closer to Irving's image:  
"This morning my men and women broke into your precious security network. I was able to find your location. You have been hiding so long, like a coward. I have given you a virulent virius that will kill you eventually. How long you wish to last depends on your strength. You were right about one thing, you are standing in my way. Your energy hides the main defenses for the NEXUS. With you dead I can begin my Invasion of the Virtual Universe, and reset the world beyond. We will restructure the world, make it ordered, make it safer again…"

Amon turned his back to Irving:  
"….too bad you will not live to see it"

Irving spoke in pained words:  
"I-I will stand…against you. My people will stand against you"

Amon laughed:  
"Really!? Your people think you are dead! You going to go back to them? To what? Reveal that you are a liar? That you are not the almighty? You are a man nothing more Irving"

Irving:  
"A-And you….a monster"

Amon gestured at Irving:  
"Takes one to know one as you said"

Irving:  
"I….am not you. You will not win, nor will your leaders"

Amon looked into the old man's eyes on the screen. Could see fierce sincerity:  
"You seem sure of yourself. You have a week or two tops. I'll leave you here to suffer in peace for now. I will win. I have prepared for this moment for a long time. We have planned for ANYTHING you can throw at us."

Amon walked back to the entrance to the space. He stopped at the entrance said:  
"Your time is over. I will complete what my father started but for a New Order, a new beginning, that starts with the end of the old"

With that the door closed leaving Irving in torment and pain alone. Irving reached out into the Virtual World. Saw the destruction of Precinct 9. Saw the convening of the Council. Then like a video hitting pause at a particular moment, Irving sees a young man at the Council Meeting. He analyzes the man and is shocked. The man has no affiliation to the Equalizers, has no attachments of any kind. He rewinds the man's path to his entrance in the Virtual World. He sees it was an accident, a freak of nature of how he ended up here. Just like what happened to him. Irving in his pain slowly finds hope. There is always one man to stem the tide, even if that person does not know it yet. Irving says to himself:

"You are wrong Vorshenko…I still have hope"

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 


	3. Beyond Creation Part I Chapter II

CHAPTER II

THE DREAM  
DAY 2 1 AM

Titus was dreaming. He was in total darkness and he felt intolerably lonely. The blackness closing in on him from all sides. Suffocating him. Then before he could drown the blackness pulled back and he felt a presence. Dim light filled the darkness. Through the low light he saw the figure of a woman with an outstretched arm. It was too dark to see the face. Her arm and hand were covered by some sort of black and red combat suit. He walked closer could see a glint of eyes over a dark shadowy face. He felt like he knew this woman. She motioned with her hand seemed to want him to grab her hand. He reached for it. The shadow across her face began to clear he caught a glimpse of blue eyes, a flash of red. He took her hand and suddenly she disappeared. He was gripping air. He looked at his empty hand then back into the black abyss in front of him. He suddenly heard a man's voice in his head:

"They say in our dreams we see can sometimes see the future, or someone we have not met yet"

Titus looked around startled. The man continued:

"I startle you? Ah my apologies let me reveal myself"

The darkness began to clear and the bluish specter of a young man in an old Uniform stood at attention in front of him. Titus spoke in a distant echoing voice:

"Who…?"

The man gestured:

"For now you may call me Prometheus"

Titus looked closely at the man, could see no emblem on the man's uniform, no real identification. The man spoke again:

"You have many questions yes? For now keep silent and I shall do my best to enlighten you"

The man called Prometheus held out a hand and a holographic globe appeared in it:

"Many years ago the 4 great nations, Russia, China, US, and a collection of the Strongest European Powers created a secret pact. The discovery of this great dimension, the Virtual World had caused a stir during the Cold War. Each nation would have a hand in this dimension without interfering with the other nations. For many years this pact has held"

Titus walked close to Prometheus as he continued:

"However things have changed"

In the man's hand the globe changed to a group of holographic men in VR helmets and military gear:

"You witnessed these men yes?"

Titus nodded. Prometheus continued:

"They call themselves the Equalizers. They are a faction born from extremists and idealists from all sides, and all creeds. People whom have grown tired of the lies and corruption of World Leaders. They are a danger to everyone as much as they are a danger to this dimension. Many people flock to their banner. They feel information is key to winning the war against the 4 Great Powers. Which leads me to my next question. What do you think the NEXUS holds?"

Titus answered:

"Information?"

Prometheus changed the hologram in his hand to the NEXUS Tower:

"The infrastructure both military and civilian of the United States are supported by the information stored in the "Video Game World" Nexus. It is one of the most heavily defended spaces in either of our dimensions, but it is not impervious. If the Equalizers get their hands on the data held within the tower they will launch massive cyber-attacks against the US and will bring down the country. They are not just targeting the US they are also targeting the other 3 Nations. You notice the Council and the Video Game Characters themselves spoke about how much the NEXUS should be defended? This is because they believe the NEXUS gives them life. It is their connection to this dimension. In truth that is true. If the NEXUS is destroyed or altered they will be altered, or if you will, "deleted" from this dimension"

Titus looked down seemed to understand now why this was happening.

Prometheus walked up to Titus. His specter turned solid and he looked at Titus:

"Right now you are the only one that knows this information. For the time being keep most of this to yourself. It is better to keep the two worlds separated as much as possible. Understand?"

Titus was still trying to take it all in but nodded:

"Yes…"

Prometheus put a hand on Titus's shoulder:

"I believe you lost much of your past life and memory yes? Well this being our first meeting, I'll give you some of it back"

Prometheus put his hand on the side of Titus's head and suddenly images started flowing into his mind.

THE BEGINNING OF THE RAIN

October 1999

He saw his parents, he was 4 years old. His father in a business suit, his mom in a white pea coat. His father looked like an older version of himself. His mom had auburn hair, had his smile. They were leaving him to the care of their nanny. It was a business trip. His mother kissed him goodbye and his father knelt down to him:

"Me and mommy are going out to meeting with some very important people, we will be back in time for your birthday. Ok kiddo?"

His father reached into his jacket and produced a present.

"In the meantime me and your mom got you a gift go ahead open it"

Titus feverishly opened the gift, it was an American Tank. He smiled was very happy.

"Thanks Dad! I love it!"

His father patted him on the shoulder:

"I love you Titus. We will be home in an hour or two promise"

Titus held the tank close to him, smiled:

"Ok daddy!"

His father stood up and he and his mom spoke brief words to the nanny before leaving. He went to the door still holding his tank. The nanny was beside him as well. Both his parents waved to him as they got into their car and the car pulled away. It started to rain and there was distant thunder as his parents disappeared down the street.

The memory sped up a bit it was night now. It was later than expected. There was a thunderstorm and rain pelted the windows. The nanny was pacing in the living room. He was falling asleep with the tank still clutched close to him. They were later then they said they would be home. There was a sudden knock on the door. The nanny went to the door and opened it. Lightning flashed revealing two wet men in police uniforms. POLICE! He loved the police, his uncle was one in another state. He jumped off the couch still with the tank in his hands. He went to the door. The Officers were offered a towel by the nanny. There were serious hushed words between them. Then they were escorted to the kitchen by the nanny. Titus tried to follow but the nanny gave a dirty look at Titus. It meant to go back to the living room. He felt disappointed, but was not deterred. He pretended to go back to the living room then sneaked behind a plant near the entrance to the kitchen. He tried listening. There were hushed urgent voices.

"Mrs Harrison...I can already tell by the look on your face that you know why we are here"

"Where is Mr and Mrs Wilson?"

Titus tried to get a better view. Could see the officers badges. He wanted one of those badges.

"From what we know there was a meeting last night…full of Government Officials. It went off without any problems and the Wilsons even left after it was over…but about an hour ago a driver found their car in a ditch…"

Titus felt like he had to sneeze cause of the dirt from the plant but held it in. The nanny spoke:

"Oh no…please tell me…tell me they are ok"

The nanny's alarm caused Titus to focus:

The officer speaking sighed. Titus could see tears in the nanny's eyes and pain in the officers eyes. The officer said:

"I am sorry Mrs. Harrison…we found the Wilsons dead in the car…they were shot…"

Titus knew what dead meant, and he dropped his tank as his nanny put her hands to her face in shock then bowed her head and sobbed:

"No…"

Titus felt himself returning to the present day. Prometheus was standing in front of him, seemed to share the pain of the nanny:

"I am sorry Titus about your parents"

Titus felt like he had been punched. He looked at Prometheus said:

"I…I'm an orphan?"

Prometheus nodded:

"Takes strength to overcome something like that, even as a child"

Titus looked at Prometheus. Titus knew some memories that would return would be painful, but at least he knew something about himself. He said:

"Thank you…I have something now to build upon. Did they…did they catch my parent's killers?"

Prometheus said:

"That is for you to find out Titus…I am sorry. We will meet when the time is right. I will be here to guide you the best I can. I have revealed a lot to you in your dreams tonight, there is still so much to know"

There was an alarm somewhere. Prometheus turned himself into a specter again:

"It is morning…you have to wake up"

Titus reacted had so many questions:

"No wait! I have questions! What about the rest of my memories!"

Prometheus was pulling away:

"In time"

6 AM

The alarm was blaring in his ears. Raynor was holding an alarm close to Titus's head said:

"Wake up it's time to get ready"

Titus felt really annoyed. Wasn't sure if the dream was real, but it felt real. Still it wouldn't matter now since Raynor went and ruined it. Titus rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep on Raynor's couch. Raynor was already at his bar pouring himself some coffee and Kerrigan as well. Raynor's house wasn't much. It was still in the Tactical District. It had trophies from his games. Memorabilia was scattered throughout his 2-story apartment. A Hydralisk Skull there, his Marshall Badge mounted on the wall there. Kerrigan's old rifle was mounted above a fireplace down the hall in the family room. There was a colorful jukebox in the kitchen which also had a bar. Kerrigan was making breakfast. Raynor was shifting through a holographic tablet looking through the morning news. Titus felt out of place.

Titus got off the couch, and stretched. He went up to the bar, and sat on one of the bar stools. Raynor looked up at him, his face still bruised from yesterday:

"You were talking in your sleep something fierce last night, you ok?"

Titus felt himself get red in the face from embarrassment:

"Yeah, just trying to get used to all this still"

Raynor:

"It is hard when you first get here, but I am pretty sure you'll fit in"

Titus felt tempted to say something about what Prometheus told him about the NEXUS. Was it real? But then he remembered what he had said. Say nothing, and Titus let the temptation slip from his mind.

Kerrigan paused from her cooking said:

"Speaking of fitting in, Jim and I got you some things to wear, we left them in the Family Room down the hall. That way you don't have just one pair of clothing"

Titus was surprised:

"Wow…thanks, kinda surprised you would do that for me"

Raynor:

"Clothes soil after awhile even here"

The toaster beeped and Kerrigan pulled a stack of waffles from it and heaped it onto a plate. She put it on the bar counter along with some syrup. She said:

"Alright boys dig in we have a busy day ahead of us"

Raynor said:

"You don't have to tell me twice"

There was one thing though that Titus remembered from the dream. About the day his parents died. One detail that stuck out. It was raining, and storming that day. To him that stood out, not because it was odd, but because to him it was almost like a horror movie which always showcased storms. He said to himself the last time he saw his parents alive, was when it began to rain.

THE FOREIGNERS

8 AM

The sun rose high over the Old District. Much of the old infrastructure of Retrocon City was located here. The oldest building was the Simulation Building which was created by "The One" in the late 1970s as a way to create an advanced AI to protect the NEXUS, this eventually paved the way for everyone to come into being in the Virtual Universe. Because of this the Simulation building was the "heart" of the Old District. Its current use was as an Embassy of sorts for the Anime and Cartoon Realms. The building itself had been redone in the early 2000s to reflect an anime and cartoon style. It was a tiered 3 tower building with cell shaders to held it look cartoon-like.

Today it was Raynor and Titus's destination. Word had come the hour before that 2 extra members had been added to the task force meant to shut down the Equalizers. These two members were "foreigners" from the Anime Realm. The foreigners were welcomed to Retrocon City with grace and respect by Tyreal and his advisors. Word soon spread that these two foreigners were not just normal characters with powers. They came with a lot of prestige and honor. Word came to Raynor on his way to embassy that these two members of the new task force were known as the Avatars.

Raynor: "So they can use the air as a weapon?"

Kerrigan: "Not just the air apparently they both can use fire, water, and the ground as well as weapons"

Raynor: "What kind of attack is that? Some sort of god-like power?"

Kerrigan: "Well you know what the Xel'Naga made me into in our universe"

Raynor: "True"

They approached the doors which were designed to look like an AI Neural Network. The doors dissolved allowing them entry. Titus stayed behind Raynor and Kerrigan, he was nervous. So much was happening at such a fast pace that he was having trouble keeping up. But he had to, for now. They all entered into a metallic lobby full of glowing nodes and decorative wires that were plastered to the walls to look like circuit boards. Up ahead was the entrance desk and beyond another large set of doors which led to the embassy floor. Armed guards stood at attention to the Embassy Floor, as they approached one opened the doors and said:

"You are early, the meeting doesn't begin for another 2 hours".

Raynor replied: "I'm here to see the new hires"

The guard said: "You mean the monk fellow and the girl? They are already inside as is

Council Leader Tyreal"

Raynor: "I know. I was invited early as I said to meet the new hires"

The other guard motioned inside: "Well we won't keep you, go ahead in"

Titus followed Raynor and Kerrigan past the guards whom glared at him curiously as he passed. The Embassy Floor was a massive Ballroom like space with frescoes of the Creation of the Neural AI Network plastered on all four sides. Metallic Columns textured with blue neon lights graced both sides of the space. Up ahead were three figures. Tyreal, and the two foreigners. Tyreal was speaking to them both:

"Master Aang, I assure you we have the situation here very much under our control. I understand the worries of President Goku. Just yesterday we had an incident…."

The monk looking man with blue arrow tattoos, and yellow & red garb spoke:

"Which is why we came BECAUSE you had an incident. It is better we solve this problem now and prevent it from being a problem with not just both our worlds, but the others as well"

The other foreigner was a woman with tan skin, dark hear and piercing blue eyes. She wore a Native American inspired outfit. She spoke next:

"I agree, the sooner we do something about it, the sooner we can put this to rest"

Tyreal sighed:

"You know about the group I am assembling here to take down the Equalizers. I have already made you a part of that group. Me and the rest of our people have done everything possible at the moment. Please understand and convey that to your President"

The woman spoke again:

"I understand your position, but what we are trying to tell you IS prepare for anything. Always expect the unexpected"

Tyreal: "Avatar Korra I…."

Tyreal noticed Raynor, Kerrigan and Titus now:

Tyreal: "Oh….you're here early"

Raynor grunted: "Well you did put me in charge of this operation so I made it a point to be here early to greet our new members"

Raynor looked at the monk and the tan woman. To Titus it looked like Raynor was sizing them up. The two Avatars doing the same. Avatar Aang held out a hand to Raynor said:

"I am Avatar Aang of the Bushido Council, I just heard you are the commander of the operation?"

Raynor took the monk's hand and they shook hands. Raynor said: "Yes eh…Mr. Aang"

The tan women held out her hand now said: "And I am Avatar Korra, it is good to meet you sir…?"

Raynor took the hand with grace smiled:

"The name is Jim Raynor, though most folks here call me Marshall or Marshall Raynor"

Kerrigan grunted: "Always the charmer"

Raynor motioned to Kerrigan: "This is my fiancé, Sarah Kerrigan, she is currently our Sniper and Infiltration Specialist, but she has other positions and forms as well due to her flexible skills"

Kerrigan shook hands with both the Avatars. Tyreal stood back as greeting and words were exchanged between them. Titus tried to stay back from the group as much as he could, was still uncomfortable. Aang noticed him said:

"And who is the young man?

Tyreal and Raynor glanced at each other and Tyreal nodded, a silent "it's ok you can tell them".

Raynor said: "His name is Titus. He is special in a way"

Korra said:

"Oh? How so?"

Raynor continued: "He is from the same group as the Equalizers, although he is not one of them. We ran tests earlier to disprove his connection with them"

Aang and Korra's eyes became alert and they both looked alarmed. Titus was about to speak up about his innocence but Raynor snatched that from him:

"He's innocent. He has no agenda with them, and he saved countless lives yesterday at the risk of his own life. He's been cleared by the Video Game Council and Tyreal"

Titus knew Raynor was exaggerating with "He saved countless lives" all the same he sighed was once again grateful for the man's protection. The look of alarm faded from the Avatar's faces. Aang seemed to look into his eyes for a second then held out a hand:

"Nice to meet you Titus"

Titus took the hand. Noticed the Blue arrow tattoo on it as well. Aang continued: "We will need your insight just as much as we will need everyone's"

Titus smiled felt honesty in the man's voice, but he still felt uneasy. Korra moved up to Titus now held out her hand said: "Nice to meet you Titus"

There were more words exchanged. Talk of their lives, where they came from. It was a moment for Aang and Korra to get to know their Squad Leader, as well as get acquainted with the laws of the Video Game realm and the mission procedures. Aang was almost middle aged. He was an Avatar, a man whom had a strong spiritual connection to the 4 Greek Elements and the Spirit world. Korra was the same. The odd thing was that Korra and Aang shared the same spirit. They were spiritually the same person. When an Avatar dies they reincarnate and their soul takes a new body. When Aang died in his universe, Korra became the next Avatar. Thing is, like in the Video Game World, the Anime World allowed rules to be bent outside their universe. Anyone who died in their universe gets a second chance in the Anime Realm. Same with the Video Game Realm. Aang worked on the Bushido Council, the Anime version of the Video Game Council, and he answered to President Goku. Korra was in her early 20s, was an athlete in the Anime World, as well as an Activist in the Anime Community. She was more headstrong than Aang and the two were opposites when deciding on courses of action, still it made them a good team.

After an hour more members of the squad began to arrive. There was Solid Snake, Big Boss's son, a Master Infiltrator and Legendary Soldier like his father. Snake spoke with a gruff voice and always seemed to have a cigarette clamped in his mouth at all times. Then there was Mario and Luigi, aging heroes but because they have been around so long their experience is invaluable. Mario and Luigi had even met "The One" before he disappeared, one of the few to have seem the man face to face. Samus Aran showed up with Master Chief the two of them were from similar universes with Space Backgrounds they would be working together as a Hunter/Hitter duo. Tracer showed up as well hailing from the popular game Overwatch as a sitting in member of the squad from that game. She was there as a small arms expert. There were more people, and by the time the last person arrived, their squad numbered 50 people. The greetings were brief. The small talk even briefer. Everyone just wanted to know what the game plan was.

Someone brought in chairs and a Podium as well as a holographic map of Retrocon City and the entire Video Game Realm. It was all quickly set up, and Raynor took the podium:

"Good to see you all made it. Not much of a tardy person myself. You know why you are here. You were selected by the Council and by Tyreal to lead the charge against the Equalizers. We are too small to be a full fledged Task Force so I am calling our group a squad until we are authorized to have more members. Although many people in our realm can bring the fight to the Equalizers, only we have been authorized to do so to minimize casualties…"

Nathan Drake sighed: "Lovely so we get the authorization to get ourselves killed…"

Raynor glanced at Drake: "I know that is sarcasm Mr. Drake"

Drake smiled said: "Eaaaaay"

Raynor continued turning to the map and pointing to the section showing the outlay of Retrocon City:

"The Power District is currently under siege by a decent number of Equalizers. This morning Dr. Light has called on us to help MegaMan, MegaManX, ProtoMan, and Dr. Willy's bots who are being slowly pushed out of the district despite their powers. The Equalizers there are part of the group that attacked the precinct yesterday. The fact Dr. Light's and Dr Willy's creations which to most of us, are known to be powerful. They are being pushed back which tells us their strength. That being said it is safe to assume for the time being these Equalizers can match us in power but not in numbers. Why that is will be solved at a later time"

Raynor touched the map it zoomed in to the Power Distrit, and arrows and positions were shown. Raynor continued:

"I need one group to move up and to the right of where the Equalizer positions are. You will be acting as scouts so I need you in a high position to see the situation. The Old Conduit Plant should be high enough. Who would like to go? I need someone who can move fast, or move through obstacles quickly to get us information"

Tracer raised her hand :"Aye love I can do it!"

Raynor pointed at Tracer: "At a girl, who else?"

7 more hands went up. Raynor pointed at Solid Snake whom had his hand raised: "Snake I have a more important mission for you besides scouting so I need you to sit out joining the scouting group"

Snake nodded: "Got it"

Raynor looked at who raised their hands again:

"Alright so Tracer, Sonic, Nathan Drake, Leon, Altair, and Raiden. When you guys get out on the flank and start moving forward to get us info on their whereabouts and positions I need you to stay out of sight and stay low until I get enough information. If you alert anyone too early they may know we are coming in force. When the time is right you will provide a flanking attack which is needed to catch them off guard. Understand?"

There were nods. Raynor quickly moved to the next group to be formed:

"I need an Assault Group, one that will storm buildings with me and clear them out, as well as knock out enemy positions. Whom is willing to do that?"

Almost everyone's hand was raised. Raynor was surprised. Raynor said:

"Ok I can't have everyone going, so I will choose. Heavy you are in. Ryu you are in. Cloud you are in. Samus and Master Chief you are both in. Kratos you are in. Link you are in…"

The Groups were formed and the plan began to materialize. As the situation stands the Equalizers control the central part of the Power District centered on the Power Conduit that powers Retrocon City and the backup power to the NEXUS. So far, the Equalizers had been unable to shut it down thanks to Dr. Light and the other scientists and geniuses in Retrocon City shutting them out of the system. Protoman, MegaMan, and MegaManX, along with Dr Willy's bots had been trying non stop to reclaim the Power Station for almost a day. It was mostly fruitless. There was a few times that some of them were even almost voided.

The Equalizers were using assault rifles that fired disrupter rounds that could harm the characters connections to the NEXUS which was how they stayed in the Virtual Universe. If a character's connection to the Virtual Universe was severed, they were "voided" and sent into the void, an endless space outside the Virtual Universe. They could be revived and brought back through the NEXUS but it could take from a few hours to weeks based on power consumption and where in the void they had been thrown into.

Raynor formed his squad into 4 groups: The Scouts, The Assault Group, The Support Group, and the Infiltrators. The Scouts would flank the position using the Conduit Tower providing overwatch, while also checking enemy movements. The Assault Group would storm the Power Plant and surrounding structures with help from the Support Group whom were armed with Sniper Rifles, Ranged Weapons, and the Elements (Thanks to the Avatars). Finally the Infiltrator Group led by Solid Snake would find a way into the Plant undetected and cause havoc from inside hopefully confusing the defenders enough for them to become disorganized. If everything went to plan, their 50 man Squad would take down the last visible cell of Equalizers in the city.

What about Titus? Raynor had a place for him to go.

Raynor had waited till the end of the briefing to show Titus his new comrades in arms. Raynor had decided Titus would be best suited to the Support team. Raynor felt that Titus was still not trusted enough to be a scout or part of the Assault. He also had no skills to be an infiltrator without screwing it up. Raynor still felt Titus needed to be a part of it, as did Tyreal. Thus Raynor put him in a position where he could both be watched and controlled for now. Titus had been given a set of Retrocon Defense Armor which was worn by the city's police and military forces, as well as a standard assault rifle with grenade launcher. It was a sign that Raynor trusted him enough to carry a weapon and have armor, even if it had been less than 24 hours since he had arrived in this bizarre dimension. For the most part only Tyreal and Raynor seemed to put their trust in him for right now.

Raynor had moved his squad out and into the Power District soon after the briefing. The sun was high in the sky on a clear sunny day. The Squad Groups were forming up just beyond the perimeter established by Dr. Light and Dr. Willy. Raynor moved with Titus towards the Support Group so he could meet them. There 10 members of the Support Group. Titus felt uneasy and unsure. He knew everyone knew about his supposed affiliation with the Equalizers. That he was "One of their kind" even though he wasn't "One of them". Everyone had given him looks at the briefing. People trying to see into him. Some possibly searching for some sign of the connection.

Raynor motioned to Kerrigan:

"Kerrigan is Group leader at the moment of the Support Group. You two already know each other so I'll leave you with her while I go to the Assault Group alright?"

Titus nodded:

"Sure"

Raynor moved away. Kerrigan looked at Titus saw the assault rifle strapped to his back, said:

"Do you know how to shoot Titus?"

Titus didn't know if he knew or not said:

"I don't remember If I do or not"

Another person came up, a man with a Khaki Uniform and a sniper rifle slung behind him. The man said:

"You just aim and shoot"

Kerrigan looked at the man and said:

"Titus this is Karl Fairburne. The man is a OSS field agent. One of the best snipers in the Realm"

Karl chucked:

"Not too much exaggeration ok?"

Aang and Korra happened to be practicing their bending when they noticed Titus and they approached hearing Kerrigan and Karl talking. Aang said:

"Good to see you again Titus"

Korra added:

"Oh cool they gave you your own set of armor!"

More of the group began to notice Titus now and the Support Group was all forming around Kerrigan and Titus now.

Fox McCloud said: "Shooting a gun is nothing like flying an Arwing though so don't worry"

Falco looked at Fox and said: "Speaking of Arwing, is yours prepped and ready to take off foxy?"

Fox said: "Of course we are ready to do our part of eye in the sky"

The Shaman approached Kerrigan said: "So who is the new guy?"

Titus said: "My name is Titus, nice to meet all of you"

Shadow the Hedgehog said: "Humph as long as he is on our side I am OK with him"

Widowmaker said: "Agreed"

Aiden Pearce said: "Well everybody has to start somewhere"

Kerrigan noticed everyone was here and began the introductions:

"Alright everyone this is Titus. Now I know you heard the rumors and the news about yesterday and about him, but this man deserves a chance. The council believes so. He also helped save the life of Raynor and defended others as well. If you can cast enough doubt about the rumors and accept him into our group, I believe Titus can make a difference among us if given a chance"

Some nodded others stared in silence. Kerrigan continued:

"Fox and Falco to your Arwings. I want eyes in the sky over the power plant. They cleared the airspace over the Power District yesterday. You will have the sky to yourselves"

Fox and Falco saluted: "Yes ma'am!"

They ran off to their Arwings.

Kerrigan looked at Widowmaker and Fairburne:

"You two will be on overwatch with me, have your sniper rifles ready and loaded"

Widowmaker moved away without a salute and Fairburne nodded as he went to get his rifle.

Kerrigan looked at the Shaman said:

"Shaman you will be providing support with your spells"

The Shaman bowed: "Of course"

Kerrigan: "For the shield you will have to get close to the Assault Group. I have Shadow the Hedgehog helping you"

Kerrigan pointed at Shadow the Hedgehog:

"I hope you are ready to help the Shaman"

Shadow pulled out dual pistols: "Always"

Kerrigan turned to Aiden. Aiden pulled his cap low said:

"I guess you want me to hack their tech?"

Kerrigan: "You are an expert hacker, so it is a given"

Aiden smiled: "There isn't much I can't break into"

Korra grunted: "Expect the unexpected"

Kerrigan mirrored her response:

"Agreed"

Aiden pulled out a modified cell phone: "I always do"

Aiden walked away, he had his own position to go to. Now Kerrigan turned to Titus:

"You will come with me and provide security for the sniper team. Is that clear?"

Titus nodded:

"Of course"

Kerrigan leaned close to Titus. She had a serious look:

"You must prove to me you can be trusted, and that you are worthy of that armor and gun. I want you on defense the entire time. You make any mistakes you will answer to Raynor. Alright?"

Titus felt himself tightening said:

"Yes!"

Kerrigan nodded:

"Good! Now follow me, we got work to do"

The entire group was moving now to their designated spot. Titus was still nervous and unsure of himself. Yesterday was a distant memory, and before that he had no memories at all. His current path was leading him straight into a warzone. Stuck between two sides of a war that Prometheus says was partly his. For now he felt like he was fighting someone elses war. In truth he was only following orders because he had no other course of action. He wanted answers about himself, and the world he had been thrown into. For now he would have to prove himself today.


	4. Beyond Creation Part I Chapter III

CHAPTER III

A COUNTERPLAN  
Day 2 1 PM  
POWER PLANT OBSERVATION TOWER

"They do not suspect a thing sir"

His Aide reported to him as he looked through thermal binoculars below. Amon could see Raynor's group dispersing through the buildings below him. Amon turned and said:

"Has our informant in their camp come through?"

The aide nodded said:

"Yes sir, we now have their plan of attack"

The aide uploaded the plans to Amon's hud. Amon smiled then looked back through the binoculars. He looked towards the Transformer Building half a mile away. He knew that was where he would strike first. Eliminate their snipers and launch a surprise attack against their scouts at the Conduit Tower, all the while creating an ambush for their Assault and Infiltration units. For the two Arwings that were scheduled to fly over the plant, he had already prepared for an air battle. Amon had a counter plan to theirs. He lowered the binoculars again looked at his aide and said:

"Get me my unit leaders. I have a plan, and be quick!"

The aide snapped his heels and was gone. Amon looked through his binoculars again. Could see thermal signatures on the Transformer Building. He wanted to capture them so he could test his new weapon. Which was the whole reason he was here. Then he would leave again, move his operations to the next phase. The weapon required the extra power he could get from the plant. Then he would have something to use against them the denizens of the Video Game Realm. For now, it was Raynor and his groups against him and his army. The Power District had been evacuated late last night. What characters were left in the District were those now coming to fight him, and they were walking into his trap.

*************************************************************************************

OVERWATCH  
Day 2 1:30 PM  
TRANSFORMER BUILDING ROOF

Kerrigan was using thermal binoculars. Could see activity at the Power Plant. Equalizers moving and patrolling the outside. She moved the binoculars down. Could see Raynor's Assault Group nearing the first obstacle. From Kerrigan's headset came the voice of Solid Snake:

"Snake here. Infiltration successful. Planted C4 in the Administration Office. Waiting on the go"

Raynor's voice came back:

"Snake, do it"

Snake replied:

"Rodger"

Kerrigan Quickly looked back at the Power Plant. There was a dull explosion and suddenly the Office Complex adjoining the Power Plant burst into balls of fire. She saw Equalizers at the Power Plant reacting, moving towards the explosion. Raynor's voice came again:

"GO GO! Move! While they are distracted!"

Kerrigan lowered the binoculars, and pulled out her sniper rifle. She looked at Karl, and Widowmaker whom were already looking through their scopes picking targets in front of the Assault Squad. Kerrigan looked through her scope and locked onto an Equalizer preparing to shoot at the Assault Group. She said:

"Fire!"

All 3 of them fired hitting their targets and then they took just a second to acquire a new target then fired again. Titus sat behind them looking around he had his gun out and safety off. Kerrigan had made him fire a few rounds 30 minutes ago until he was comfortable enough with the gun. He felt left out of the action, having been given a pointless job. The enemy was almost a mile away, and they were 300 feet off the ground. Secretly he wished to be a part of the Assault Group, at least be a part of something.

Kerrigan was reloading. Widowmaker said with a smirk:

"I got one trying to throw a grenade, and he dropped it as I hit him"

Karl interjected:

"They go down better than the zombies I faced"

Kerrigan was surprised:

"You fought zombies? I thought you only hunted Nazis?"

Karl said:

"There was a time I did"

Raynor came on the headset:

"We've entered the Power Plant. Everyone fan out! Fox I need you above the Power Plant now with Falco"

Fox said: "Rodger"

Titus heard a jet engine and looked up as Fox's Arwing flew over them and straight toward the Power Plant with Falco's Arwing on his right side. He watched them fly over the Power Plant and begin strafing Equalizers on the Plant. Widowmaker said:

"Well he's ruining all the fun"

Raynor came back on:

"Snake make your way with the infiltration unit back to me and cause as much havoc as you can"

Snake said:

"Rodger"

Raynor spoke to the Shaman next:

"Shaman you and Shadow continue supporting us with a blast shield"

Shadow said with an annoyed voice:

"Already doing that thank you"

Raynor said to Kerrigan:

"Kerrigan you and your snipers try and pick off anyone left you see from your vantage point"

Kerrigan said:

"Got it, just be safe"

Raynor said:

"I will trust me"

Raynor finally spoke to the scout unit:

"Scouts, I need you to move towards the Power Plant now and flank"

Tracer came back:

"Already moving your way!"

Raynor said:

"Ok let's bag these bastards"

Kerrigan and the snipers resumed shooting and Titus moved towards the back of the Parapet they were on. He was oddly bored even with all the action around him. Titus looked down the edge of the Parapet and saw black statues on the side of the building. Suddenly Fox came on the headset:

"Eh….I got a lock-on my-"

There was the sound of a rocket and a dull explosion. Kerrigan looked up and saw Fox's right wing on his Arwing get blown off. His Arwing began to spin out of control trailing fire and smoke. Falco shouted:

"FOX!"

Fox replied:

"I'M GOING DOWN! BAILI-"

His voice cut out as his plane smashed into one of the Coolant Towers on the Power Plant. There was a fireball as the coolant tower collapsed.

Falco shouted:

"NO!"

Raynor said:

"What happened!?"

Falco said:

"FOX HAS BEEN HIT! HE WENT DOWN!"

Raynor said:

"They have anti-aircraft systems!? The Power Plant doesn't…"

Falco shouted:

"MORE coming my way!"

There were more rockets and Falco did barrel rolls to avoid them and then flew away:

"It would be worse if we both go down. I am pulling back!"

Raynor said:

"Acknowledged!"

While Falco was pulling away Kerrigan and the other snipers resumed shooting. They could do nothing but continue the mission. Titus was still staring at the black statues on the side of the Transformer building. Suddenly they moved. All of them jumped up and over him and landed next to him. For a split-second Titus was frozen in shock. Finally as they ran for him and the snipers Titus aimed his gun and shouted:

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

Titus fired wildly at one of the figures hitting them sporadically. Kerrigan reacted turning in shock but then blocked a blow from one of the figures with her rifle. Karl turned as one came at him and used his rifle as a club swinging it. Widowmaker was grappling with another figure that jumped her. Kerrigan shouted as she was fighting one off:

"RAYNOR! WE ARE AMBUSHED!"

There was shooting on the headset:

Raynor shouted:

"TO THE LEFT MARIO! HEAVY THE RIGHT! IT'S AN AMBUSH! BLASKOWICZ BEHIND YOU!"

Kerrigan's eyes got wide as she fought with another figure:

"RAYNOR!"

Titus ducked as one of the Equalizers swung at him with a stun bat. All the Equalizers fighting them were using knives and stun bats. They were wearing full body black uniforms. There were 10 of them against 4 of them. One of them managed to slip behind Titus and grab him by the back of the collar and throw him into Widowmaker. He stumbled into her and they both fell over. One of the Equalizers pulled out a knife and swung it at Kerrigan hitting her across the face giving her a bloody cut on one of her cheeks. This only pissed her off and she screamed:

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF FEAR!"

She then transformed into the Queen of Blades in a matter of seconds:

"YOU AND YOUR KIND WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

She picked one of the Equalizers up with her long bone like wings and threw them over the Parapet. Then impaled another with her sharp nails. Karl was shocked at Kerrigan's transformation but managed to focus. He was blocking blows with his rifle and was slowly backed into a corner. Widowmaker was dazed by having Titus thrown into her. Titus regained his composure and realized one of the Equalizers had Widowmaker pinned down and another was about to stab her in the chest. She regained focus and saw she was outmatched. She struggled and said:

"No! GET OFF ME!"

The man with the knife lunged and he slashed her across her arm as she put it up in self-defense. He swung again and hit her in her other hand as she tried pushing him off. She grappled with the knife cutting her hands. Titus felt dazed, but through the haze he saw Widowmaker struggling. Then something snapped inside him. His face turn red in anger. His gun was still strapped to him. He pulled it up again and fired. His bullets somehow connected with all 3 Equalizers attacking Widowmaker. The Equlizers fell like stones around Widowmaker then dissipated. Titus was shocked at his accuracy as was Widowmaker whom stared at him with a surprised but relieved look:

"Titus…you?"

Titus went over to her. Could see the blood dripping from her gashes in her arms and hands. Her rifle was smashed nearby. Another Equalizer flew past them and over the parapet. Kerrigan shouted:

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT!?"

Karl finally managed to pull one of the Equalizers over the Parapet but in the process, he fell over the side. He managed to catch the ledge and was now hanging on with one hand. Karl shouted:

"AH! Hand here!?"

Titus ran over and held out a hand. Karl pushed his other hand up and grabbed it. And Titus pulled him up. Karl tumbled over the ledge with him. Both were breathing heavy. Kerrigan impaled another Equalizer whom then dissipated. The last two Equalizers realizing they were now alone and outnumbered bolted jumping over the parapet and disappeared. Kerrigan shouted:

"TELL YOUR FRIENDS I AM THE QUEEN OF BLADES AND I WILL HUNT YOU TILL YOUR DYING BREATH!"

She was panting heavy then she transformed back into her human form and sat down heavily. She was bleeding from the gash on her face. She took deep breaths, as she nursed the wound. Karl looked at Titus:

"You saved my hide"

Then he looked at Widowmaker whom was trying to bandage her wounds with a piece of her outfit. Karl noticed this and ripped a piece of his sleeve off and went over to her:

"Here, I have some training dressing wounds"

Widowmaker didn't argue and he helped her. Titus was out of breath and in shock still. Kerrigan had tears in her eyes from frustration and began to try calling Raynor:

"Raynor! Do you copy! We were ambushed! Are you ok!?"

There was static on the other line. Shouts. She shouted again:

"Raynor! What is going on! Please respond!"

Snake responded back:

"This is Snake we were surrounded in the upper level of the Plant. It was an ambush, most of us were captured. They activated some sort of machine. It drained everyone of energy. Didn't really affect me much. Most of the Assault Team has been captured. I do not know where Raynor is. They captured the entire Scout Team as well, also most of the support team"

Snake sounded calm which surprised Kerrigan:

"Snake? Are you ok?"

Snake grunted:

"Took a bullet a while back in my hip. Not voided yet. I am alone. I think I am the only one left of my team"

Kerrigan took a breath:

"Where are you?"

Snake said:

"Some sort of Wind Generator Room near the top of the Plant. Below the Observation Tower. I can see below on the Power Floor. They have device they are working on. Wait…."

Kerrigan said: "What is it?"

Snake replied:

"I see everyone they captured. Including Raynor. They are leading them onto the Power Floor."

Kerrigan had to think of something to get them out of this situation:

"Snake patch me through to anyone whom is still around"

Snake said:

"The only ones I know still free are the two foreigners, and Falco"

Kerrigan eyes widened:

"The Avatars are still free? And yes I know I saw Falco fly off but I don't know where to"

Snake said:

"The Avatars contacted me before you did. They said they were making their way towards the rally point. I told them you were still around since your headset registered you were"

Kerrigan said:

"Good we need them"

Snake said:

"Who is all with you?"

Kerrigan looked at her beat up team said:

"Karl, Widowmaker, and Titus, but I don't think Widowmaker can fire her rifle. She's been wounded and her rifle has been destroyed"

Snake said:

"Alright, there is still a few of us but I think we can still do this"

Kerrigan thought of Jim said:

"Yes, we need to save them"

Kerrigan thought of the secret channel she had set up in case of emergencies with Raynor and she turned her hud to it. She heard Raynor breathing and could hear another man talking as well. Kerrigan said:

"Raynor, don't talk. It's Sarah. We are going to get you out of there once we form a plan. There a few of us left. I need you to play by their rules till we get you"

Raynor whispered:  
"I don't think that is a good idea hun...listen"

Kerrigan was taken aback by his response and said:

"What the hell you mean it isn't a good idea?"

Raynor sighed and whispered:

"Can't talk…their leader of an SOB is about to talk"

Kerrigan stopped and focused on the man's voice.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A FAILED MISSION  
Day 2 215 PM  
POWER FLOOR

Amon had donned his brand-new uniform for the occasion. He had to show these characters he was in charge. His counter plan had worked almost flawlessly. He knew the Avatars had escaped along with a few others, however he also knew they could not fight alone against him and his forces. Even with their powers and their Avatar State he still had a weapon that could counter them all. He also knew that his Equalizers had failed in capturing the Sniper Team, although reports told him they were all too beaten to do anything. This led him to go to the next phase of his plan. Testing of the new weapon.

He stood on a raised platform in front of the weapon which was a modified generator. Amon had his hands clasped behind his back and a smirk on his face. Almost everyone in front of him captured had their heads bowed. Some were in pain and had wounds. Others were shamed. Few looked up at him with faces of anger and resistance. One of those was the man called Jim Raynor. Their leader that led them into his trap. Amon walked over to Raynor whom glared at him with anger and hate. Amon said:

"So. We finally meet. Of course, you have been hunting me for many months now. I am the illusive leader of the Equalizers. My name is Amon Vorshenko. You must be James Raynor. You know I was a big fan of Starcraft one and two when they came out"

Raynor squinted at him and growled:

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Amon smiled:

"Oh poor you. You don't know do you"

Amon looked at everyone and said chuckling:

"None of you know do you?"

Raynor was losing his patience snarled:

"OF WHAT?"

Amon said:

"Oh dear Irving, you really kept your "people" in the dark"

Everyone's eyes were on him. Amon had his audience. He cleared his throat said:

"Looks like it's up to me to tell you. Many years ago, the world I come from created this Universe of yours using technology from my world. We created you. We programed and scripted your lives. We-"

BJ Blaskowicz struggled to stand was too weak said:

"You are wrong!"

Amon's Equalizers all raised their rifles at Blaskowicz and Amon motioned for them to lower their weapons, which they did. Amon looked at Blaskwicz:

"Save your strength, with each struggle you make you lose more energy, besides how am I wrong BJ?"

Blaskowicz looked shocked that Amon knew his name. Amon continued:

"Yes you are BJ Blaskowicz, freedom fighter, Special Forces US, Nazi killer, escaped from Castle Wolfenstein only to see your world taken over by the Nazis, and your resistance which helped overthrow them. I know all about you. You know why? Because MY WORLD created YOU"

BJ was lost for words. Another character tried standing and Amon pointed at them:

"AND YOU Altair Ibn Al'Ahad, Master Assassin. You were nearly banned from the Assassins for disregarding the 4 tenets of your Creed. You redeemed yourself only to find your Mentor betrayed you with a Piece of Eden, but you stopped him. You then spent the rest of your life either fighting your former friend, searching clues about the First Civilization, or in exile after your wife was killed"

Altair looked at him and said:

"How?"

There were murmurs now from the captives. Raynor's face turned red and he shouted:

"YOU ARE PLAYING WITH US!"

Amon went up to Raynor and said:

"AND YOU James Raynor. A former soldier turned rouge. You became a convict with Tychus Findley robbing trains and banks which led to your friend getting tossed in jail and you were made a Marshall of Mar Sara. As a Marshall you witnessed the beginning of the Zerg Infestation in which you betrayed the Confederacy and joined Arcturus Mengsk's "Sons of Korhol" There you met Sarah Kerrigan and fell in love with her. Then Arcturus betrayed you and Kerrigan. He left her to the Zerg at New Gettysburg. It twisted you inside made you vindictive against Mengsk. You formed Raynor's Raiders to oppose Mensk. Soon after the Terran Dominion was formed after Mengsk unleashed the Zerg on Tarsonis and obliterated the Confederacy-"

Raynor cut him off finally:

"ENOUGH!"

Raynor was panting and sweating. The memories coming back. The memories he left buried once he came to the Virtual Universe. How could this asshole know his life so well? Did he have that much information on him? Amon bent closer to Raynor. Stared into his eyes:

"Your eyes betray your outward resistance Marshall. YOU KNOW I AM TELLING THE TRUTH"

Raynor bowed his head would not give in:

"It isn't true…."

Amon looked up at the prisoners. They showed mixed emotions. He said:

"The One has betrayed you. He has kept you from the biggest secret of your lives. Everything that made you special, everything that made you unique was because of our dimension. YOU are our creations. I could talk about all your lives right here in full detail until it seems "I know you better than you know yourselves". I could take any of your powers away in an instant. I could even…harm those you love"

There was a sudden outburst from the prisoners. Angry protests.

"Like hell you will!" came a reply from Nathan Drake

Others chimed in:

"You lying piece of shit! What leverage do you have!? NONE!"

Came the angry response from Tracer. Amon smiled:

"I was hoping for this response. Since you do not believe me, then let me show you what I can do"

Amon pulled out a remote from his pocket. And aimed one end towards Raynor. Raynor had an angry and savage look on his face. Amon said:

"Let's see what I can do to Marshall Raynor here"

Raynor sneered:

"Do your worst!"

Amon pushed a button and the generator device behind them hummed to life. Everyone quieted and looked up at the machine. Amon said:

"You see I have my own secret weapon. Proof of what I say is true. This machine drained your energy, it tapped into the very energy that gives you life in this Universe. It is how we captured you so easily. You see you are all connected to the NEXUS. We are from the world that created the NEXUS. Our World designed it, and now it will soon be ours. We can erase any of you. Take away your powers. Or preferably, turn you to our side"

Amon threw a switch on the remote and suddenly Raynor grunted. Whispers and voices filled his head. Images of Mengsk, of the Void. His eyes widened. He stood up and fought against his bindings. Then he twisted in pain. He felt desperate energy fill him:

"N-No! I-I won't let you! Get out of my head!"

The other prisoners reacted. Samus tried standing along with Master Chief. But she was too weak as was he:

"LET THE MAN GO!"

The other Equalizers raised their rifles again, and this time Amon let them. It would help deter the resistance. Raynor used every ounce of his being to silence the voices. After Amon had thrown the switch his memories began to alter. Raynor's memory of him being a Revolutionary, a man of the people altered into being a man of order and cold retribution. The Equalizer ideology poured into his mind and he tried resisting. Raynor pushed himself towards Amon. Each step more painful than the last as he fought the voices. His memory becoming clouded. His squad around him resisting and rising up in angry protest. Slowly the world around him fell away. Raynor suddenly thought of Sarah Kerrigan. His love, the woman that had been his strength. Her image appeared in his mind. Her smiling. Their wonderful life they had led after the events of the "Legacy of the Void" shining bright.

He said: "Sarah...I'm sorry"

Her face began to fade from his memory and he tried fighting it. The light dimming. Their life coming to pieces in his mind. He felt himself in his mind running toward her image. Then each memory he had of her began to disappear and with each one her image faded more and more.

He said: "Sarah…."

Tears came to Raynor's eyes. All he fought for, the peaceful life. The sanctuary of the Video Game Realm. Raynor tried reaching out to her in his mind, one last attempt.

He said: "Forgive me"

The voices winning. Soon all he could see in the room were the equalizers and Amon. The great Amon, the man whom could bring order and peace.

Amon watched Raynor move towards him fighting. The man's expression turning crazed. His equalizers keeping the crowd back. Finally Raynor fell to his knees and said:

"What would you have me do, my leader"

Amon smiled saw resignation and acceptance in Raynor's eyes. The transformation worked. He was now under his control. The characters reacted:

"NO!"

"This can't be real!"

"Is this a joke?"

"BASTARDS!"

Amon stood up straight and pointed to the crowd of characters:

"You are my Prisoners. You will either accept what I have said here today, and join me, or I will take away your freedom, or your powers"

Everyone was still protesting. Blaskowitz said:

"Join you!? What are you high as shit?"

Samus struggled against her binds as did everyone else. She said:

"You'll have to kill me before I become a slave"

Amon snickered:

"Very well"

Amon turned to his aide:

"Throw the switch, take their powers"

His aide said:

"Sir it will take 30 mins to warm up to be able to do that"

Amon turned to him annoyed:

"Then we shall wait. I'll entertain my "guests" meanwhile"

His aide replied:

"What about the people that got away?"

Amon looked at him. Felt the urged to slap him. Said:

"They are too few, too disorganized, and too weak to oppose me. Whatever this city can throw at me will be too late to stop this. They will need approval from their "council" to do anything and that will take them too much time. Right now, I have the cards"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

ANOTHER CHANCE  
Day 2 240 PM

Kerrigan was beside herself. After Raynor had pledged himself to Amon she had lost contact. She was releasing psychic energy at alarming intervals. She was pissed and distraught at what she had heard. She had heard Raynor struggling as his memories were taken from him. She had yelled, and screamed. It took her 10 minutes to regain composure. Though Titus knew she was still unstable. Kerrigan now looked at everyone with angry tears:

"EVERYONE GATHER UP! We are going to save them! It is our job now!"

Widowmaker said:

"With what units? What army? I can't even shoot a gun!"

Kerrigan turned on her quickly with anger:

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS-"

Karl cut her off:

"We don't have time to argue. I will go with you Kerrigan, but we need to meet up with Snake like he asked. Is Snake still on coms?"

Kerrigan hailed Snake on Comms:

"Snake you still there?"

"I am. Just hiding in a locker now. Some guards came by"

"Alright well where should we meet?

Snake paused on the other end then said:

"The Western Entrance is cleared at the moment. The Guards went to go watch the spectacle on the Power Floor"

Kerrigan replied:

"Ok we will go for the Western Entrance"

Another person suddenly came on the coms:

"This is Avatar Korra, we are near…some kind of transformer?. Wondering if anyone is left"

Kerrigan sighed in relief:

"It is good to hear you are still around"

Korra said in a surprised voice:

"We were told you were still around, but I didn't know if it was true. It's good to know you were not captured Sarah"

Kerrigan said:

"We? Is Aang still with you?"

Aang replied:

"I am here"

Kerrigan replied:

"Guys, we have a new plan. We will be making our way towards the Western Entrance, do you know where that is?"

Korra replied:

"Yes, we passed it about 10 minutes ago. Saw the guards leave, but we didn't have the strength to go inside"

Kerrigan said:

"Good, Snake told us they left. We will be all forming at the Western Entrance is that okay?"

Aang and Korra both replied:

"Yes"

"We will meet you there"

Kerrigan said:

"Please stay safe. We need everyone right now"

Kerrigan switched back to Snake:

"Snake?"

Snake replied:

"I know I heard the conversation. I will make my way there now"

Kerrigan said:

"Ok you stay safe too"

Snake replied:

"You as well"

Kerrigan turned towards her own group now. Titus was looking at her with an exhausted and bruised look, however she saw determination in his eyes. Karl was looking at her also with determination. He had his SMG in his hands. Widowmaker was sitting on the ledge with bandaged hands which were stained with her blood. She was wincing in pain. Kerrigan felt bad for yelling at her. Kerrigan went over to her:

"I am sorry for yelling earlier. I…"

Widowmaker cut her off:

"It's ok….I know how much Raynor means to you. The plans didn't work the way they should have"

Kerrigan grunted. Said:

"Thank you, but are you going to be ok?"

Widowmaker looked up at Kerrigan:

"I will. Not my first time hurt, won't be my last. I will stay up here for now. Do me a favor though. Kick those assholes back to where they came from."

Kerrigan nodded:

"We will be back for you"

Widowmaker said:

"I count on it"

Kerrigan turned to Karl and Titus:

"You two are with me we are going for the Western Entrance"

Karl and Titus looked at each other and nodded. Karl said:

"We don't have much time, nor do we know if there is anyone else left"

Kerrigan replied:

"I know, but we will have to see when we get there. For now, we move out. This time we are on our own"

********************************************************************************************************


	5. Beyond Creation Side Story I

PATH TO REDEMPTION (Beyond Creation Special Chapter)

ALMA WADE  
RETROCON CITY  
CAPITAL BUILDING, COUNCIL CHAMBER, Late 2011  
7 Years before the events of BEYOND CREATION

The chamber was packed. Many people had turned out to see this court ruling. With the completion of the F.E.A.R Trilogy the Video Game Council led at that time by Commander Shepard from the MASS EFFECT series, decided to hear the case of Alma Wade. 6 years ago like all video game characters, she was created in the void by outside forces (Monolith Productions and those whom made the F.E.A.R Games). However, her story was one of tragedy, loss, imprisonment, experimentation, and revenge. Alma believed she had been robbed of her life by her father Harlan Wade, and robbed of her kids Point-Man and Paxton Fettel. It was uncommon for the Council to hear a case about an "unfair" life and story since people are sometimes randomly dealt bad lives anyway. One council member once said that: "To know good one must also have bad, which is why we have heroes AND villains here". What let the council hear her case was the fact popular support had pushed her story to the point the Council felt pressured to hear Alma's case. For the first time ever the council would decide to wipe a characters slate clean, and reset their life, as was Alma's wish. Every time a video game character entered the realm after being formed they had stand before the council for placement and integration in their society. Alma been here before 6 years ago as a Villain, now she was here for redemption.

Alma stood with her hands and feet in shackles, a precaution against her powers. The shackles were powerful to the point they could dampen and weaken her powers, and were used to restrain the most powerful characters. However, Alma had no intention of fighting here. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail so the court could look upon her emaciated face. Her sons stood nearby, and her hated father was at the far end of the room along with his colleague. She wore her red dress, and a pair of shoes since the court prohibited nudity which was her usual appearance.

Above her on the Council Table the Council Members looked down at her with mixed expressions. Commander Shepard stood and said:

"Everyone please be seated"

Everyone sat down except Alma. She wanted to stand. Commander Shepard looked surprised at Alma when she refused to sit. Her father growled:

"DAMNIT ALMA sit down!"

Alma transformed into her 7 year old self and looked at her father with glowing orange eyes and said with hate and in a child's voice:

"I WILL STAND DADDY!"

Shepard slammed the gavel on the table and said:

"Enough! Not here. We will hear this case."

Harlan Wade sat down with an angry expression on his face. Alma had a blank expression. She waited for Shepard to say more. Shepard spoke now:

"I've read your case Ms Wade. I am lost for words as to how much you have been through, and it was through popular opinion your case is being heard by us today"

Alma nodded slightly said:

"Thank you"

Sheppard looked down at her and said:

"Tell us in detail why you are here. Not all of us know your story"

Alma spoke:

"I was born as the most powerful telepath in the world"

Alma looked down at her tiny hands. Was suddenly lost in thought:

"I never asked for these powers, I never wanted to be like this. I just wanted to be normal. The powers terrified me at first, I was also afraid of people judging me for them"

Alma closed her eyes and her hands clenched into fists. She said:

"Then my father found out about them"

Alma turned to her father and her eyes began to glow again. She said:

"He then told his friends at work and soon I was experimented on. I hated every moment of it! I would protest, and then my powers would start affecting his workers without me being able to control them. He would blow up and get mad at me, told me I was a monster. That I should be locked up for being a danger to others. All I wanted…was to live a normal life as a girl. I wanted to know what it felt like to have friends, to go out on a Sunday. To go to the park. I wanted to have a baby, marry, grow old and be happy. My father told me because of my powers I would never be able to have that"

The audience behind her was hushed. Princess Peach on the Council Table was wiping away tears. Some of the villains looked bored. Alma continued:

"Then came the day my father and his men took me away. He never gave me an answer as to why. He wanted to put me in a coma. I was terrified. All I wanted was to be miles away from that horrible place. I screamed and cried through the entire process of them putting me in a coma. I then blacked out"

Harlan Wade suddenly stood up:

"She was a danger to everyone! The girl couldn't control her powers!"

Shepard quickly pointed at Harlan said:

"SIT DOWN Mr Wade! Wait your turn!"

Alma smiled at her dad with malice. She was pleased he had no control over her now. Sheppard said:

"Sorry please continue"

Alma changed into her 15 year old self.

"I was comatose for 7 years. My father wanted more from me. He impregnated me with an engineered embryo with his genetic material when I was 15 years old and I gave birth 9 months later to my first baby boy…."

Alma's usual frozen expression suddenly twisted in agony. She tried to stop the tears of anger and sadness but they came. She turned to her father:

"When my son was born I never got to hold him. He was ripped from me and taken away to be raised as a part of your experiments. I screamed I cried, and I fought. They put me back into a coma because I was still a danger to my father and his people. My son…he was a part of me. He was everything I had ever wanted. I always wanted a child of my own. To hold…to raise…to love like I wasn't"

The room was as still as a grave and her father had a pained look on his face. Then Alma erupted in anger. Her eyes flashed and the room shook she shouted:

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY BABIES AWAY FROM ME!? HOW COULD YOU KEEP DENYING ME THE HAPPINESS I WANTED!? WHY DADDY!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THEM!? TO ME!?"

There were angry murmurs and voices of outrage from the crowd behind them. Her father opened his mouth there were no words to say and he closed his mouth. He was turning white and looked sick to his stomach. Alma was shaking the tears streaming down her face turning to blood. She turned to Sheppard now and said:

"After my first son was born he impregnated me again with an engineered embryo. I gave birth to my second son when I was 16. He too…was taken from me. I never was allowed to see my children. After that happened my father put me in a coma for many years. In the coma I could still see my sons growing up. They too sensed me"

Alma looked at her two grown sons. She transformed herself into her 7 year old self again. She said with a child's voice:

"I made sure I was there to keep them safe to look over them. One time while they were playing Paxton, my second son noticed me. He introduced me to my first son, the one you call Point-Man. He had my eyes and my dark hair. I held out my hand to him but he was hesitant, but then he took it. At that moment I realized I could reach out to my sons with my powers"

Harlan raised his hand suddenly. Sheppard pointed to Harlan and said:

"Yes?"

Harlan spoke up with a firm voice:

"She influenced her youngest son to attack and kill several of my staff!"

Alma interjected:

"I wanted my son to be free! To be free from the likes of you!"

Harlan stood up was red in the face again and pointing at Alma:

"You little monster…I-!

"ENOUGH!"

Tyreal next to Sheppard stood up. He said:

"You two need to keep it together during the duration of this court meeting or we will drop the case"

Harlan sat down and Alma looked to Sheppard whom motioned her to continue. Alma changed to her 26 year old self. She knew she would have to tell the truth here no matter how bad it looked on her. She said:

"It's true, I influenced my youngest son to lash out at the same people whom had experimented on me. He ended up killing several people"

There were more whispers in the crowd. Alma felt uncomfortable but continued:

"I also wanted to be free. I harbored a deep hate for my father and his people. They rightfully feared me. He had stolen my way of living and my children. I had only one thing left he could take from me. After my youngest son lashed out my father came to where I was and unplugged my life support"

Alma took a breath. Was trying to forget how painful it had been for her as she died. She said:

"It took me almost a week to die. I was struggling trying to hold on for my sons. In the end I ended up drowning in my own suspension fluid. My father believed he had killed me"

There were more angry shouts at Harlan. She looked at her father and she transformed into her hideous skeletal-like form. She spoke with a raspy voice now:

"You murdered me, to save yourself. You exploited your own grandchildren to satisfy your employer's needs"

Harlan was white as a sheet again and he spoke up:

"N-no. I-I felt remorse…I felt dead after I was forced to do what I had to do. You have no idea-"

Alma interrupted him:

"No idea? You left my body there and sealed up the place for 20 years. You wanted it sealed away for good. You were hiding your skeletons in your closet. While you lived a normal life. I still lingered in that facility waiting and hoping for someone to open the door so I could reclaim my children and take you straight to hell!"

Harlan looked like he was about to protest but he sat back in his seat looking deflated. He said:

"I know…what I did was wrong. It haunted me. You haunted me. Then this bitch had to open the facility back up"

Harlan was motioning to his colleague Genevieve without looking at her. Genevieve looked at Harlan shocked:

"How dare you!"

Harlan looked at her and blew up:

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS A DANGER! You ignored all my warnings. She killed my daughter! She killed Alice!"

Before Genevieve could retort Sheppard slammed the table with his gavel:

"FOCUS!"

Harlan looked at Sheppard. He felt himself calming down and continued:

"The facility was reopened and Alma's influence reached her youngest son. He went on a rampage AGAIN, since he was created to lead clone troops which he did. He killed most of my colleagues. It was then I realized that this nightmare had to end. It had been 20 years by that time, that I had pulled my daughters plug. She is right, I had skeletons in my closet. I went to the facility even with people trying to stop me. I then went to my daughter's psychically shielded prison and I released what I thought was going to be her body. I didn't realize she willed herself back to life, and she killed me"

The room was silent again. Alma looked at her father she felt the anger leaving her. Felt an odd pity for him. She said:

"I wanted my life back, you took everything from me. I hated you and I hate you still. I lost everything because of you"

Harlan spoke now looking down at his hands:

"I lost everything also. It is the way of men to create monsters…."

Harlan then looked up at his daughter. Alma was still seething with rage but also pity. Harlan felt a strange sadness and he said:

"…and it is the nature of monsters to destroy their makers"

*************************************************************************************

Alma, her sons, Harlan, and Genevieve all told their stories. The proceedings lasted 3 hours before the first deliberations were called. The room emptied except for Alma, her sons, and Harlan. Genevieve asked to take a break which she did. Harlan sat by himself in his same seat. He adjusted his glasses. He looked tired, and sad. Alma was sitting down finally in her non-skeletal adult form, and she stared at him. Paxton walked up to Alma and sat down behind her. He said:

"You know mother your hatred of him is well placed, but remember what it cost us. What it cost me"

Alma turned to him her eyes were still glowing. She said:

"I know what is has cost all of us"

Paxton looked hard at Alma, and chuckled:

"You betrayed me remember? Even my own brother betrayed me twice. I guess it is a family thing"

Alma narrowed her eyes and said without humor:

"You tried killing me and my third child, and you were trying to get your brother to kill his own mother as well as betray everything he stood for"

Paxton looked over at Point-Man whom was holding Alma's baby daughter. The daughter had Alma's dark hair. Alma looked over too and smiled. Paxton sensed her feelings and said:

"I TRIED releasing you too mother. By the way, you had our sister because you wanted to feel the love you never received from the old man didn't you?"

Alma closed her eyes. Paxton continued:

"It's why you wanted children so much. The unconditional love between a child and its mother"

Alma pushed away the horrible images of her father's abuse. The images that inspired her rage which in turn spawned the worst of her powers. Her son was right. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Paxton smiled with malice and said:

"Admit it mother that I was not your favorite. You chose your first born over me"

Alma felt annoyed. Paxton was trying to justify his negative feelings about her. She looked at him and said:

"Paxton, you tried so hard to be like me, to get close to me so you could share my power. You craved it. You wanted to play God. I could sense it in your heart. I never wanted you to follow me"

Paxton looked at her his face changing to a face of pain. He said:

"N-no I wanted to set things…"

He cut himself off. Alma kept her gaze on him and said:

"The power I was given is a curse. It helped me when I wanted revenge, but in the end, it made me miserable. You and "Point-Man" need to find your own futures outside of the events that led us here. It is why I am here. I want our lives to be reset. What you do realize Paxton is that I tried at times to stop you. I used you at times. It was selfish of me. What you don't realize is I was doing it to stop my father. To help undo his evil…I got carried away with the freedom I finally had"

Paxton was silent and Alma continued:

"I love you Paxton, but I never wanted you to be me. Your brother never shared your ambitions. What you saw in him as weak, actually made him strong. He overcame our family's tragic and dark past"

Alma turned back to look at Point-Man, her oldest son whom was holding her daughter. His eyes twinkled as he rocked the baby. Alma said:

"He was trained as a killer, yet gave all that up to raise his half-sister. He is my hope. He is our hope"

Paxton looked down. He was conflicted inside. He opened his mouth was lost for words. Finally he said:

"I realize this. Maybe there is time for us to take back our lives"

Alma looked at Paxton and for the first time she smiled at him. Paxton felt her warmth. Alma said:

"We will get back our lives. My son"

*************************************************************************************

The Council was back in session. The soldier, Michael Becket, arrived for this part. Becket walked down the main aisle to his seat next to Alma's father. He glanced at Alma with hate. Alma looked at him and then looked up at Sheppard. She was not ashamed what she did to Becket. Sheppard spoke now:

"For this last part of the hearing we will hear what Mr. Becket has to say about Alma. Alma will be allowed to defend herself just as her father was with her"

Alma felt uneasy about Becket testifying but she had no choice in the matter. Alma kept her gaze from Becket. Sheppard motioned to Becket and said:

"Mr Becket please tell the Council why you are here today"

Becket stood up. He was angry and he pointed at Alma and said:

"This bitch raped me, killed my squad members one by one, and leveled the Fairport!"

There were shocked whispers from the crowd at the sudden and direct outburst. Alma kept her gaze from Becket. Her father looked at Becket with an expression that said: "What did he just say?". Becket continued:

"I was put on a mission to retrieve Genevieve because she was being hunted by the Board of Directors for her involvement in Project Origin. The plan went to shit fast and I was knocked out by an explosion. Genevieve then ran experiments on me to increase my psychic power in order to draw Alma to me"

Becket paused and Sheppard said:

"Well, what does this have to do with rape?"

Becket continued:

"The increase in power drew Alma to me. She was desperate or something to have a child. She even drove my other squad members crazy and killed them"

Becket glanced at Alma again with hate then looked at Genevieve with that same look and said:

"Then this woman whom I thought was on my side betrayed me and killed my commander then shut me inside some psychic-sphere with Alma"

Genevieve stood up and said:

"I did what I did to save us all!"

Becket pointed at her and shouted:

"NO! You only wanted to save your own skin! You know we could have destroyed Alma!"

Alma rolled her eyes. That word "destroy" was getting old. She had heard it so many times directed at her.

Becket continued:

"Then Alma raped me after putting me in a life or death hallucination, and brought another abomination into the world!"

There were more uproars from the crowd and Sheppard slammed his gavel on the table and said:

"ORDER!"

It quieted down. Sheppard looked at Becket and said:

"To me it sounds like this was mostly Genevieve's doing that Alma ended up raping you. You had another plan at the time?"

Becket said:

"Yes! We planned to use the sphere to destroy Alma"

Sheppard looked at Genevieve whom was lost for words and said:

"For now I am holding you accountable for that until I hear what Alma has to say"

Genevieve was about to protest but Tyreal next to Sheppard cut her off:

"I can sense your selfishness so I do not wish to hear anymore from you until you are told to do so"

Genevieve looked angry and defeated as she sat down.

Sheppard looked at Alma who had stayed silent the entire time. He said:

"Ms Wade please tell us why you killed his squad members and raped him?"

Alma closed her eyes and she transformed into her 47 year old self in her full adult form. She said:

"I lost control. I was free for the first time in 20 years. I had little control over my powers. I sensed Becket's psychic signature. I felt compelled to find him because I thought I had found someone just like me. I had been alone most of my life. I wanted to feel love. I did not know how to love another man. I had been shut away most of my life. When I finally found someone I loved, I lost control"

She felt it was a hollow argument. Everyone was silent waiting for more. Becket was standing with an impatient expression. Alma looked down and continued:

"I know what I did was wrong"

She touched her stomach and said:

"When I became pregnant I felt the love I had been denied as a child. It brought me some semblance of peace"

Alma looked over at her baby daughter then at Becket whom was still looking at her:

"I know Becket does not want my child. My last child saved me from giving up on my own life, as did my first-born son. The tragedy of my family began with my birth"

Alma looked at her father who was still pale and nervous. Alma continued:

"I say it was beyond my control of how I got the powers. If my father had loved me instead of made me a lab rat…"

Harlan looked up at his daughter and she saw tears in his eyes and then she looked down at her hands and said:

"If I could have been taught to control my powers, maybe I would have lived a mostly normal life. If I wished the powers away…I wouldn't have learned what pain was. Pain has ruled my life it made me human and made me a monster"

Tears came to Alma's eyes again. Another feeling of clarity came to her. She reverted back to her 7 year old self and spoke in a child voice:

"I did cause people so much pain. I didn't want to at first. I caused a lot of destruction and killed so many people"

Alma looked up now at Sheppard and said:

"I leave my fate in your hands. Please I only wish to erase our family tragedy, so we can all live the lives we were denied"

Harlan looked shocked that Alma said "All". He had been convinced Alma had started the whole court thing just to get herself the normal life she felt he took from her. Harlan stood up. The courtroom was dead silent again. Harlan had tears streaming down his cheeks and he looked at Sheppard and said:

"I will stand trial if need be for my daughter's abuse"

Alma looked at her father. She tried to hold onto the hate, but it was beginning to fade. She said:

"All of these years, there is just too much that time cannot erase. The horrible things we have done. The monsters we became"

Alma turned away from her father and turned into her 15 year old self. She looked at her two sons and her infant daughter and said:

"The children I was given for my suffering. I love you all so much. I watched over you for all those years. I held you in my heart. It kept me going. It gave me a reason to live as much as the revenge I wanted for not just me but for how you were taken from me"

She finally turned to Becket whom had a stunned look on his face. She changed to her 26 year old self and said:

"The man who didn't want me but gave me brief happiness. I hope in time you can forgive me for what I did to you and your friends"

Alma bowed her head to him and said:

"I hope you can at least hold the daughter that is yours"

Becket got red in the face she sensed his anger but then he turned toward his infant daughter in Point-Man's hands, and he closed his eyes. He said:

"There is also the matter of your son Paxton killing me too"

Paxton grunted and muttered:

"You were whining too much…"

Before anything else could be said Alma turned to Sheppard and said:

"The choice is yours"

Sheppard looked deeply moved and he looked at the other council members whom nodded, some shook their heads. Then Sheppard looked back at Alma and said:

"Give us a half hour to do our final deliberation"

*************************************************************************************

It took them only 20 minutes and they returned. Alma was seated and Sheppard said:

"Alma Wade rise"

Alma stood up, her hands and feet still bound. She was with her sons and her father was on her side of the room now, but still a few meters distant. Genevieve was alone on the other side of the room with Becket. Sheppard looked at Alma and said:

"We have heard quite possibly one of the first cases today of where a Villain Character sought not just redemption for their actions but also a chance to restart their life. We have seen and heard all your testimony as well as those for and against you. You have been through so much, but it is through hardship we sometimes find our true selves. I did and some members of this council did"

One of the villains interjected:

"I didn't"

Someone else said:

"Shut up you idiot"

Sheppard continued:

"Alma Wade, the Council has approved almost unanimously with your request."

Alma felt something break inside her heart. Tears came again and her mouth fell open. Her oldest son patted her on the shoulder and Paxton clapped. Her father smiled through his own tears. Genevieve looked away with anger and Becket looked indifferent. The entire crowd of Video Game characters that had been watching the proceedings broke into thunderous applause and cheers, with some jeers and angry voices. Once it quieted again Sheppard continued:

"Due to your actions as a Villain and the amount of pain you caused others you will be given 5 years of community service to the Realm. For your request, the procedure you want has never been done without "The One" present, but we have knowledge of how to do it. Your life will be reset, your past will be changed to the way you feel it should have been. So please, stand before the Council"

Alma walked up to the front, her shackles trailing behind her. Sheppard looked at the rest of Alma's family and at her father. He said:

"Harlan Wade, the council has heard your testimony against your daughter and testimony against you. Your actions like your daughters caused massive destruction and death on a scale that is unprecedented. You will be given 7 years of community service for the abuse of your daughter and neglect of the consequences of your actions. Your daughter's plan will reshape your past life. You will be given another chance to reconcile your actions and raise your daughter in the past with love as well as provide her with the ability to control her unique abilities. For this procedure to work I need you to stand with your daughter up here"

Harlan moved up next to his daughter and he turned to face her. Tears suddenly came and he suppressed them. Sheppard looked at Alma's children and then at Alma he said:

"Because of this procedure your daughter will not be born from Becket. Your sons will be yours. However, they will still have their abilities, although they will have normal lives here. You will still be a single mother when this happens, and the choice of a partner will be yours, as well as your life. Your daughter will be born at some point when you have found a willing partner. Do you understand?"

Alma looked at her daughter whom was cooing. She wiped a tear away. She then looked back at Sheppard:

"Can I say "see you soon" to my daughter?"

Sheppard said:

"Of course"

Alma went over to her oldest son whom gave the daughter to her. The baby cooed happily when Alma held her. Alma began to hum her favorite theme from her music box. It brought back the memories of her rocking her doll on Still Island. The baby stopped cooing and soon fell asleep in Alma's arms. Alma wiped more tears away and kissed her daughters head. She said:

"It won't be forever my baby girl"

Alma gave her daughter back to her son and stood again with her father. Harlan said:

"Alma, I-I'm sorry for everything. I failed you as a father, and yet…you succeeded as a mother. You have redeemed me"

Alma turned to her father. His face heavy with sadness. She couldn't bring herself to hug or touch him still. She said:

"Today we end our family tragedy"

Alma wiped all her tears away. Sheppard turned to Genevieve and said:

"Genevieve, for your part in Alma's suffering and the experiments on her children you will share Harlan's punishment. Hopefully you and Harlan will do more beneficial stuff for our community than you did as leaders of Armacham"

Genevieve looked away without saying anything. Sheppard looked at Becket next:

"Mr Becket, for your rape we will also take away that event from your life. We will also bring back your squadmates. They will be alive anyway once we reset Alma's past"

Becket looked over at Alma and Alma looked at him and both nodded. Sheppard looked at Alma finally and said:

"Alma you will be reborn today"

Sheppard turned to Tyreal and said:

"Tyreal you are the current keeper of the Virtual Sphere. You may proceed with what will be done today"

Tyreal got up and walked down to Alma and he held a hand out. A Brilliant white sphere appeared in his hand. Tyreal said:

"Long ago "The One" gifted this realm with this sphere. It has the ability to manipulate anyone's lives, as well as create anything. It was used to help build this realm and allowed the creation of new characters from the void. It is the very heart of the NEXUS. It can only be summoned if a person's heart and words are true. The fact this sphere appears before you tell me your heart and words are as one"

Alma was silent. Tyreal continued:

"Alma hold out your right hand and place your left hand over your heart"

Alma held out her hand and touched her heart. Tyreal then said:

"Alma Wade, by the power invested in me and gifted to us by this orb…"

Tyreal put the orb over Alma's hand. She could feel the warmth and energy from it. Around her the crowd was watching anxiously. Her father looked on with a mixed expression of sadness and happiness. Her oldest son was smiling holding the daughter and Paxton, her youngest son had a flat expression on his face. Becket was staring at Alma and Tyreal, and Genevieve was looking away from everyone. Tyreal continued:

"…I gift you a new life. May it serve you well"

Tyreal dropped the orb into Alma's hand and suddenly power surged from the orb into her hand and then into her brain and heart. It was like an electric shock. Suddenly the room around her melted away. Pictures of her memories appeared around her. They were pictures of her torment, the pain and death she caused. The destruction of Fairport. Then one by one the pictures started catching on fire or melted. Then she felt another surge of energy. New pictures appeared. Her father gave birth to her, and when she was a child he found she had psychic powers. Rather than exploit her he helped her control them to the point she lived a gifted life. She became a healer at a very young age using her powers to heal people. Her first son was born when she was 18 years old. He was the product of her impregnating herself in a medical experiment. She wanted to have disease resistant children so they too could help others. When she was 19 she gave birth after another experiment to her second son. She raised them both with a lot of love and care. She was still gifted with the ability to change her age and appearance at will, as well as the majority of her psychic offensive powers, she could also control them completely now. Alma smiled to herself as she looked at the new memories in the room. Alma's sister came back to life. The one her son had killed. Alice Wade and Alma Wade were close siblings now. Alma looked at herself. Her skin was changing from a dead pale to a healthy pink. The darkness in her eyes dissipated. Her hair gained back a sleek alive look. Her body gained a normal healthy weight. Her pupils gained a reddish tint instead of a glowing orange or white. Finally, there was a bright flash and she was blinded. She heard voices and suddenly the voice of Sheppard came:

"Open your eyes Ms Wade. You are reborn"

Alma opened her eyes she was facing the characters in crowd many of them were smiling. Cheers broke out. Alma looked down at herself. She looked like a beautiful normal 26 year old woman. Her sons stood before her still their same age they were before, but they were dressed in Retrocon Army and Medical Uniforms. Harlan Wade was smiling at Alma. He was now a Nobel Scientist whom was using psychic therapy to treat illnesses and disorders, and next to him was a new face. The face of Alice Wade brought back from the dead. Alma started breaking down in happiness. Everyone had new memories but they still remembered the old bad ones. Like Tyreal said: "To understand where we came from we have to have felt the hardship". She turned to her father. The man whom had destroyed her other life but helped give her this one back. Her father had to feel real sympathy in order for his daughter's "rebirth" to happen and because it did Alma knew her father had given everything to say he was sorry. She ran to him and he pulled her into a hug. There was thunderous applause now. Alma said to her father:

"We are no longer monsters"

Her father said:

"No…Alma. This time I created a gift to humanity, and that gift is you"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

7 Years Later

Near the Power Plant  
Mission: Assess and Assist efforts to reclaim the Power Plant from the Equalizers, and find out why Raynor's Team isn't Responding

Alma had sensed the newcomer from another dimension the first time he had entered the realm. She had been there at his hearing, in the same courtroom she had been reborn in 7 years before. The man named Titus. With him came the new troubles. She sensed a darkness, and troubles ahead. She was still 26 years old. In the Video Game Realm people don't age. Even 12 years after she came here she still marveled at that. She could still shape shift into any age she wanted to portray herself as. She sensed the newcomer at the plant, along with Raynor's Team. She could sense their distress, a plan gone horribly wrong. She was wearing a combat suit that helped control her powers in combat as well as focused them. She was a battlefield nurse now. Her sons were behind her. They both carried an assortment of weapons, as well as suits that helped them too harness and control their psychic powers. She could see smoke rising from the Power Plant, a new battle forming. She looked at her sons and said:

"My sons, follow behind me and cover me. We are going in"

Point-Man nodded, and Paxton said:

"Got it!"

Alma smiled. It wasn't the prospect of combat that made her happy. It was the fact that once, she was a villain that took lives out of revenge and pain. Now, she was a savior that saved lives, and was a redeemed hero. To Alma, that made all the difference.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 


	6. Beyond Creation Part I Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV  
BACKUP PLAN  
Western Entrance Power Plant  
Day 2 3PM

Aang and Korra were already there with 2 other familiar faces. Shadow the Hedgehog had escaped the ambush as well as the Shaman. They had been just outside the perimeter of the weapons reach when it had activated.

The reason why Raynor's plan failed was because Amon used the weaponized generator in the Power Plant to sap the life energy from the characters, weakening them to the point they could barely lift their weapons without exerting themselves. It had been a carefully laid trap. Now the 4 characters in front of them plus a wounded Solid Snake were all Kerrigan had left to count on to take on a whole contingent of Equalizers. To her it was better than nothing. Nothing would stop her from getting Raynor back.

Titus was anxious. His adrenaline had been running nonstop since the fight. Every noise made him jump. As they got closer to the Power Plant he felt fear. He didn't know why, but he kept it to himself. When Aang and Korra noticed them. Korra rushed up with relief. Aang had a grim look on his face. Korra said:

"I am glad you are all ok"

Kerrigan nodded without saying anything. Karl said:

"Well we were hit also, but we managed"

Widowmaker stood back from everyone her arms and hands bandaged. Korra noticed her wounds and said:

"I can see that. Will you be ok?"

Widowmaker nodded her head:

"I'll live"

Aang noticed Titus and smiled:

"Glad to see you are ok also"

Titus managed a weak smile. Kerrigan looked at Shadow and the Shaman and nodded quietly. They responded with nods of their own. Everyone was still in shock that the plan had failed. There were no words to explain what happened. All that remained was what they still had to do. Kerrigan took point:

"Ok, so this is all we have. I'm going to check on Snake"

Kerrigan got on coms and talked with Snake:

"Snake you there?"

Snake responded:

"I'm here. I knocked out a guard and retook the surveillance room. If you are going to get into the Western Entrance you better do it quick. Their guards are coming back"

Kerrigan said:

"Ok! Thanks for the update. I'll call you again once we are inside and in a safe spot"

She didn't wait for his reply. She quickly turned to everyone:

"I need everyone to get inside now. Their guards are returning to the entrance"

Everyone began turning and quickly heading inside. The Western Lobby was decorated with steel plates and platinum floors. Since the Power Plant was a focal point of Retrocon City it too had to be decorated and decked out. There were pillars of Titanium lining the Lobby. Snake spoke into the coms again:

"Guards are just 100 yards from the doors leading into the lobby. You need to hide"

Kerrigan looked around the lobby. She noticed the Columns which could hide them all. She said quickly:

"Everyone guards are coming, hide behind the pillars now!"

Everyone ducked behind a pillar. The lobby doors came open as the last person hid, and 4 guards came in casually. They had their guns in their holsters and weapons away. Two of them were laughing:

"Did you think Amon noticed that one guy giving him the finger?"

"Nah man he was too busy taking in his "moment" "

"Guy is too into himself at times"

"Agreed"

Kerrigan began to think of something to do. She could ambush them, which would make things a bit easier, however if they escaped they would be in trouble. Kerrigan motioned to Korra whom was behind a pillar in front of her to attack the leftmost guy on her go. Then Kerrigan motioned to Karl and Titus behind another pillar to take the Rightmost guy. Korra and Karl then signaled Aang, Shadow, and the Shaman also. The guards were walking still, were now in the center of the lobby. They were still talking to each other. If they were ambushing it would have to be now. Kerrigan forced a fist in their direction, the signal to attack. They all sprang from behind the pillars. Aang and Korra used their bending to knock out two guys on the left while the others focused on the right. It was an overpowered attack on 4 unsuspecting guards. The guards looked stunned and surprised as they were knocked out. Three of the guards were hit so hard their VR sets were damaged and they dissipated out of the Virtual Universe. However, one was knocked out and stayed on the floor motionless. Once they were all down or gone Kerrigan said:

"Good job guys"

Shadow noticed 3 of them dissipated in front of them after being hit and said:

"Well those three won't be a problem"

Karl said:

"What about the other one?"

Kerrigan went over to the unconscious guard. She eyed his uniform and an idea came to her. She looked at each of the people with her. She mentally checked them off as not being able to fit the uniform. Then she looked at Titus. She said:

"We can use this Guard's uniform to infiltrate the Power Floor"

Karl smiled said:

"I like the plan"

Shadow added:

"Yeah I do also, but what happens if that blows over?"

Kerrigan looked at Shadow, said:

"Then we will think of something else"

She looked at Titus and said:

"Titus…you are the only one the uniform will fit that is here"

Titus knew this meant a lot of risk, something that could cost him a lot if he got caught. He looked up at Kerrigan, saw the sadness and strange desperation in her look. He knew he could say no at any time, but this was not one of those times. He said:

"What do I need to do?"

Korra interjected:

"Wait…your making him go in their alone posing as one of them?"

Aang joined in:

"Well…I've infiltrated places before, back when the Fire Nation was hostile. It can be a dangerous thing to do"

Kerrigan looked at everyone and said:

"We have no other choice right now. You saw what they did to Jim…I mean Raynor and his Team"

Titus thought for a moment. Most of him wanted no part of it, but something was nagging him. There was a voice in his head that told him to do the right thing. He glanced at Widowmaker and her injuries, and then at how few of them there were. Whatever took out their teams had to affect the other characters, maybe it wouldn't affect him. He looked up at Kerrigan whom was still talking with the group and said:

"I'll do it"

Kerrigan looked surprised he said yes:

"You will?"

Shadow said:

"Wow kid's got guts"

Titus nodded:

"Yes…what exactly do I need to do?"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

3:30 PM

The plan was simple. Titus had to get in position to be able to shut down the machine that the Equalizers were using to sap the power from other characters. While that was happening, Kerrigan would move to the second floor with Solid Snake using a deserted emergency stairwell. When Titus flipped the off switch, Kerrigan would rappel from the second floor with her team and begin an attack buying time for the other characters to regain their energy to join in. The plan was a desperate one but there was hope it could work. The only people they had to save in the plant were the characters of their attack teams. The Power Plant Personnel had been forced away from the plant when the Equalizers had taken it early yesterday.

The uniform he took from the unconscious guard was perfect. The Uniform was identified through the back of the collar, as one belonging to an Elite Chosen. The Elite Chosen's were Amon's handpicked Elite-Guard. Men whose zeal earned them spots as Amon's bodyguards. Why one of his bodyguards was with this group could not yet be explained. Titus walked out of the lobby and into a corridor passing other guards that were talking with themselves. Most ignored him because of the uniform, a few threw up salutes. The Equalizer salute was a raised fist, the symbol of Revolution. Titus raised his fist above his head in response whenever someone saluted him. One guard said:

"Nice to see an Elite among us"

Titus felt odd and out of place. Finally, he came to the main Power Floor. In front of him was the weaponized generator that Amon was using as a weapon against the Characters. In front of the machine the captured characters were chained in rows, some were quiet and still, others were twisting in what looked like agony. Titus saw Raynor, he was standing next to a man with jet black hair, piercing dark eyes and a gaudy military uniform. Titus assumed this to be Amon. Raynor had a blank look on his face, while Amon was smiling at another guard. Titus knew from Kerrigan that something had happened to Raynor and she told him to assume him as a threat. Titus moved up to the generator without any guards paying attention to him. Most were patrolling the outer perimeter of the room, talking with themselves or guarding the prisoners. Only two were near the machine monitoring it, and these guards were wearing Engineer uniforms. He focused on Amon as he moved onto the generator's platform. He could hear Amon talking about what he was going to do next:

"Once we break the rest of their spirits we will release a few to run back to their precious Council. I want word of our power to spread. I also want this machine made portable. Make sure the engineers have that done by tonight"

The guard he was talking to saluted:

"Yes Commander!"

The guard then motioned to the engineers:

"You two over here"

The Engineers moved over to the Guard and they began talking. It was the perfect distraction. Titus moved up next to the machine making sure the guard, Amon, and the engineers were not able to see him. The generator was humming, he could feel its power. There were massive wires feeding the machine from the floor. There was a wire junction on one of the sides. In the junction was a control panel. Titus walked towards the junction. One guard walked past him to the panel. The guard removed the panel and was looking at the buttons. Titus stopped was suddenly curious. The guard was working its way down the buttons when suddenly another guard came around the machine. The guard was surprised to see another guard messing with the panel:

"Hey! You! What do you think you are doing?"

The guard at the panel suddenly turned and pointed its arm at the other guard. Large black tentacles suddenly erupted from the guards arm knocking the other guard off its feet and causing their VR gear to break causing them to dissipate. Other guards noticed the attack:

"YOU! STOP!"

Two of them opened fire. The guard at the panel suddenly teleported behind them and instantly the two guards evaporated. More guards responded:

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

Amon was suddenly running past Titus shouting:

"Must be another character! Activate the machine!"

The guard attacking the other guards suddenly multiplied itself creating decoy copies. They all began attacking. At the same time two other guards transformed into Amon's image. One guard exclaimed:

"What the hell!? There are three Amons!?"

Amon suddenly shouted:

"There are three characters among us that are attacking. Don't be fooled! I am the real Amon!"

One of the other Amons said:

"My men be on your guard! Don't let them near the machine!"

Another guard said:

"Who do I shoot!?"

The other Amon shouted:

"Fire at them damn you!"

The other guards began firing in all directions. The chaos was complete. More guards began entering the Power Floor. Above them, Kerrigan dropped down with her team and Snake through drop lines from the floor above. Titus and Kerrigan's plan was for Titus to shut off the machine then Kerrigan to move down from above to attack. She had moved into position using a deserted stairwell, while Titus had moved onto the Power Floor. Karl had volunteered to stay behind to tend to Widowmaker whom could not fight with her injuries, so Kerrigan's team was even smaller now. Kerrigan had heard the commotion and joined the fight. Titus was inching towards the shut off panel trying to avoid the fight. Amon was nearby shouting commands:

"I NEED THE MACHINE DEFENDED! IT NEEDS 1 MINUTE TO WARM UP BEFORE FIRING!"

Amon jerked backwards as a bullet slammed into him. Amon shouted:

"FUCK! YOU IDIOTS! IT'S ME!"

The guard who shot him realized their mistake and turned back to firing at the other Amon imposters. One of the Amons walked up to one of the other guards and possessed them. The guard began shooting the other guards shouting:

"GET HIM OUT OF ME!"

Other guards responded by firing at the poor possessed guard whom then dissipated revealing the Amon imposter that had possessed him. The Imposter laughed manically. The other bound characters in the room began cheering. Samus exclaimed:

"Get them you guys!"

Blaskowitz had a black eye and a busted jaw. He shouted:

"Don't let them use the machine!"

Altair said:

"Don't shoot Raynor! Also watch out! He's not himself!"

Amon turned and saw Titus moving nearby. Titus's disguise meant he looked like one of Amon's bodyguards. Amon pointed at him while holding his wound:

"YOU! Protect me! Do your duty!"

Titus had a split decision he could either make a run for the panel now and risk exposing himself, or help Amon and hope the characters wipe out everyone before exposing himself. Light shot out from the generator at that moment. Around him the characters all dropped to the floor. Kerrigan said:

"I-I can't move….!"

Korra fell on top of Aang and both were pinned by the Generator's power. Korra exclaimed:

"Just wait till I can….move you idiots!"

Korra tried entering her Avatar state but it failed. Aang replied:

"Korra save…..your….strength"

Shadow exclaimed:

"You will….pay"

Amon laughed:

"YES! You fools just keep coming! Hoping to put me and my men down eh?"

Amon pointed at the 3 disguised characters that started the fight and said:

"Raynor, dispose of their disguises for me!"

Kerrigan looked up as Raynor moved from behind the Generator to the 3 disguised characters pinned to the floor. She said:

"Jim…Jim it's me….Sarah"

Raynor did not look her way. He was moving towards the characters. Kerrigan said:

"Jim! Remember who you are! You are not one of them!"

One guard hit her with the butt of his gun and said:

"Shut up bitch!"

Amon added:

"He's not your boy-toy anymore Sarah Kerrigan. He's one of my disciples now"

Kerrigan said:

"You...you bastard…"

She tried changing to her ultimate Xel'Naga form but it failed. The guard again hit her with the butt of his gun and said:

"I SAID shut the hell up!"

Titus looked at the panel. Amon was standing near it. Raynor reached the first disguised guard, the one that started the fight. Raynor held out his hand. He had some type of remote in it and said:

"Reveal yourself"

The disguise dissolved revealing a beautiful woman with dark mid-back length hair, reddish eyes and pale skin. She looked to be in her late 20s. She was wearing a silver-grey jumpsuit. She tried attacking again a tentacle tried forming from her arm but dissolved as soon as it formed. Raynor kicked her in the face in response. The woman spat blood from her mouth, and said:

"Never thought I'd actually be kicked by you Raynor" 

Amon said:

"Wait…you? You are Alma Wade? How did you change to look like that? That isn't your usual appearance?"

Alma snickered:

"What's wrong? I'm not scary enough for you?"

Amon sneered:

"You never were a scary character to me"

Alma smiled. Blood ran from her busted mouth and she said:

"I can change that if you want"

Titus suddenly heard Alma's voice in his head:

"Titus. Fox is above you. He survived the crash of his Arwing. He was far enough away not to be hit by the power of the generator. He has an opening to shoot at a gas canister nearby that will startle some guards. It will buy you 4-5 seconds. Use that to shut the generator down. Do not speak. Just do it. I will tell you when to move"

Titus was stunned he looked up trying to see Fox. Amon moved off the generator platform and towards a large group of his guards and said:

"I want these delinquents bound and put with the rest of their kind. Also bolster the rest of the checkpoints in this facility. I WANT NO MORE OF THESE FOOLS HERE!"

Guards ran in all directions. Amon pointed at Raynor across the room:

"Raynor unmask the last two guards!"

The two disguised guards revealed themselves before Raynor could get to them. They were Alma's sons Point-Man and Paxton Fettel. Paxton said:

"That's right officer you come over here and touch me, then I can read into your mind!"

Titus looked back at the panel. Alma said in his mind:

"3 seconds"

Raynor hit Paxton with another guard's gun. Paxton said:

"Oh you just wait. I'll help you clear your mind in a few seconds"

Alma said in Titus's mind:

"NOW!"

Titus moved to the Panel as a blaster shot above him ignited a canister nearby stunning some guards and causing them to be distracted. Titus looked quickly at the panel. Towards the bottom he saw a button that said: "ES"

Alma said in his mind:

"That's it!"

Titus hit the button. The generator suddenly stopped humming. Outside power to half of Retrocon City immediately shut off. On the power floor the characters suddenly felt their strength returning. The power from the NEXUS filling them once again. One guard shouted:

"The machine!"

Amon shouted:

"NO!"

One of the guard captains said:

"Attack them my fellow Equalizers!"

The bound characters stood up and began fighting nearby guards with their hands still in shackles. BJ Blaskowitz was strangling a guard with his shackles, while Samus in her Zero Suit was using her agility to weave around guards and using her feet to kick them. Master Chief was doing similar tactics. Altair was using his Assassin training to fight off multiple opponents without his hands being free. For the unbound characters, Alma and her sons began using their psychic abilities to terrorize, manipulate, and slip past guards. Korra and Aang were fighting side by side using there bending to hold enemies at bay. Snake was using his CQC to fight guards up close. Shadow was using Chaos Control to freeze enemies in place. Kerrigan ran to Raynor whom was fighting his own teammates. Kerrigan shouted:

"Come on! You are stronger than this Jim!"

Raynor looked at her. His eyes had a look of recognition that quickly faded to anger. He shouted:

"You need to be restrained!"

Behind Kerrigan, Paxton said:

"I can help him reclaim his memory"

Kerrigan looked at Paxton and said:

"How?"

Raynor took a swing at Kerrigan and she dodged. Paxton said:

"I am a powerful psychic-commander. I can reach into his mind and retrieve his memories"

Kerrigan said:

"Will it hurt him?"

Raynor pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Kerrigan and fired. She dodged. Paxton said:

"No, but it will incapacitate him for a day or two, and give him a very bad headache"

Kerrigan shouted:

"Then do it!"

Raynor fired the rest of the rounds of his revolver missing each time. Paxton possessed Raynor. Raynor's eyes glowed red. All of Raynor's repressed memories began flooding back into him. Paxton dropped out of Raynor and Raynor closed his eyes and fell to the floor, dropping his gun on the way down. Kerrigan was quickly down next to him and she pulled him into her lap. Raynor opened his eyes. He looked into Sarah's eyes and said:

"Sarah…? I'm sorry…"

Kerrigan had tears in her eyes and said:

"I thought I lost you"

Raynor smiled said:

"You should know...I don't quit"

Raynor closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Kerrigan looked alarmed at Paxton who said:

"Don't worry. It drained him. He will be ok in a few days like I said"

Kerrigan pointed at him:

"If he isn't I will find you"

Paxton smiled menacingly said:

"I look forward to it, but like I said he will be OK"

Above them Fox suddenly jumped down into the fight. His uniform was burned and singed in places but he looked mostly unharmed. He had his blaster out and was firing. He noticed Kerrigan and ran towards her. Kerrigan saw him. She was shocked. She said:

"Fox? That was you!? But your Arwing earlier…I thought…"

Fox turned to her:

"You can't take this Fox down that easily"

From Fox's com Falco's voice came:

"Ready with a new payload"

Fox responded:

"Bombs away Falco"

Towards the entrance where guards were pouring in, B-Bombs suddenly dropped through the ceiling and exploded taking out scores of guards. Amon disappeared in the chaos of the explosions. The battle was starting to die down. Those guards that were still standing or had not dissipated from damaged VR Suits, were falling back past the rubble of the entrance. One guard captain shouted:

"Everyone fall back to the Portal Bravo! Exercise Plan B! Mission has failed!"

Samus finally managed to break her shackles and pointed at the fleeing guards shouting:

"PURSUE THEM!"

Heavy shouted:

"FOR THE REALM!"

Heavy then let loose a barrage of bullets from his minigun mowing down fleeing guards. Within seconds the room was clear of everyone except the Characters, Titus, and very few unconscious guards that did not dissipate. Some of the characters ran outside to pursue the fleeing guards. Everyone left in the room was either checking the unconscious guards, tending wounds, or catching their breaths. Titus had watched the whole battle from the Generator Platform. He was shocked by the intensity of the fight. He sat down on the platform. Smoke from guns and explosions was wafting past him. He pulled off his helmet that disguised him. He was surprised no one shot him since he forgot to take off the helmet that hid his face. Alma materialized next to him suddenly. Titus stood up quickly, was startled. She said:

"You did good. Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I have that kind of…persona about me. I used to be a horror character"

She smiled:

"Still am at heart! I can make my enemies wish they want to die"

Titus said:

"eh, I rather not know what you do to your enemies since I saw how you fight"

Alma laughed said:

"Suit yourself. I am Alma. You must be Titus. I saw you at the court proceedings yesterday. Shame you lost much of your memory. Wish I could have done that years ago"

To Titus that seemed a lifetime ago even though it was just barely 24 hours. Titus looked down and said:

"Oh…yeah"

Alma continued:

"You know for being from another dimension, you sure seem like one of us"

Titus turned toward her:

"What do you mean?"

Alma motioned for him to sit down. He did and she sat next to him. She motioned around the room. She said:

"Do you know why these people fight so hard to keep peace in this place?"

Titus shook his head. He remembered what that strange man from his dream told him, Prometheus. Maybe she would confirm what he told him. Alma continued:

"This place, was created years ago by a man calling himself "The One" He made this place a sanctuary for all characters of all alignments, and all creeds. Specific universes converge here from the NEXUS. There is a place for everyone here. I came to this place 7 years ago seeking to redeem my past. I was once one of the greatest villains and one of the scariest abominations to walk this domain. It was my father he experimented on me and my two sons. We all turned into monsters destroying much and killing untold numbers of people in the process in our universe. I lost a chance at having a normal life, of having my children with me"

Alma looked at him and said:

"I sense loss for you also. A memory you recently found"

Titus was feeling unnerved that she could sense so much in him. He did overhear that she had psychic powers from Paxton during the fight so he knew it was probably inevitable that she could see through him. Titus looked away from her. He felt pain in his heart from the memory, said:

"My mother and father were murdered"

Alma nodded said:

"I'm sorry. Death is strange thing that changes us"

She had picked up that Titus still had memories to uncover about his life before arriving here. She also picked up that he did not know why his parents had been murdered:

"Soon you may know why your parents were killed"

Titus looked at her said:

"I hope so"

Alma reached out touched his arm said:

"Expect it"

Alma then said:

"Back to what I was saying. I found a new chance for life here. The council turned my life around, helped me redeem myself. I repented for my sins for the sake of my sons and myself. Because of this place I could live the life I wanted from the beginning. They changed my memories, altered my life. I still harbor the darkness that once consumed my soul. I still hold onto the bitter memories. Blood is still on my hands, but now I can wash away that blood with the new life I was given. I would defend this place to my last breath to keep this new life"

Alma looked at Titus again. Her red eyes were glowing, then they went back to normal. She said:

"Every character here whether villain, or hero has a stake in this place. It has changed their lives outside of their own universe mostly for the better. There is opportunity here for everyone. Even for those characters that are too dangerous for everyone. They have separate mini-realms they place those characters in. Locked away so that they can be content, but also not cause us harm. Everyone you see before you would give their lives to protect this place because of it. "The One" gave us a gift here, and the Council has upheld his legacy. Even the foreigners Aang and Korra are here to protect their Realm, the Anime Realm. There are 6 known Realms besides this one. 6 different NEXUS that give many other universes a chance to find peace and new life. Each Realm is vastly different from us but we all share that same drive to make a new life outside our main lives. This is why we stand together even when some of us are enemies of others. This is the only place you will see Heroes standing with Villains to defend a home. Our home"

Alma looked up and said:

"So you see…we fight to defend and keep this paradise alive because it is our hopes and our dreams manifested. It is our new home. For some that is worth dying over"

Alma looked at Titus again said:

"I know you fought the Equalizers here as well. You think it's for self-defense, but I sense you care about what happens to us"

Titus looked away from her. He felt uncomfortable delving too deep in himself. He said:

"I do what I think is right"

Alma nodded and said:

"That makes you one of us. You know "The One" was from another dimension too. He came here by accident and found room to create a paradise for us"

Titus was surprised. He turned to her and said:

"Really?"

Paxton suddenly materialized in front of them and said:

"Hope I am not interrupting mother"

Titus nearly jumped and Paxton game him a strange smile and said:

"Ah…the dimensional interloper"

Alma said:

"His name is Titus, Paxton"

Paxton said:

"I know his name"

Paxton turned to Titus and said:

"I see mother's plan worked out for you. I admit I had some...fun messing with some of those guards weak minds"

Paxton looked like his mother. He had a widow's peak and dark black hair and light-colored eyes. He had a bullet scar on his forehead. He was wearing the same suit Alma was wearing. Kerrigan came up to them now. She had bruises on her face from getting hit in the face with a rifle. She seemed happy and relieved. She looked at Alma and said:

"I guess Tyreal sent you?"

Alma smiled said:

"He was getting worried when you guys stopped sending him updates. Speaking of Tyreal he's on his way here for a debrief, he's also bringing other teams to secure this place"

Kerrigan looked out across the plant at everyone. She said:

"Good we could use the rest. Hell of a thing that happened here. I don't think I've seen this much action since I was in my universe"

Alma snickered and said:

"You should try to survive in my universe. Might scare you at times though"

Paxton interrupted:

"I think this might be the start of something big"

Alma looked at her son said:

"They will be back"

Kerrigan said:

"I hope not. I hope we broke them here"

Alma shook her head. She said:

"Even if we get Amon, they have resources to continue their crusade to take control of the NEXUS"

Titus remembered Prometheus words about the NEXUS. He kept it to himself though. Another character approached them. He had a buzz cut and wore a military commander uniform. It was a Retrocon City uniform. Kerrigan noticed the man said:

"Commander Sheppard?"

Sheppard said:

"Kerrigan, nice to see you are ok. Heard about the situation my teams are moving into place now. We haven't found this man Amon yet. My commanders believe most of the Equalizers that got away escaped"

Alma looked down and said:

"I knew it"

Sheppard looked at Alma and said:

"Nice to see you again Alma"

Alma smiled:

"Always nice to see you Commander"

Kerrigan looked past Sheppard and said:

"Where is Tyreal?"

Sheppard said:

"He didn't come. He wants you at the Council Chambers right now with anyone that is still able to speak, or physically well. He wants a debrief"

Kerrigan looked at Alma whom nodded and Titus did as well. Kerrigan said:

"Ok, well I'll see who I can bring, but first I need my wounded teammates taken to the hospital….and Jim"

Sheppard looked surprised:

"Someone took Raynor down?"

Kerrigan looked down and nodded. She said:

"I don't want to talk about it"

Sheppard nodded then said:

"Well I'm going to get back to my commanders. I'll leave you to your people"

Kerrigan said:

"Thanks"

Sheppard saluted then moved away. Kerrigan looked at Titus and said:

"I guess we have to go see the Council again"

Titus nodded without saying anything. He was tired. Too much had happened in the past 2 days. Alma said:

"Well it won't be my first time before the Council"

Alma stood up. Kerrigan responded:

"Let's just hope we won't be there long"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Beyond Creation Part I Chapter V

Chapter V  
A SIGN OF THINGS TO COME  
Retrocon City, Council Chambers  
Day 2 9 PM

Tyreal was pacing. He was down on the Council Room floor while the rest of the Council sat in their designated seats above him. In front of Tyreal was Sarah Kerrigan, Titus, Alma, Samus Aran, Master Chief, and Solid Snake. Behind them the seating area was completely deserted because this was a private meeting on matters of security. Only Big Boss, Aiden Pearce, Dr Light, Dr Light, Dr Harlan, Dr. Robotnik, Commander Sheppard, Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra were in the seating area, along with 15 other high officials and security commanders. Kerrigan and everyone had just finished discussing the events earlier in the day. Tyreal stopped and looked at Kerrigan:

"This is disturbing to me. No one has ever had the power to drain the life force from other characters, let alone take control of someone completely. Is Raynor at Mercy Hospital?"

Kerrigan nodded:

"Yes. He's sharing a room with Matt Horner who is still recovering from yesterday's attack at the Precinct"

Tyreal said:

"Is he ok?"

Kerrigan nodded:

"He's unconscious, but he's fine"

Tyreal smiled:

"I'm glad he's ok. He's a tough warrior"

Kerrigan smiled back and said:

"He is"

Tyreal turned to Samus Aran now said:

"Samus, I know you work alone but Raynor's Assault Squad Beta needs a new leader. I am making all current squads formed since yesterday's operation permanent since the security of the NEXUS and this city is our top priority as is the safety of our people. You are next in rank of his Assault Squad after BJ and Master Chief. BJ has been hospitalized and Master Chief has already turned it down. You will be the first female Assault Commander in Retrocon City in 10 years if you choose to take the position. We need dedicated warriors whom soldiers can turn to in times of crisis. Raynor will approve your appointment if you agree. Your experience on exotic and alien environments will help the members of your squad overcome many trials. If you accept you will also have the full support of the Council. Will you accept the proposal?"

Samus was wearing her Zero Suit. She refused to wear any of the city uniforms because she loved her independence. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She had a disciplined look on her face and she saluted. She said:

"I will be glad to take command. However, I do things my way"

Tyreal replied:

"I expect nothing less. Raynor did things his way as well. Just think about your squad-mates as well when making your decisions"

Samus replied:

"I am well aware Councilor"

Tyrel said:

"Good, then the position is yours. You will get missions as soon as tomorrow morning, keep your logs handy. There are still Equalizers out there, as well as the remnants of Amon's group"

Samus said:

"Alright"

Tyreal turned to Alma now said:

"Alma, speaking of Amon, do we know where he went?"

Alma said:

"My sons tracked him along with other scouts to the northern edge of the City. They were using the tunnels under the city to escape undetected. We took some of them prisoner during the fight earlier, but none of them are talking. It seems for now they are pulling away from us. To where I do not know right now. Their minds are not easy to read. Especially their commanders"

Tyreal replied:

"Hmmm the Pokémon Wilds are to the Northwest, and Nintenville is north of us. The Kilobyte Mountains are to the Northeast. Any of those locations they could be going to"

Solid Snake spoke up now:

"If I was a military commander trying to hide my troops while outnumbered, I would try to lose my pursuers in the mountains. Your safest bet is that they are heading for the Kilobyte Mountains"

Tyreal replied:

"I will send scouting forces to the Pokémon Wilds, Nintenville, and the Kilobyte Mountains"

Tyreal turned to Tracer whom was acting as his personal scout after being the only one of the scout team not seriously hurt from the last fight.

"Notify Mario and Luigi in Nintenville since it is where they presently live. They would want to inform their own people. Also notify Link, Princess Zelda, Peach, and Bowser"

Tracer saluted:

"Aye Councilor!"

She was off speeding down the aisle and out the double doors. Tyreal thought out loud:

"I can't send massive forces out of the city to pursue. It would give away the idea that we are looking for them and also weaken our forces here. I want to know their next moves. We will have to send small surgical teams to the Pokémon wilds and the Kilobyte mountains"

Tyreal turned to Snake:

"Snake is your wounds healed up?"

Snake said:

"I can still fight if that is what you are asking"

Tyreal said:

"I need you to lead the expedition into the Kilobyte mountains. You still think they went there?"

Snake said:

"Affirmative"

Tyreal nodded and said:

"Alright I'll let you handle that one. Careful though. There is a reason why the Kilobyte Mountains are deserted. They cause a lot of electrostatic discharge that can cripple any person that goes there for more than 2 days"

Snake nodded said:

"Got it, get out before you get fried"

Tyreal said:

"Yes, exactly"

Tyreal turned to Samus again. Said:

"Samus I am sticking you and Assault Squad Beta with Snake"

Samus said:

"Yes Councilor"

Tyreal turned to Titus and Alma. He said:

"Titus. I admire your strength the past 2 days. You have been through as much as any of us, a complete stranger in our world. However, I need you on this last mission. We now have proof you are from their dimension. The fact their weapon had no effect on you tells us that much is true. You are the only one like them on our side. You are an asset we can't afford not to use right now. As much as I know you need rest, I need you back out there"

Titus felt his heart sink into his stomach. He was exhausted. He felt a protest coming but he let it go. He weakly nodded:

"Alright…."

Tyreal turned to Alma:

"I will put you with Titus. Your sons will remain here in the City to help coordinate defense while you are gone. Sheppard put's faith in your abilities, just keep your powers under control. I am sending you both to the Pokémon Wilds to scout out and see if Amon went there. I'll summon Red the Pokémon Trainer to lead your group into the Pokémon Wilds""

Alma smiled. Her eyes flashed at the thought of another adventure beyond Retrocon's walls. She saluted:

"Yes Councilor!"

Tyreal turned to Kerrigan and said:

"Kerrigan I know how much Raynor means to you, so I am relieving you of your duty to the Scouting Alpha Squad. I am giving you a week off"

Kerrigan look surprised said:

"Tyreal? But the situation…"

Tyreal held up his hand said:

"I believe in the other characters to do the job as well as you"

Kerrigan nodded said:

"Thank you Tyreal"

Tyreal looked at them all now and said:

"So it is settled. We move in pursuit of Amon and his remaining forces. I want daily updates from all of you"

Everyone was moving in all directions now. The session was adjourned. Kerrigan said goodbye to everyone and left to go see Raynor in the Hospital. Big Boss moved up to Snake and the two looked at each other silently for a second before Big Boss tapped Snake on the arm and said:

"Watch yourself out there son. Or, should I call you brother?"

Snake still felt awkward around his genetic father. The fact Snake was a clone child of his father made meeting his father at any time awkward. They used to be roughly the same age since clones like Snake would age faster due to FOXDIE, and accelerated cellular degeneration. However, thanks to the miracles of the Virtual Realm, Snake was back to his younger fitter self. Snake respected his father. They had once been adversaries and Snake had defeated his father once in combat. Snake responded:

"I can handle myself Boss"

Snake refused to call him father. Big Boss said:

"It will be the mountains. There will be rough terrain, deep crevasses, cliffs, caves, anything associated with such terrain. You must prepare yourself and your team for that. Also watch out for narrow roads a small force can ambush you on those as well as mine them"

Snake knew all this. Big Boss treated Snake like an equal, but he still acted like an instructor. Snake said:

"I am already thinking how I am going to get my team and gear together, don't worry"

Otacon came up to Snake. Otacon was a tech specialist working with the Counsel. Otacon said:

"Well Snake, it looks like we are working together again. Tyreal approved me to be on your team as tech specialist"

Snake smiled:

"Just like old times"

Otacon smiled said:

"Yes but no Metal Gear to chase"

Snake said:

"Well we have those goons in the VR Gear…"

While Big Boss and Snake talked about tactics, in another part of the room Samus walked up to Titus and Alma and began speaking to them:

"Seems like Tyreal has paired you both"

Alma glanced at her and said:

"For now…um Samus is it?"

Samus gave Alma a curious look and said:

"Have we met?"

Alma looked at Samus up and down and said:

"I remember seeing you around, especially at the Mercenary Competitions"

Samus said:

"So are you a mercenary?"

Alma said:

"Oh no. I do my own work. I work for the Council. I don't answer to any private armies or the military"

Alma held out a hand and said:

"I am Alma Wade"

Samus had a surprised look on her face and said:

"Alma Wade? As in that creepy little girl from FEAR? That universe?"

Alma felt insulted which caused her eyes to glow, but kept the smile. She dropped the hand. She was going to ignore that comment for now. Alma said:

"Yes, sort of. 7 years ago, I was given a chance to change and here I am"

Samus nodded said:

"Oh yeah. I remember. That was a big event. That was you?"

Alma said:

"Yes. Anyway, nice to meet you too Samus"

Samus said:

"Nice to meet you too Alma"

Alma motioned to Titus and said:

"The man next to me is Titus. I believe you know him?"

Samus looked at Titus and Titus felt Samus analyzing him. She said:

"Of course. Everyone is talking about the "Man from another Dimension". Your tactics at the Power Plant surprised me. Infiltration can be hard, but you pulled it off without any prior experience. That took some brains and guts kid"

Titus felt himself get self-conscious. He said:

"Well their guards left one of the doors unguarded like Kerrigan said in the debrief"

Samus said:

"Oh yeah. Still though that was impressive"

Titus said:

"Thank you. So how do you think the Expedition to the mountains will go?"

Samus glanced over at Snake and Otacon talking and said to Titus:

"Well, that will depend on Snake. Snake is a good fighter, and good at following orders. I don't think he has had his own separate command yet. So, this will change things. Still though if Tyreal trusts him I will try to also"

Alma said:

"I sense many things hidden in the mountains. The Kilobyte mountains have a lot of unmapped areas. Be careful"

Samus said:

"I've been in far worse environments"

Titus thought about where he was supposed to go. The Pokémon Wilds are a large area to the Northwest of Retrocon City. The Wilds hosted the entire Pokémon Bestiary roughly 800+ Pokemon called the Wilds home. It was broken up into micro-environments to suit each different Pokémon's needs. It was a marvel of the Video Game Realm. If Amon brought his remaining forces there, it would be very dangerous. Pokémon Guides are essential to passing through and around the Pokémon Wilds, and Amon had none among his forces. Alma seemed to read Titus's thoughts and said:

"Don't worry about the Wilds Titus. We will have a guide with us as well as another character that will be assigned to us. I still have no idea who will be assigned yet"

Samus peered over her shoulder at the clock on the wall and said:

"I've got to go. I got to make sure all my gear is set for tomorrow. Me, Snake and our teams leave for the mountains at dawn. We can't give the Equalizers any rest"

Alma said:

"Understood"

Titus said:

"Good luck Samus"

Samus turned towards Titus and said:

"Tyreal is right. You are an asset we can afford to lose. Be careful out there in the Wilds ok?"

Titus was taken aback by her sudden caring and said:

"I will don't worry"

Samus smiled then moved towards the doors and left. Alma said:

"She seems to care about you for some reason. Very little but enough that any danger you may face causes her some worry"

Titus turned to Alma and said:

"You know you really like getting in people's minds don't you?"

Alma smiled and said:

"I used to get in people's dreams, back in the day. I used to make people wish they were dead. Now it comes naturally almost like breathing. Sometimes I don't enjoy hearing people's thoughts or seeing what they are thinking because it can be painful. I am sensitive to people's pain, sadness, and anger. So, it depends on what I hear in a person's mind"

Titus was lost for words. Avatar Korra approached them. She was holding a pamphlet:

"I will be joining you both"

Alma and Titus turned to Korra as she continued:

"Councilor Tyreal told me I would be but on your team. I have extensive experience with travels. Also, the Bushido Council needs me to observe as well"

Alma sized Korra up and said:

"Korra is it?"

Korra smiled and said:

"Yep that's me!"

Alma leaned over towards her and said:

"Can I ask you something Korra?"

Korra seemed confused and said:

"Sure, I guess?"

Alma transformed into her 7 year old self. Titus was surprised so much he took a step back and Korra's eyes got wide and she said:

"WOAH! What the heck?"

Alma smiled. Her eyes glowed and she said in a child's voice:

"Are you afraid? I sense a lot of it inside you"

Korra's eyes were still wide and she said:

"Is this one of your powers?"

Alma continued:

"I can sense your fear. It's eating at you. I can see it's aura circling you. You are afraid of the unknown. After having your powers taken from you today you feel helpless. It has made you feel fear"

Korra said:

"What? How? What the heck are you?"

Alma transformed back into her adult self. Her eyes returned to their reddish hue. Alma said:

"I'm a telepath. One of the strongest in the Video Game Realm. I asked you if you felt fear because I don't want it consuming you while you are with us. We need courage in these times. I lost the ability to use my powers too during the last fight, so you are not alone"

Korra looked ready to argue but suddenly seemed to deflate. She said:

"Well…you saw how that man easily took all our powers with the flip of a switch"

Korra turned to Titus and said:

"Had Titus not been there, I do not think we would have gotten out of that"

Titus suppressed a smile. Alma said:

"You've seen this before haven't you?"

Korra looked down at her boots and said:

"Yes…ironically by another guy also named Amon. Whom led a group called the Equalists"

Alma laughed:

"Wow, talk about irony. So, what happened?"

Korra looked to the side. The memory still haunted her. She said:

"He took my bending away briefly. It was my first real test as an Avatar"

Alma took a step towards Korra and said:

"But you overcame that trial and many more didn't you?"

Korra nodded said:

"Yeah, I did"

Alma tapped Korra on the shoulder and said:

"We will get through this"

Korra said:

"I guess. Anyway, enough about my fears. I have a map of the Wilds. It will be useful for us when we reach it"

Korra unfolded the map and continued:

"Tyreal wants us to take a central route through the wilds. If Amon really went there he would probably set up camp near a grass plain in the center of the wilds. It has an open area for camping, and is surrounded by the Pokemoke River which will provide defense"

Titus nodded:

"Makes sense"

Alma said:

"Do we have any transportation?"

Korra shook her head:

"Not through the Wilds, no. It's a natural reserve. There are trails, but vehicles are prohibited according to Tyreal"

Alma said:

"Damn"

Titus looked at Korra and said:

"Is Aang coming?"

Korra looked at Titus and shook her head:

"No. He's staying with Tyreal to observe for the Bushido Counsel, and provide relief for the Power and Tactic Districts"

Alma said:

"Understandable"

Titus felt a fog of sleep wash over him again. He had been fighting sleep the past 5 hrs. It was pushing 10 PM. Titus said:

"We should get some rest while we can"

Alma looked at Titus and said:

"I know you don't have a place. Since Raynor is at the Hospital why don't you stay with me?"

Titus looked at Alma. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He said:

"Eh…where do you live?"

Alma said:

"The Morgue"

Titus felt his stomach churn. Then Alma laughed and said:

"Got you! I live in the FPS District"

Titus felt annoyed at her games, but felt grateful she offered to house him. He said:

"Thank you Alma"

Alma smiled. She turned to Korra whom was studying the map and said:

"Korra you could stay with me for the night as well. That way we can all prep for the expedition tomorrow"

Korra looked up from the map and said:

"Sounds like a plan, on one condition"

Alma said:

"And that would be?"

Korra leaned towards Alma and said:

"No reading my mind. Or ill freeze you to the wall for the night"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
THE DREAM II  
Day 2-3 Night  
Titus Dreaming

He saw her again. That woman in the red and black combat suit. She had an athletic body, but he couldn't see her face still. Her hair was a very dark blue with a red highlight in the front. She was leading him down a dark metallic hall. He heard humming coming from behind a steel door ahead. She urged him towards the door. Then she melted right through the door. He hesitated. Then he opened the steel door revealing a metallic room with a hologram of an elderly man. The man looked ill. He was stooped over. The hologram turned towards him and pointed a finger and said:

"Time is running out. For me. For us. You have…days"

The was a glitch which bleeped out the number of days. Titus felt so confused said:

"What time? What do you mean?"

The man's eyes got wide and said:

"Find Amon"

The hologram and the room suddenly disappeared and Titus found himself in a blue room. He sensed someone behind him and turned. It was Prometheus. Prometheus said:

"You saw him, didn't you?"

Titus said:

"The old man?"

Prometheus said:

"Yes. He was like you once, a man accidently thrown in this dimension"

Titus said to himself:

"The One"

Prometheus said:

"Yes"

Titus took a step towards Prometheus:

"I have so many questions"

Prometheus said:

"I know you do. I need you to hear me first"

Titus nodded. Prometheus continued:

"War is coming. A war to tear both this dimension and your dimension apart"

Around them the blue room dissolved into a ruined smoldering city. Gunfire and shouts pierced the air around them. Titus looked around surprised. Prometheus continued:

"The One has long tried preventing this place from being used for evil purposes by your dimension. However, he is dying. He has been corrupted by a man who seeks the power of the NEXUS"

Titus said with disgust:

"Amon"

Prometheus nodded and said:

"Yes. If the One dies, the Video Game NEXUS will be left unprotected as well as the other 5 NEXUS in the Virtual World. Amon will be able to focus the power of the NEXUS to corrupt this place and spill his people into this place to take it then start a war in your dimension. It will be a war to end life as you know it. Another World War"

Titus's eyes grew wide:

"No. Why didn't you tell me this last time!? Why tell me to keep everything you said a secret?"

Prometheus said:

"Because if I did, and you told them, the same events would have still happened. There would have been military blunders, great mistakes, and Amon still would have won. Right now, you need to find Amon and retrieve the device he has on him"

Titus remembered the remote that Raynor had used on Alma to show her identity. The same one Amon took back from Raynor. The same one he used to control the generator and change Raynor. Titus said:

"The remote"

Prometheus said:

"Yes. Except it's a Virtual Manipulation Device. It is powerful, made from the same technology as the NEXUS. As long as Amon has that device he can continue his campaign here, and The One will die"

Titus said:

"Where is Amon?"

Prometheus said:

"I cannot say. He is using the VMD to mask his movements. He is moving North. His plans are a mystery to us right now. His army is in tatters. His original plans have been dealt a harsh blow. I can tell you this though. Amon is not the main enemy. Amon works for someone much higher, much more influential. My only guess it's someone with a lot of power. If he is moving North, he will need to go someplace where he can reach out for reinforcements and supplies from your dimension"

Titus said:

"What about The One?"

The room around them turned from a war scene to a dark vault with a hologram of the old man from before. Prometheus said:

"He's buried deep within the Kilobyte Mountains. The entrance to his chamber is hidden from everyone in the Virtual Universe. However, it will reveal itself to you since you are not"

Titus said:

"So I should be going to the Kilobyte mountains with Snake and Samus?"

Prometheus said:

"No. The One will call upon you when he feels it is time for you to meet. Yes, he is dying. Yes, he is running out of time, but he needs you to find Amon first"

Titus said:

"Alright…"

Prometheus came closer and said:

"I have answered as much as I am allowed to do so. It is up to you to find Amon and stop him. Retrieve his device and restore The One to his full self again. Only then can we prevent this war"

The room switched from the vault to the blue room again. Titus said:

"Why can't you tell me everything? Why hold back if everything is at stake?"

Prometheus looked down and said:

"I am bound by rules from someone much higher. If I gave you everything you might act in a way that might doom us rather than save us"

Titus pointed at him said:

"That is bullshit. If I knew there were bad things going to happen to everyone I would be out there making sure it doesn't happen!"

Prometheus:

"You still have much to learn Titus. Sometimes the right thing can have consequences. Have you forgotten you don't have much of your memory?"

Titus looked down. Prometheus was right on that account. Prometheus stood in front of him now. He reached out to Titus and said:

"It's time I restore another memory"

Titus nodded said:

"like last time? I am ready"

Prometheus touched the side of Titus's head. Memories of Titus's childhood came flooding back.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
December 2003

He saw images of himself in an orphanage. His nanny adopting him a year after his parent's deaths. He was in a boarding school. He saw himself being bullied. He rose up taking up for himself. He saw himself now in the Principal's office covered in bruises and cuts. His adopted mother there. The Principle spoke:

"Your son has some fight in him. Never seen one boy take on so many bullies. Rest assured the boys who did this are being taken care of"

Titus was 8 years old and was a loner. He had won admiration from several of his peers for standing up to the posh popular kids in his school. However, it didn't give him any friends. Titus stared off towards a window. There was a pair of birds standing on a tree branch together. The one was helping the other clean it's wing. His step-mother replied:

"Good I want those boys to leave my son alone. Titus was always a fighter, even as a child"

His step-mother looked at him and said:

"It would take a lot to break his spirit"

Titus kept looking at the birds. He felt a longing deep inside himself to have a friend that would support him, so that he wouldn't have to face this world alone. His step-mother had only partially filled the void in himself. It followed him everywhere. He actually longed for the fights with the bullies. It was a way to escape the thoughts that would plague him, a chance to release the pain inside of him. The Principle continued:

"Titus will be ok from now on. We will have the teachers make sure he stays away from the trouble makers"

The Step-Mother looked at the Titus and said:

"Unfortunately he always seems to find trouble"

At that remark Titus smiled. She was right.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A DAY IN THE PAST II  
Present Day 2018

Prometheus let go of Titus's head. Titus felt the memories of his childhood cement themselves in his mind. He was a troubled child, one that felt an almost intolerable loneliness and pain. He was starting to think maybe he shouldn't retrieve his memories. However, some things to him were beginning to make sense. The fact he was willing to do the right thing. He looked at Prometheus and said:

"I am grateful for the restoration of my memories. I just hope they get...better"

Prometheus said:

"Sometimes people suppress their memories deliberately to avoid the pain. It is unfortunate you have to relive the ones you have so far. However, it teaches you a lot about yourself"

A woman suddenly materialized next to Prometheus. Prometheus didn't seem to react. Titus recognized the woman. It was Alma. Titus said:

"Alma?"

Prometheus looked at him weird and said:

"Alma?"

He followed Titus's gaze to where Titus was staring but he saw nothing and said:

"Who is Alma?"

Alma smiled her eyes glowed then she disappeared. Titus said:

"I saw Alma! She's one of the people I work with"

Prometheus said:

"Where in your memories?"

Titus shook his head:

"No right next to you! She was there for a few seconds"

Prometheus gave him a strange look and said:

"Maybe having your memories rushed into you so fast is giving you side effects"

Titus put a hand on his head. He was sure Alma had been there. He said:

"I guess it is time for me to wake up? I mean I am dreaming, right?"

Prometheus nodded his head:

"Yes. I will return in your sleep in a few days. Remember well the information I gave you. It will help you. Also, never forget who you are. Do not lose yourself in this. Also keep the information to yourself, since speaking about it will-"

Titus cut him off:

"Have consequences"

Prometheus said:

"Yes"

Prometheus was pulling away now. Titus's dream coming to an end. Prometheus said:

"Find Amon before it is too late"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
LEWD AWAKENING  
Day 3 9AM

Titus woke up. He yawed and then stretched. He sensed someone next to him and he turned to find Alma in her 7 year old form in bed next to him in a robe smiling at him. He immediately jumped out of bed as she turned into her adult form. She said:

"You were having a rather…interesting dream"

Titus felt alarm. Was wondering if she had overheard everything in the dream. He said:

"What the hell were you doing in bed with me!?"

Alma sat up in bed. Her robe coming open revealing she was wearing nothing underneath it. He turned was turning red in the face and feeling self-conscious. She said:

"What? Don't tell me you haven't slept with a woman before? You are not exactly a teenager or child anymore"

He felt another stab of alarm. He turned:

"You had sex with me!?"

She laughed:

"No you idiot. You literally passed out last night coming into my house. You collapsed on the floor. It took me and Korra to bring you up here. You must have been tired. I just put you in my bed because I didn't feel like taking you to Paxton and PM's room. I don't like sharing my bed with anyone. Consider this a nice gesture from me"

Titus felt a sigh of relief. Alma continued:

"Anyway what is wrong about having sex with me? Is it because I'm too old for you? I am 26 years old and most guys think I am sexy"

Titus facepalmed himself and said:

"I rather not know"

She laughed again then winked at him. Her eyes were glowing again:

"You know I could mess with you at any time because you are not only adorable, you are fun to mess with"

Titus facepalmed himself again and thought to himself:

"This woman is nuts"

Alma got up and went to her dresser she started brushing her hair and humming her music box theme. Titus looked down at himself. He was still wearing his uniform from yesterday. Alma interrupted her humming and said:

"Oh by the way I got you another uniform. It's hanging in the closet"

Titus glanced at the closet and sure enough there was a pressed uniform. Alma continued:

"I ironed it before I went to bed"

Titus said:

"Thanks Alma"

Alma glanced at him and smiled:

"Just make sure it stays clean"

Titus remembered seeing her in his dreams and he said:

"You were watching me in my dream weren't you?"

Alma said:

"I had to I mean you were tossing and turning. You almost kicked me out of my own bed"

Titus said:

"Oh…sorry. Well please don't look into my dreams anymore"

Alma looked at him and said:

"I can't guarantee I won't but I will say for now I will not look into your dreams"

Titus sighed:

"Just please don't"

Alma said:

"Finneeee"

Alma said:

"You better get ready. We head out at 12 to the tram that will take us to the Pokémon Wilds Station. I rather be there on time"

Titus said:

"Alright"

Alma let the robe drop and Titus turned away turning red from embarrassment again. She said:

"You know you are in MY ROOM still. So, I will get naked in front of you whether you are here or not. You can leave if you wish"

Titus was out of her room in 3 seconds. After he left Alma said:

"Wow he even beat Pyramid Head's record leaving my room….."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A HASTY BREAKFAST  
10 AM

Titus went downstairs. Korra was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. She peered over the paper at Titus then she put the paper down and smiled:

"Hey Titus! You sleep well?"

Titus thought about the dream, then waking up to Alma and her…lewdness:

"You can say I had a rough time last night"

Korra frowned and said:

"Ah well, maybe you can find some rest on the tram ride"

Titus moved over to the table and sat. He was very hungry. Korra assumed he was so she said:

"Breakfast is on the table. I made some sushi. I know it seems cliché from where I am from, but it's really good!"

Titus got up and went to the countertop where the Sushi was. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and then piled the sushi on the plate, then went back to table and sat back down. Korra put down the paper. She looked at Titus as he dug into the sushi. She said:

"You know, I don't know much about you. I mean I heard about your missing memory. Hopefully I can get to know you better on this trip. Never really met a person who could travel through actual dimensions"

Titus couldn't think much he was really hungry. He said in between bites:

"Ah. I don't really know much about you either, but you make really good sushi"

Korra looked at him with an odd look and said:

"Wow, you are hungry"

Alma came into the kitchen now all dressed in her grey and white telekinetic uniform. The uniform helped control her powers as well as helped focus them. Alma was smiling at both Korra and Titus. She said:

"I smell sushi! Had it only once when some of those Anime Realm Diplomats came to town a few years ago. It's good to eat"

Korra said:

"You can have some if you want. I made plenty"

Alma shook her head and said:

"Don't have time. We have to leave in the next 5 minutes or we won't get to the Pokémon Wilds till sundown"

Korra said:

"Alright. Should I pack it then?"

Alma said:

"Sure!"

Alma turned to Titus:

"Go upstairs and get in your uniform. We leave in 3 minutes"

Titus sighed. He wasn't even done his sushi. He told himself:

"God, I hope this isn't another long day"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
MOUNTAIN CLIMBING  
Kilobyte Mountains  
Foot of the Mountains  
Day 3 10 AM

Samus was leading her 10-man squad up the mountainside. Most people in her squad were scouts. Characters with fast speed, hardy build, and good observation skills. Snake was beside her with his 10-man squad full of tactical specialists. They were well equipped for this journey. 5 days of rations, well over 3 tons of ammunition, 5 days of water, and plenty of mobility. Everyone and their supplies were being carried in 2 an all-terrain APC. They had formed a convoy that pulled out of Retrocon City early in the morning, just as the sun was shining its light on the city. Samus had stopped them now at the foot of the mountains for one last briefing before the climb. She stepped down from her APC and Snake stepped down from his. Samus was wearing her Varia Suit. She was boasting her most powerful weaponry, she was not taking any more chances with Amon and his Equalizers. Snake was wearing a Retrocon City combat suit that could reflect most projectiles. Samus and Snake met between their two vehicles. Samus pointed up the trail in front of them:

"I've been studying the maps, 500 feet from the summit of the largest peak and 15 miles along this trail is a plateau. We can use it to start scanning the area for any large group of people"

Snake pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. He said:

"I don't know why they didn't just send a few planes over the mountains to scan"

Samus said:

"You heard Tyreal. The weather is too unpredictable over the Kilobyte mountains, also the electrostatic disturbances can down any flying craft. Most planes and flying machines avoid the area completely"

Snake lit his cig. He puffed on it a few times and said:

"Well it would have been simpler"

Samus said:

"It never is that simple"

Snake said:

"True. We both have been through enough tough situations to know that"

Samus said:

"We all have. Are your people prepared to unpack once we get to the plateau? We have 2 days to do this before the static discharge around the mountains start to hurt us"

Snake said:

"Affirmative. I've been keeping a fire lit under their butts. I also understand our timeline"

Samus said:

"Good"

Snake looked at her and said:

"So what about your people? They ready as well?"

Samus said:

"As ready as they ever will be. Although they miss Raynor"

Snake said:

"He's a good man"

Samus nodded:

"I didn't know him well. Only served with him during the Power Plant mission"

After a silent moment Samus pointed at Snake:

"Alright well take the lead Snake with your APC. I'll follow behind with mine. Let me know if there are any obstacles in our path, or you see something"

Snake nodded:

"Yes ma'am"

Samus climbed back into her APC while Snake took one last puff on his cigarette and then dropped it on the ground. He then smothered it with his boot. He said:

"Well, another day another mission"

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

PANTHER IN THE DARKNESS  
Kilobyte Mountains  
5,000 feet from the summit.  
Day 3 10 AM

Amon had barely escaped the bombs dropped by Falco in the Power Plant attack. The resulting explosion had given him a concussion as well as separated him from those still fighting inside the plant. He was quick to take back charge and pulled his battered forces to the nearby subway station which was deserted. Then he led them through a series of underground tunnels only meeting light resistance before making their way out of the city to the North. It was a masterful retreat, but one that pained him. To fool the pursuing Video Game Realm Forces he sent two agents North, one to the Pokémon Wilds to start problems there, and one to Nintenville to cause problems there. With those plans Amon hoped to drive forces that could be against him to those locations so he could rest his forces and replenish numbers and supplies, as well as reestablish contact with his own dimension. They had also lost contact during the attack when their Communications Tether was destroyed in the Power Plant fight.

Since then he been pushing his remaining troops away from Retrocon City and into the mountains as fast as he could. The defeat at the Power Plant had not only shocked him, it infuriated him. He had victory in his grasp, a weapon to rule them all. His casualty counts were still coming in. The best reports said that he had lost almost half his force in the attack. That to him was unacceptable. Some of his people had been captured, but they had been trained not to talk so Amon did not worry about that. The Equalizer Army was able to be in this dimension because back in the real world the members of his army were hooked into VR stations which in turn helped tether them to the Virtual Universe. VR gear helped them stay in the Virtual Universe. If an Equalizer's gear is damaged they are unable to stay in the Dimension and thus are thrown back into the real world. However, the way a VR is damaged can physically affect the person whom is tethered. It can give them seizures, throw them into a coma, cause a brain hemorrhage, death or even brain damage due to the combat trauma. It was every Equalizer's worst fear.

Amon stood on a rock. He wanted to see his forces as they passed him on their way to the summit. They had passed a large plateau on the way up. Amon had deemed it too open and exposed for any camp, so he pushed his forces up the mountain despite the grumbles from his forces. They had stolen several APCs on their way out of the city. It was just one good fortune among a lot of failures. He was now having his troops move into the Vault. The structure that housed an abandoned listening post, bunker, and the re-sealed room which contained The One. He had been there the other day, before the attack on the Power Plant. It was ironic to him that he was going there again not to seek out The One, but to shelter his men and contact their dimension for reinforcements. It was one miserable duty he hoped he would not have to do. His original plans were to find The One, corrupt him, attack the Power Plant and seize a generator to create a larger version of his VMD device and weaken the characters defending the NEXUS using it, and then finally when The One finally died from his corruption the shields defending the NEXUS would fall allowing him to spawn his whole army into the Virtual Realm to conquer the first NEXUS. So far, he had only managed to piss off everyone in the Video Game Realm, lose almost half his force, and waste most of his supplies. The only part of the plan going right was the corruption of The One. One sliver of hope that his plans might still work.

His forces were passing some of them with their heads down, a sign of defeat. He shouted:

"You are not yet defeated my brothers and sisters! We still have a fight to win!"

There were some cheers. His army still holding some of the spirit they had come with. He had planned on visiting the ones whom received brain damage from this after it was over. Inside himself he tried not to think of the cost. He tried to remain distant from his troops. Could not bear to have attachment to someone he might force into a difficult position. Then again, he told himself it was war, and these people volunteered. He looked up the road that would lead them to the summit. 3 more APCs were passing. One had men playing guitars and singing some 80s music. They were still trying to spread good cheer among their co-patriots. He smiled:

"That's what I like to see!"

The Equalizers on the APCs cheered as they passed. Amon felt a shiver as a breeze blew past him. The winds picking up as they got closer to the summit. The air chillier. Lightning flashed around the summit, a cloud always fixed to the summit thanks to the electrostatic storms. The Kilobyte mountains were deserted. No single video game character wanted to settle on the slopes of the mountains because of the electrostatic disturbances from The One's Vault. Also the disturbances could not affect his forces. It played in his army's favor. He could move without being seen. He looked forward now down the mountain. He could see Retrocon City below with its towering NEXUS soaring 5,000 feet into the sky. Farms and suburbs extended out from the edge of the city as well as a web network of highways and roads. Suddenly from below the sun glinted off something metallic. He raised his binoculars, focused on where he saw the glint. He saw 2 APCs that were not his. He lowered the binoculars a frown coming to his face. He said to himself:

"They just can't take a break. Can't blame them this is their world"

His aide stood nearby checking off troops as they passed up the mountain. Amon said:

"Zucker, come over here"

His aide saluted:

"Yes sir!"

His aide came over and Amon pointed down the mountain:

"I see a scouting force moving up the mountainside. I do not think they know we are here. Set up mines in this pass to slow them down. I want the road covered for about 900 yards"

His aide saluted:

"I'll get the engineers on it sir!"

Amon saluted back as his aide moved away. Amon turned and looked through his binoculars again. The APCs were still moving forward cautiously over 2 miles away. They would be here in an hour if they kept their pace. Amon knew he had to get his army to safety, and if anyone got in his way…they would pay the price.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 


	8. Beyond Creation Part I Chapter VI

Chapter VI  
UPON ARRIVAL  
Approaching Pokémon Wilds Station  
DAY 3 3 PM

He felt flu-ish, and very tired since breakfast. Titus thought to himself that maybe he was getting sick. Or maybe he was exhausted from the past 3 days. They were in a small train compartment near the very front of the tram. Korra was looking out the window at the scenery going by while Alma was moving objects with her psycho-kinetic abilities. Their tram door opened and everyone but Alma looked up. It was a man in dark clothing and a cap the man looked around and said:

"Oh, wrong compartment sorry"

Korra smiled and said:

"Happens all the time don't worry"

The man forced a smile then glanced at Titus. The man had a sudden look of recognition and then a strange look. The man looked at Korra again:

"Sorry for the intrusion miss"

The man left and closed the door. Alma lost concentration as the door closed and the objects she was hovering in front of her dropped. She said:

"Shoot! Damnit, I was close to beating my record…"

Korra suppressed a laugh and Alma looked at her and said:

"Yeah laugh it up. I can read your mind if you want"

Korra stopped laughing and looked serious:

"You wouldn't dare!"

Titus couldn't keep his eyes open. Their voices faded as the rocking from the tram slowly put him to sleep. He dozed off for a minute. He saw a woman in his dream. It wasn't the woman in the black and red suit. She seemed different. Someone he knew. Someone he felt a pang of love for. Before he could look at her face the tram jarred him awake as it slowed toward the station. Korra noticed Titus waking up and she said:

"You fall asleep?"

Alma said:

"I should have"

Korra looked at Alma and said:

"I didn't ask you"

Alma shrugged. Korra sighed and said:

"Just think we were in a life or death struggle at the Power Plant just 24 hours ago"

Korra was reminiscing about the fight still. Titus just wanted to forget about it. Alma responded glumly:

"Yeah and now we are on another assignment"

Titus sat up the train was moving into the station. He tried to remember his dream. Was it another memory? But this one wasn't given to him by Prometheus. He looked out the window. On the train platform a group of characters were dressed in Pokémon Defense Gear with a man and woman with blue armor and blue hair. Next to them was a boy in a red cap with dark hair, jeans, a t-shirt and hiking gear. Alma was looking with him and she said:

"Something is up. They wouldn't have the Pokémon Defense Gear if something didn't happen"

Korra was looking out the window now as well and she said:

"There is Red"

She was pointing to the man in the red cap. The tram stopped with a hiss. A cool female voice came on the loudspeakers:

"Attention Passengers we have arrived at Pokémon Wilds Station. Due to the nature of the situation at Nintenville all passengers except for those cleared, will have to stay on the tram for security reasons. Security personnel are boarding the tram now to verify the VIPs"

Alma said:

"That's us. So, who are they sending aboard?"

The two people outside in blue armor with blue hair boarded the tram. Titus glanced at the door to their compartment and heard them walk up behind it. The door slid open and Titus got a closer look at the two people. They wore blue armor that resembled something from the Medieval World. They wore a tiara or some form of crown on both their heads. They both had blue eyes and blue hair and looked like siblings. The woman security guard pulled out a scanner and scanned all three of them. Alma spoke up:

"Is this really necessary?"

The woman glared at her:

"It is after what happened an hour ago"

Korra looked suddenly worried:

"What happened and hour ago?"

The woman glanced at Korra and said:

"Nintenville suffered heavy bombing from carefully placed bombs. Scores were injured. No word of any people voided yet. All I know is Nintenville City Hall is in ruins"

The woman looked away obviously pained. She said:

"Me and Marth are from there"

Korra turned red in the face and said bitterly:

"Equalizers?"

The woman nodded with a pained look. The woman continued:

"The three men responsible were caught though trying to escape thanks to our security forces there. They are in custody and are definitely Equalizers, but they refuse to talk"

Korra nodded and said:

"Good. I hope you get information out of them. They deserve to be punished"

Alma changed the subject and said:

"Who is Marth?"

The guy next to the girl said:

"I am. I am Marth, King of Archanea and Altea"

Korra's eyes widened:

"Royalty?"

Alma scoffed:

"Oh shall I bow to you now?"

The woman next to Marth hissed:

"You will show respect. I know all about you Alma Wade"

Alma stood up from her seat now to full height. Her eyes glowed she said:

"Do you now? And what are you his Queen?"

The woman had her hand now on the Handle of her sword and said:

"No. I am Princess Lucina. Daughter of King Chrom. I am a descendent of Marth"

Alma smiled:

"Ah so you are family? Nice to see you two are getting along"

Marth rolled his eyes and said:

"Alright Alma enough is enough. Let's get on with the business at hand"

Korra nodded:

"I agree"

Titus was staring at Lucina. He was feeling sicker with each passing minute, but Lucina caught his attention. Something about her seemed so familiar. It was either the determined strength in her blue eyes or the way she had self-confidence and poise in her body language. He felt he had seen it before. He remembered the woman in his dream again. The woman that made him feel love. They both seemed so similar, but he knew they were not the same person. Still his heart skipped a few beats looking at Lucina. She noticed him staring at her and he adverted his eyes quickly while trying to stop himself from blushing with embarrassment at being caught staring. Surprisingly Lucina took a step in his direction with her scanner and said:

"So this is him?"

Titus looked at her, he had to if she was going to greet him. Korra stood up from her seat and said:

"Yep that's the dimensional interloper. Also, yes you can trust him. He's saved many people and proved to be a reliable asset"

Marth said:

"Impressive. Your reputation precedes you"

Lucina walked up to Titus and said:

"These days are becoming darker, and we need every person to pierce through to the light"

Lucina held out a hand and said:

"Nice to meet you Titus"

Titus hesitated then took her hand. He felt faintish, Lightheaded. Lucina looked concerned suddenly. She said:

"Titus? You ok?"

He felt himself sinking into his chair, a vortex of blackness sinking him into the seat. He heard Korra shout:

"Titus!"

Their voices faded as did the room around him, and instantly memories came back to him as he passed out.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
HIS FIRST LOVE  
July 4th 2012 (Titus at 17)

"Abby wait up!"

He was running up to a girl with mid-back dark brown hair. She had shining brown eyes. She was standing in her poised and self-confident look. She said:

"You need to run faster Wilson!"

Titus called back:

"I told you to stop calling me by my last name!"

They were running up to the top of the hill to see the fireworks. Abigail Foster had been his friend since he was 9 years old. She had been known as the school beauty. She was 5 foot 6 inches, and he was 7 inches taller than her. She was short for most in her class but her personality made up for it, while he was one of the tallest. Abby was part Portuguese like him a first since she was the only one he knew that shared that nationality with him. She had been a top academic performer in the school and a member of the Student Government Association, and had won a leadership award. She was athletic and very fit having been part of the track team as well as the girl's lacrosse team. Abby had won his heart long ago, but he never told her how he felt about her. They had just graduated High School a month before. Now they were at crossroads where their lives may take different paths. It scared him because half his life revolved around Abigail. She was one of the few people in his life that gave him a sense of peace. His former nanny turned adopted mother had recently been diagnosed with cancer. It bothered him and Abby had been coming over every day to make him feel better. She made a difference no one else could make.

She laughed at him as he crested the hill out of breath. His face was red and he was sweating to the point it was pouring down his face. She threw him a handkerchief she had in the pocket of her jeans, and it smacked him in his face. She said:

"Here goofball wipe your face off"

He wiped his face and he said:

"Thanks"

She sat down on the hill. Strangely they were alone. Only a few people were sitting nearby. An elderly couple was sitting behind them about 5 yards away. He was still wiping his face and she looked back at him and patted the ground next to her:

"Come on Titus. Sit next to me"

He said:

"I'm coming Abby…damn where you get all this energy?"

Abby smiled she said:

"Well try getting out more!"

He sat down next to her and he said:

"I try but you know….my gaming chair is just so comfortable…"

It was his stab at humor and she laughed and said:

"I should get you to play volley ball again"

Titus looked at her and said:

"After what happened in Gym class?"

Abby looked at him and laughed harder she said:

"Well John deserved to get hit in the face like that with the ball"

Titus looked down:

"Yeah but when you spike the ball into the school's Quarterback the entire football team tends to make a vendetta against you"

Abby put her hand on his. Titus was surprised and she said with a smile:

"You know I wouldn't let them hurt you"

He could see her eyes lit up by the last light ebbing away from the sky above them. She looked away. She said:

"You know a lot is going to change now that we are out of High School"

Titus looked down and said:

"Yeah I know"

Titus felt an urgency to tell her how he felt about her. She was his best friend, but…he loved her. He adored her. He looked at her again. She was looking at him. Titus continued:

"I can't imagine what will be in store for us"

Abby looked at him and said:

"Well I want to make a difference in the world. Make it a better place"

Titus felt a ball of emotion rise inside of him and before he could stop himself the words came out:

"You already made a world of difference in my life"

Abby turned suddenly to him through the dying light he could see her eyes twinkle. He felt suddenly very foolish and very embarrassed. He said:

"I-I'm sorry I didn't….no…."

She put her fingers through his and said:

"You have no idea, do you?"

Titus was taken aback and said:

"Idea? What?"

Abby looked down and said:

"I've dated a few guys and most of them turned out to be assholes. The things I was looking for kept passing me by. All I wanted was to have a boyfriend that I could trust have fun with, support and be with"

Abby looked at him and blushed:

"But I was foolish because I had that kind of person all along"

Titus's mouth dropped. She continued:

"I've cared about you a long time Titus. More than just a friend. I think you feel the same about me as well. Thing is I didn't want to hurt you if I did date you, and did not want to ruin our friendship"

Titus got closer to her and she got closer to him. There was a silent moment of shock from Titus. Finally, he mustered his senses/courage and said:

"I always wanted to make the world a better place, but you were always the best thing in my world. You caught me. I have adored you for so long, but maybe it's because you are this amazing person-"

Someone shouted behind them cutting him off:

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"

Abby threw a dirty look behind them it was the elderly couple. She was turning red in the face from embarrassment. Then she looked back at Titus. Titus felt himself blushing too. He said:

"Damn eavesdroppers"

Abby laughed:

"You know old folk…need a good story to keep them entertained"

They both laughed now. Titus put his arm around her and she leaned against him. He could smell her perfume. The love he was feeling, he hoped would never die. He felt the fear leave him and his true feelings came out:

"Come with me Abby. I want to help you change the world"

Abby looked into his eyes. He could see the love in her eyes that had been masked all along by their friendship. She said:

"And be your better half?"

Titus smiled and said:

"I can't change the world without you, can I? I need someone to keep me straight"

She laughed. She put her arm around his shoulder and said:

"No"

Titus thought for a moment. This woman saved me he thought. From myself. I lost much of everything in my life. Now I have her. He said:

"I lost much of everything as child. You gave me something to look forward to every day. I hope you know that. You are by far the most amazing person I have met"

He knew he sounded cheesy but it was the truth. She smiled and she said:

"That…Titus…"

She suddenly pulled him into a kiss and he was shocked. She closed her eyes and he felt her tears. He closed his and he returned the kiss. There was a pop and a flash of orange then purple. They broke their kiss to see the fireworks going up into the sky finally. Abby was smiling and she wiped her tears. She noticed she got Titus's face wet and she said:

"Sorry. You made this girl overly emotional"

He laughed and he held out her handkerchief she gave him earlier and he said:

"Here it's a bit sweaty but you might need it"

She laughed and said:

"I can handle sweat"

After wiping her tears they sat back down together, and watched the fireworks together. She said after a bit:

"Abby and Titus changing the world together"

Titus said:

"It will be a blast"

Titus watched more fireworks go up and suddenly thought of a phrase from his favorite church hymn growing up. His nanny had thought he would stay out of trouble if she took him to church on Sundays. It was a phrase he took to heart whenever he felt lost, or whenever he found clarity. He said silently to himself so that Abby couldn't hear him over the fireworks:

"I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind, but now I see"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
THE MAN WHO BETRAYED US  
Kilobyte Mountain Summit, "The One" Bunker  
Present Day  
4:30 PM

"Do you see the man in the video?"

Amon's aide was pointing out the security video of the attack on the Power Plant. It was one gift that was saved from the attack. Some smart Equalizer guard taking the video from the security station. Now Amon could see how his plan had failed. His aide was pointing out the Elite Bodyguard near him in the video. Amon nodded said:

"Yes I told that guard to protect me"

His aide said:

"Well he did far less than protect"

The aide clicked the play button and the video resumed. There was an explosion and while everyone was looking off in another direction the Elite Guard moved in and shut off the generator weapon. Amon was shocked and said:

"We were betrayed...by one of our own?"

Amon stood up. His face as white as a sheet. He turned away his fists clenched. Suddenly he shouted:

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD JEAOPARDIZE EVERYTHING? WHO IS THAT MAN? I WANT HIS NAME! I WANT HIS HEAD!"

Everyone backed up a few inches from Amon. Another aide reluctantly came closer and said:

"Sir, we may have the identity of that person, but-"

Amon spun around and confronted the aide:

"But what!? Just spill it!"

The aide shook slightly said:

"O-Ok. The squad we sent to stir up trouble in the Pokémon Wilds swears one of their members saw Titus Wilson with some of the characters from the Plant Attack"

Amon fell silent and looked down then turned facing away from his aides. It was silent in the room for half a minute. Finally, he said:

"Is that certain?"

The aide pulled a photo from his pocket:

"One of the squad members took this photo of Titus being carried off a tram just an hour ago at the Pokémon Wilds Station. Apparently, he fainted. We had reports before from those that survived the Precinct Attack that he was among those involved"

Amon's face showed painful emotion as he looked at the photo. He snapped:

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner!?"

The aide sank under Amon's glare and said:

"We were focused on the Plant Attack it would make no sense to dwell on-"

Amon shouted:

"MAKE NO SENSE!? Do you realize how dangerous it is to have Titus, a man with our capabilities running around in this dimension with us!?"

Amon turned and sighed:

"So…Titus really did it, didn't he? Finally got the courage to betray us. I wonder if Abigail knows he is here"

One of the newer aides said:

"I-I am new here…um. Who is Titus exactly?"

Amon closed his eyes and said:

"He used to be an Equalizer. One of our youngest members. One of our greatest visionaries. He helped bring in a lot of support for our group back in our early days. That was until he linked my father with his parent's deaths and realized our methods were killing people. Then he lost sight of our mission, our goal. We were going to seize all the NEXUS Towers and turn them against the governments of our world that oppress their people. It originally was Titus's vision you know. However, when he found out about the cost that it would take, the casualties it would cause he tried to talk me out of it. I would not hear it. So, he turned his back on me, on us, on his own girlfriend. How he is here I do not know, but he needs to be eliminated. Is he working with them?"

Another aide came forward:

"Yes, he is. Apparently, his memory has been wiped based on rumors. I do not think he knows about anything including who he is"

Amon nodded to himself as he thought. Amon said:

"I want Titus eliminated from this dimension. If you need to kill him. Is that understood?"

His aides nodded. One said:

"Sir how do you plan on wanting it done?"

Amon said:

"You said he was at the Pokémon Wilds Station yes?"

Another aide said:

"Yes sir and our squad set to wreak havoc in the Pokémon Wilds has been keeping discrete tabs on his location. Since he has passed out they have moved him to the Pokémon Wilds Hotel near the station. I don't think he is in any condition to move and the squad has seen 2 of Titus's squad mates leaving the Hotel. We think he is alone right now"

Amon absorbed all the information. He said:

"The characters of this realm will be powerless once I eliminate Titus and The One"

Amon took a breath and continued:

"I really like Titus, he was almost like a brother. He probably fainted because he has contracted Inter-Dimension sickness. It's only been recently observed among my own people"

The new aide asked:

"What is it?"

Amon continued:

"Inter-Dimension sickness is when your mind starts to break down and your body's defenses go with it. I am guessing Titus has no proper equipment to keep him here so my guess is he is in a coma somewhere out of this dimension and his mind and energy are in this dimension. Meaning his body is exerting itself being here. I am still wondering how he managed to pull it off getting here. Maybe I'll have a talk with some of the people that attacked the precinct later to get that answer. I've only seen 6 cases of Inter-Dimension sickness, and that was while they were testing prototypes of the VR equipment. It almost resembles the flu but it gets much worse as your body breaks down out in the real world while your mind is here. It can lead to death or a permanent vegetative state"

One aide said:

"Damn…"

Another aide said:

"Well if he is dying why do we have to do anything?"

Amon looked at the aide:

"I know Titus he is not one to quit. I've seen his will. He was also one of the most trained to do interdimensional travel. He knows how to beat it. After the first 2 cases we had of the sickness he trained himself to resist it. That is why"

The aide said:

"I see…what would you have us do then?"

Amon said:

"Contact that squad keeping tabs on him. I want that hotel rigged with explosives. I want it blown up and him with it. Send Lieutenant Frank with them. He doesn't have much longer. Give him the honor of doing it. Like you said he is in no condition to move"

The aide said:

"I'll go contact them now sir"

The aide left and Amon spoke to another aide:

"What about the 2 APCs we saw earlier? Do we have a report on them?"

The aide saluted:

"Yes sir. They have decided to camp on the plateau below the summit. I believe they are building a surveillance post of some kind"

Amon said:

"Impressive. Even with the threat of the electro-static storms surrounding the summit of the mountains they wish to camp"

The aide said:

"Shouldn't we attack them sir?"

Amon said:

"No. They are just a small fly. They are no threat. Let them survey. They won't find us in this bunker it was designed to block any type of recon and survey equipment"

The new aide spoke now:

"The vault to "The One" is locked, right?"

Amon said:

"Yes. The One is dying. I made sure of it so he's no threat to us. He's a relic of the past"

The aide replied:

"Well he did make this place and all those characters. The man is more than a relic"

Amon said:

"You sound like you admire him"

The aide said:

"You can't really downplay what he's done"

Amon said:

"No, but I'll take what he's made and make something better of it"

Another aide spoke:

"Pardon me sir, but what is our plans currently?"

Amon looked at the aide:

"Were you not briefed?"

The aide said:

"No sir"

Amon said:

"Damnit…so much incompetence. Our goal right now is to get the communication array working again. The Electrostatic storms have damaged the equipment. It will take our engineers 2 days to repair based on their estimates. Once we get our reinforcements we will make a push into Fire Wall Pass and fortify ourselves there and hold until The One finally dies. With him gone we can pour our entire army into this world and take it over. Do you understand now?"

The aide said:

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

Amon thought about those two APCs below the summit again. He said:

"I just hope that fly stays away"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
CAMP-LIFE  
Kilobyte Mountain Plateau  
Day 3 5:30 PM

The sun was starting to set. They had just finished setting up camp. The two APCs turned into surveillance stations as well as a sleeping quarters. There was a campfire burning now between the two APCs. Seats were pulled up and the characters on this expedition were finally enjoying a break from their mission to find Amon and his Equalizers. Samus had put away her suit. She had found no enemies in a 20 mile radius and felt confident enough that they would not be attacked. There would be no need for her suit. Still she had placed two patrols out around the camp site. Good characters like Karl Fairburne, Gabe Logan, and Scott Mitchell. Men who knew how to survey an area and keep tabs on any activity. Samus went to the campfire. She was starving. Around the campfire several characters were sitting joking and talking with each other. Snake sat off away from the group. He was a loner. Had been for much of his life. Samus had known Snake for a while now. He had participated in the Smash Brothers Brawl Series. Back then they had become friends. He had become a reliable person, straightforward, and trustworthy. She went over to him and he looked up. She saw an unlit cigarette in his hand. He said:

"Can't decide if I want to smoke or not"

Samus saw an empty seat next to him and said:

"This seat taken?"

Snake said:

"Well Otacon went to go get something from the pantry on one of the APCs. I don't know when he will be back. I guess feel free to sit down"

Samus sat down next to him and sighed. Snake sensed her weariness and said:

"I know. Long day, boring mission. I sorta miss getting shot at"

Samus looked at him and said:

"You know that was yesterday"

Snake grunted and said:

"I know, but still"

Samus rolled her eyes and said:

"You are always one for combat aren't you Snake?"

Snake said:

"Well maybe one day if I play my cards right, I'll become an intergalactic bounty hunter like you"

He was being sarcastic. Samus laughed:

"So you can compete with me?"

Snake said:

"Why not? I remember I took you down a few times at Smash"

Samus said:

"Oh really? I remember the opposite of that"

Snake said:

"Do you now? Maybe you couldn't see cause your visor fogged up from all your heavy breathing from trying to defeat me"

Samus laughed realized Snake was toying with her. It was something he usually did. His own type of humor. Samus said:

"Maybe I wouldn't be breathing heavy if I didn't have to keep kicking your ass"

Snake laughed now and said:

"Alright I'll admit you did get me good a few times"

Samus shook her head and said:

"Did I hear that right? Thee Solid Snake? Saying he lost to me?"

Snake said:

"Ok don't push it Samus"

Otacon was walking up to them now. He had some ration tins with him as well as water bottles. He noticed Samus now and said:

"Ah Samus! Nice of you to join us. Oh…? Where am I going to sit?"

There was a rock across from Snake and he pointed to it:

"Right there Otacon"

Otacon looked at the rock and frowned:

"Well I guess it is something"

Otacon sat down. He held out a ration tin to Snake:

"Here I got you something to eat"

Snake took the tin and he said:

"Thanks. I hope this is the good rations. The other stuff turns my insides to pulp"

Otacon realized he had nothing for Samus:

"Oh dear…I didn't know you were coming to sit with us. If I did I would have gotten-"

Samus cut him off:

"No no it's ok. I am not that hungry. Too much on my mind"

Otacon said:

"About yesterday?"

Samus nodded and said:

"And other things"

Snake was already digging into his ration tin. He said:

"Beef stew? Damn this shit is good!"

Otacon said:

"I got the sushi tin. I had a craving for seafood tonight"

Samus smiled. She liked the change of subject:

"I like the seafood tins myself"

Otacon smiled back and said:

"At least I am not alone with that!"

Otacon's face turned serious and he said:

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

Samus looked at Snake but Snake was too busy eating and she looked back at Otacon. She said:

"We move further up the mountain. We comb as much of the range as we can"

Otacon said:

"It's a lot of ground to cover"

Snake paused between his bites and said:

"Agreed. It may take us a few days to do it"

Samus said:

"We have little choice. That man and his little band of misfits are a danger to us all"

Otacon said:

"Well…that is something we can all agree on"

Singing suddenly broke out at the campfire and there was more laughter. Samus glanced that way could see one of them trying to dance and she laughed. Otacon looked back as well and he said:

"Is that Gordon Freeman again?"

Samus said:

"Yep. Man doesn't speak but he can be funny at times. Likes to pull pranks but he's a hell of a fighter and a survivor. He's part of the prestigious Survivors League"

Snake said:

"Guess Camp-Life is suited for him"

Otacon said:

"Snake are you trying to pull a pun?"

Snake said:

"What?"

Otacon continued:

"You said Camp-Life"

Snake said:

"Yeah so?"

Otacon said:

"You do realize Gordon Freeman is from a universe called Half-Life right?"

Snake took a silent few seconds to get it and said:

"ohhhhhh I guess I did"

Samus shook her head and laughed. She said:

"You guys are too cheesy sometimes, but can be good company"

Snake said:

"Oh…I guess I have to do worse to drive you away then"

Otacon threw Snake a "Hey be nice" look. Otacon said to Samus:

"Don't mind him. We enjoy your company"

Samus smiled and said:

"I know. Snake's just sore because he admitted earlier that I beat him at Smash more times than he beat me"

Snake choked on his beef stew. He said:

"Like…*cough*…hell!"

Samus and Otacon laughed. While they continued to talk one thought popped into Samus's mind. She wondered how Korra and Alma's operation was going, and how Titus was doing as well. Were they ok? Did they find anything? The thoughts in her mind ran on into the fading light of day and into the darkness of night.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
HOW HEROES ARE BORN  
Pokémon Wilds Hotel  
Suite 3  
Day 3 6:30 PM

Titus woke himself up by saying in his sleep:

"….and now I see"

His eyes felt heavy as he opened them. He felt very sick. He had regained a memory without the help of Prometheus. How he did so he did not know. Abby…how could he have forgotten her. The woman meant everything to him. Something though felt off about the whole thing. Like something had gone wrong between them. Titus focused now on where he was. He felt a wet towel on his head. He felt feverish and very weak. He was in a bed under a bed cover that had a picture of a Charizard. The room was quaint. Had furniture decorated with Pokémon. There was a plasma screen TV in one corner as well as a dining table and a sofa. The wallpaper around the room pictured grass type Pokémon. He looked off to his right. There was a window and the blinds were open revealing a night sky. He had been out for hours at least. He remembered passing out on the tram. About meeting the new characters. Korra and Alma popped into his mind as well as the mission. He tried to get out of bed. He lifted his arm but it was hard. He was so weak. He managed to peel the cover back. Suddenly the door to the room opened, a strange looking pink creature with a pouch on its belly came into the room. It noticed he was awake and said:

"Chansey?"

Titus said with a sick hoarse voice:

"What?"

The creature jumped up and down and said:

"Chansey!"

The creature then ran out of the room. Titus said:

"No! Wait!"

Titus tried moving and he fell out of bed onto the floor. The floor was very cold on his sensitive skin. He tried getting up but he didn't have the strength. He was frustrated with himself. He said:

"How the hell am I so sick and weak?"

He tried inching himself across the floor but after a few feet he gave up. He said to himself:

"I am just going to rest"

He heard someone else come in the room. He looked up. He saw the blue hair, the blue armor, the blue eyes. Titus said:

"Lucy?"

Lucina suppressed a laugh she had a concerned look on her face:

"No I am afraid you got my name wrong. My name is LU-CI-NA. Why are you on the floor? You are too sick to be on the floor. You ok?"

Lucina seemed very concerned about his wellbeing. He felt his heart skip beats again but he told himself to stop thinking lovey-dovey about her. Titus said:

"I-I saw this strange creature…"

Lucina said:

"Oh you mean Chansey? She's the one that has been taking care of you. It's her Pokémon specialty. She's a natural nurse"

Titus said:

"Pokémon?"

Lucina walked over to Titus and said:

"Yes. For now, we need to get you back in bed"

Lucina leaned down and helped Titus back to his feet. She then helped walk him to the bed and Titus got into bed. She pulled the cover back over him and put the wet towel back on his head. She pulled up a chair next to his bed. She said:

"I am keeping watch over you tonight and tomorrow. Marth, Korra, and Alma already left for the Wilds with Red. They won't be back till tomorrow night"

Titus tried sitting up he said:

"But they...they need me!"

Lucina put a hand on Titus's chest and gently pushed him back into the bed. She said:

"If you go out there like you are…I don't know what will happen. You are very important to a lot of people already. We can't lose you ok?"

Titus felt her words were more genuine to how she felt than how everyone else felt. He said:

"What do I have?"

Lucina looked down and said:

"I don't know…but it's really hitting your body hard. Chansey is the only medically adept being within 50 miles. According to her healing methods it's some kind of flu. She's stabilized you, but you are still very sick"

Titus looked down and said:

"I am sorry to burden you with my problems. You should be out with Marth and them"

Lucina smiled and said:

"Marth will do fine without me. Plus, I could use a break. I've been on duty almost nonstop since the troubles started 3 months ago"

Titus said:

"Three months ago?"

Lucina looked away and said:

"Yes…when the Equalizers arrived"

Titus said:

"I know how that feels…to have your life interrupted"

Lucina looked at him and said:

"You do?"

Titus said:

"My parents were both killed. I don't know by whom, but it altered my life"

Lucina's facial expression changed into a concerned sorrowful look:

"I'm sorry I know people whom have lost much of their family. It's a lot of unnecessary pain"

Lucina sounded very sincere. She tried changing the subject:

"So you asked about Pokémon earlier?"

Titus said:

"Yeah. What are they?"

Lucina looked towards the flat screen TV and said:

"I saw some movies on a shelf under the TV. They were about Red's adventures before he became famous. Maybe we could watch them. That would be more entertaining than me telling you"

Titus said:

"Sure. What do they have?"

Lucina got up and walked over to the collection of videos she fingered through some and said:

"They have his first adventures leaving Pallet Town"

Titus said:

"We can watch those if you want"

Lucina said:

"Alright let me get it started"

Lucina inserted the DVD into the box under the Flat Screen and the video started up. She walked back over to him and sat next to him. He felt terrible but he felt glad to be in the company of at least someone. As the movie started Lucina noticed Titus's face getting redder which meant the wet towel was not doing the job keeping his fever down. She said:

"Here let me wet that more"

She took the towel off his head and went over to the sink and ran it through the faucet. Then she went back over and put it back on his head. It was ice cold and Titus shivered as she put it on his forehead. Lucina said:

"Is it better now?"

Titus nodded even though it was really cold. Lucina retook her seat and said:

"I hope you enjoy this movie"

Titus said:

"I hope you do also"

Lucina smiled and said:

"Well that will depend on how good it is"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
4 hrs later  
11:00 PM

Lucina had fallen asleep in her armor next to him in the chair. She had no cover and the air in the room was chilly from a draft. Titus mustered some of his strength to put half of his bed cover over her legs to at least give some comfort. Even if she was warm enough it was still a nice gesture. She didn't wake up as he did it. He couldn't sleep. The misery of his illness made it so his mind could not stop working. They had watched 2 Pokémon movies showing the beginning adventures of Red. Lucina had enjoyed it until it put her to sleep. Titus himself now knew at least what Pokémon were and that there were at least one thousand kinds. He personally liked the look of Scizor and Mewtwo. Titus sat back in his pillow. He decided he would leave the room lights on till morning since he would not get much sleep anyway. There was a knock on the door suddenly. Titus sat up. Lucina stirred next to him. There was a second knock. Lucina sat up looking sleepy and annoyed. She said:

"Who could that be at this hour?"

There was a third knock and she said:

"Ok ok hold on a second!"

She stood up and went to the door. She opened it. Titus sat up a little more. Lucina's face had a puzzled look on it she said:

"Who are you?"

Titus tried craning his neck to see beyond the opened door. There was a man's voice:

"Amon sends Titus his greetings"

Titus's eyes grew wide at the mention of Amon. He shouted: "LUCINA!"

Lucina looked his way wondering why he sounded alarmed then her eyes widened realizing the danger. She put a hand on her blade and was about to draw it. There was a sudden large flash and a huge blast from the door. The fireball from the blast hit him and engulfed the room and he blacked out. After a few minutes he came to. Fire alarms were blaring. Titus opened his eyes there was smoke everywhere. His bed had protected him from most of the blast. He had some burns but they appeared to be superficial. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins giving some of the strength that his illness had sapped from him. He had a small wooden beam on top of him. He pushed it off him and rolled off what was left of his bed. He was still in his street clothes, though parts of it were now singed. The air smelled of smoke and cordite. It burned his eyes. The smoke cleared enough to reveal a gaping hole several stories high in the building. The ceiling above was mostly gone revealing a full moon through the smoke. The room was mostly gone except for his part. He suddenly thought of Lucina. He coughed from the smoke. He stood up and shouted:

"LUCINA!"

Titus stepped carefully over broken wood, metal and glass. He shouted again:

"LUCINA!"

He tripped over the smashed flat screen, but caught himself. He shouted again:

"LU-LUCINA!"

He heard a weak reply:

"Titus?"

Titus knew the voice. It was hers. He quickened his pace through the smoke. Suddenly he fell through the floor crashing onto a bed on the floor below. Titus recovered quickly he said:

"Lucina!?"

He heard a cough and a reply:

"Be-Behind you"

Titus turned:

Lucina was lying on the floor. Her armor had been blasted away along with much of her uniform. Her undershirt was stained with blood and was partly gone around the belly as well revealing burns. Her arms were mostly bear with shreds of uniform and covered with burns. Her face had some burns. Her hair was a mess. Her boots were barely clinging to her legs and were ragged. Titus stumbled over to her. He said:

"Oh my god...Lucina"

She coughed and she moved her hand. There was a piece of glass jammed in her chest. She said:

"It's bad. Armor took…all of the blast. You just got to get me somewhere safe. This place has more explosives. I heard some…some Equalizers nearby talking before you found me"

She sat up and spat some blood out of her mouth. She pointed to a pile of rubble near her. Her sword was sticking out of the rubble. She said:

"Take up my sword. I know you are sick. If you found me this quickly…then you must have….the strength to get yourself…out of here"

Titus noticed she was only talking about him. He shook his head:

"No…NO I am not leaving you to die here"

Lucina coughed and gave him a determined angry look:

"You must go! If…if you die here we lose our advantage in this war. We will never know peace. I will…be back…hopefully…when someone has the ability to bring me back from the void"

Titus was angry himself now:

"You are stupid! I am taking you with me!"

Before she could argue. Titus was already near her and he gently put his hands and arms under her. She began protesting she said:

"Damnit! I told…you to….leave me here!"

Titus said:

"I can't hear you"

Titus picked her up. She was lighter than he thought. He cradled her in his arms. She said:

"You stubborn mule…you will get yourself killed"

Titus walked her over to her sword and he released his one hand to pick it up. He held it up to the light of the fire nearby and it glinted. He said:

"Watch me get you out of here"

Titus put the sword in his belt and he proceeded through a door into a smoky hallway. Lucina said:

"If you die…we will-"

Titus cut her off as he walked:

"I won't die now PLEASE stop it"

Lucina coughed and said:

"N-no I will say what….needs to be…said. I have….my orders"

Titus ignored her. He was still coughing from the smoke. There was a door ahead to a stairwell. It was closed. He lifted his foot and kicked the door. It came off its hinges. The blast must have made it loose. Titus carefully took her down the stairs down three floors. Apparently, they were on the 5th floor. The hotel itself was 8 Floors. The explosion had blasted floors 7,6,5, and part of 4. There was another distant blast and the building shook. The lights flickered and Titus almost lost his footing. Lucina protested again:

"Damn…leave me here Titus! Save-"

Titus stopped and put a hand over her mouth. She protested:

"mmmpf mmmmmmpff!"

Titus said:

"Shhhhh listen…"

She stopped. They were on the landing of the first floor. There were voices:

"I want this floor checked. We drove out the proprietors of this building and any guests. We must be quick there will be security personnel here soon"

"Aye sir"

"Did Frank give his life?"

"I think he did sir. The man had terminal cancer, had only a day or two to live. He wanted to give his life for our cause"

"Well he did a hell of an explosive exit. You detonated the second explosive right on the 8th floor?"

"Yes sir. The building wont collapse it's built to withstand earthquakes from certain Pokémon"

"Good. I want a toast to Frank after this"

"He will be remembered sir"

"Aye, a hero to the cause"

"Did the distraction in the Wilds work?"

"It did we have them running in circles to keep them busy"

"Good. Amon says Titus is too sick to move. He was on the 5th Floor. Take that stairwell and confirm he is dead"

Titus quickly took Lucina in alcove under the stairs he had his hand over her mouth still. The Equalizers opened the stairwell door. There were 3 of them. They were carrying assault rifles. They disappeared from view as they went up the stairs. One said:

"Do we really need all this fire power? I mean the desk lady told us there was only one character guarding him"

Another of the Equalizers said:

"I heard the character is hot"

Lucina coughed and Titus tried hiding the noise but one of the Equalizers said:

"Hey what was that?"

Titus felt ice in his chest. Another of the Equalizers said:

"Ah probably noise from the building"

The Equalizers footsteps faded away and Titus took his hand away from Lucina's mouth. Her blood was on his hand. He said:

"I swear to you I will get you out of here"

Lucina said:

"What is my life…to yours?"

Titus said:

"You remind me of someone I once cared a lot about. I sense you are a good person. Good people don't die if I have the strength to say no"

Lucina said weakly:

"Titus…"

Lucina looked into his eyes and he saw exhausted caring. He said:

"Hold on to me we will get out of here"

He felt her weakly hold onto him as he stood up again. He moved to the door of the stairwell and stepped out into the hotel lobby. Fire alarms were still blaring. There were puddles of water where the water sprinklers had sprayed water. Titus was surprised he made it this far. He felt weak still but the adrenaline in his body was high enough he could not feel many of the effects from his illness. He saw the main doors and walked over to them. Suddenly there was a click of steel behind him and a voice said:

"Stop and turn to face me"

Titus felt ice in his chest again. He stopped was just inches from the front doors. Titus knew the metallic sound. It was the hammer of a gun being cocked. He turned. Facing an Equalizer commander in front of him. The commander said:

"Well well well…nice to see you again General…or should I say traitor"

Titus said:

"What the hell you talking about?"

The man came closer noticed Lucina in his arms he said:

"What you got there? She your girlfriend or something? You making love to advanced AIs now Titus?"

Titus took a step back towards the door and the man raised the gun and said:

"Ah ah no. You take another step I'll shoot you and her"

Lucina said:

"You thugs…will…pay for this"

The commander laughed:

"Now now sweetheart we are here to set our world free. Has Titus told you anything?"

Lucina looked up at Titus and said:

"What…what is he talking about?"

Titus looked confused. He was lost. He said:

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

The man laughed and said:

"OH! I forgot I heard rumors you lost your mind! I will fill in the blanks then before I kill you. You were an Equalizer once. One of the greatest among us, a man who saw the light in the darkness. You helped build us-"

Titus said:

"That is bullshit! I've seen what your people have done! This is madness! How does this bring people freedom? Why would I be any part of this?"

The man grunted in disgust:

"You call these AIs people? They are just code and a few flashy illusions mixed in. They have no feelings!"

Lucina said:

"You…you are the one…with no feelings you murderer"

The man walked up to Titus until he was 3 feet away. The gun pointed at his head. Titus raised his head in defiance. The man said:

"You betrayed us 10 months ago. You turned your back on us for the same reasons you said. You think what we are doing is bad? Have you forgotten what happened to your parents? Why they were killed?"

Titus said:

"I don't remember being an Equalizer!"

The man suddenly got a call and he answered through his Bluetooth on his VR helmet. He said:

"Yes? Oh Great Commander! I got him right here in front of me. Yes he claims to have no knowledge like you said. Shall I kill him now? Ok. I'll call you back when it is done"

The man hung up. Lucina squirmed out of Titus's arms she grabbed her sword from Titus's belt, and stood weakly in front of Titus. She pointed her sword at the man. Titus was surprised as Lucina said:

"You want to kill him….you'll have to take on me first"

The man laughed:

"Ha that is so adorable sweetheart"

Titus knew there was probably going to be no way out of this. He put an arm around her and carefully pushed himself in front of her. He said:

"No Lucina…he wants me. If what he says is true then I need to pay also"

Lucina moved gingerly in front of him again. Blood was dripping from her chest wound onto the floor. She said:

"No…No matter what he said…I know…you are a good person…even if you are important to us…I won't let a good person die. Like you…told me"

The man snickered:

"Damn so touching. A traitor and an AI showing affection"

Lucina weakly raised her sword and said:

"I…I am no robot…I have no idea why you even use a term like that"

The man raised his gun and said:

"No matter you will both die now. Together if you like"

Suddenly behind Titus there was a sound of shattering glass and a bullet hit the man's VR gear and he instantly dissipated in front of Titus. Titus turned surprised but no more bullets came. Lucina was staring at the spot where the man was. She let the sword in her hands drop. She felt light headed from loss of blood and she fell back. Titus caught her. He lifted her into a cradle position again. Then he picked up her sword and stuck it back on his belt. Lucina said:

"Thank you…"

Titus opened the lobby doors. There were search lights everywhere. Armored Cars and Police Cars were pulling up to the hotel. Pokémon Defense Forces were rushing past Titus into the building to capture the other Equalizers in the building. Titus was only focused on Lucina through the chaos. He said:

"What?"

Lucina smiled weakly and she said:

"For letting me realize just how….heroes are born….you…could have….let me die there"

Titus said:

"You have a chance now to recover"

Lucina nodded and weakly said:

"Yes…and I will. Then I'll come find you…and I will smack you for being an idiot, and a hero"

Titus suppressed a tear and said:

"I look forward to it"

Emergency personnel were running towards them now. He suddenly felt the adrenaline wear off. The illness suddenly hitting him again. He fell to his knees. The weight of Lucina hitting him. She said:

"Titus? You ok!?"

Titus said:

"Yeah…I just am sick is all"

Paramedics were there now. A blond haired woman in a nurse uniform with metallic wings and a headpiece that looked like a halo came over to him. She said:

"I am Nurse Mercy. Tyreal sent me, said you would be in trouble. I am glad I got here in time"

She turned to the paramedics with her:

"Get the stretchers now!"

Titus said:

"Take Lucina first please"

Mercy looked over Lucina. Lucina was still bleeding. The blood soaking what was left of her clothes. Titus noticed part of Lucina's bare chest was showing and he looked away would not be tempted. Mercy said:

"I'll take her first"

Lucina said:

"N-No…I-"

Mercy cut her off:

"No my dear you are not fine. You have a piece of glass going through into your left lung. You are glad it didn't hit any closer to your heart"

A stretcher was brought up and Mercy and another medic took Lucina from Titus's hands and put her on the stretcher. Lucina looked at Titus. Her blue eyes had a deep caring he had only seen a few times. She said again:

"I will…find you"

The paramedics wheeled her away towards an ambulance. Mercy said:

"Your girlfriend?"

Titus quickly said:

"Not at all"

Mercy said:

"Well she won't have to wait long you are going to the same hospital she is. Retrocon Medical Center. The best healthcare in the Realm"

Someone shouted:

"TITUS!"

Titus turned in time to feel someone pull him up into a hug. He saw the dark hair and the Water Tribe outfit It was Korra. She quickly realized she got carried away and released him. She looked at him with a concerned look:

"We thought…We thought…when we heard about the explosion…"

Alma approached now and said:

"We thought they got you"

Korra nodded. Mercy said:

"Friends of yours?"

Titus said:

"They work with me"

Mercy looked at them and said:

"Tyreal sent me to take Mr. Titus to the hospital to be examined. His illness must be kept in check in a secure and sterile place"

Alma said:

"Tyreal contacted us too. He told us to return to Titus's side. Said that something bad was going to happen. Well sure enough it did"

Alma looked at Korra:

"I thought I sensed something was off as we left"

Marth approached now with Red. Chansey was behind Red. She had escaped the explosions, and looked happy to see Titus was ok. Red looked at the burning holes in the side of the hotel and said:

"Oh no…the hotel. Well I guess we can repair it"

Marth looked around and said:

"Where is Lucina?"

Titus glanced at the ambulances and said:

"I…she…she took the brunt of the explosion. She almost didn't make it"

Marth looked suddenly like he was going to be sick and ran over to the ambulances. Mercy looked at Titus now:

"Before anything else happens I am taking you to the hospital now before your illness cripples you more"

Another stretcher was brought forward and Titus was helped onto it by the paramedics. They strapped him in. Alma said:

"Titus we will see you at the hospital"

Titus nodded. He was wheezing the illness kicking in fully now. Energy leaving him. Mercy said:

"Here this will help you"

An oxygen mask was put on his mouth. He felt himself drifting into sleep as they wheeled him into the waiting ambulance. This time Titus had no dreams, and had a peaceful rest. It was the beginning of the fourth day of Titus's journey in the Virtual Universe. The action and drama was just getting started.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ 


End file.
